The Bouncing Ball
by jane0904
Summary: A future AU Mal/Freya story, written by Jane0904 and Angellemarcs about their respective versions of post BDM Firefly.  The Alliance is making one last effort to regain control, and only Mal and Cat can stop them.  Read, enjoy, review!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **We all love Firefly and the 'verse created by Joss Whedon, and some of us we like to play in his sandbox for a while. Angellemarcs (creator of the Cat 1313 stories published on another Firefly fan site) and I (writer of the Mal/Freya tales) have mixed our toys up and come up with this story set in both the Maya and the Cat worlds. An AU of two AUs, if you will. Cat is a woman created by the Alliance to be a warrior, with almost instantaneous healing and a companion panther called Batha. In her world, Cat was once the lover of Mal Reynolds, while married to a man called 'Ski, whose son ... well, read on and find out! Oh, and this is being cross-posted by Angellemarcs over at fireflyfans dot net if you'd like to read the original Cat stories ...

* * *

Fifty years in the future ...

Fifteen years after the 2nd War of Independence ...

He had come to Hera to spread their ashes. Dad always wanted to bring his mother here, to show her why he loved it so, but the War would steal that away when it took his father. Still, when she had finally died, sorrow claiming her before her time, it had been her last wish for him to take them both ... home. And finally after six months of mourning her and trying to figure out where he belonged, Declan Reddik Jr. decided it was time.

His grandparents' graves were nothing more than piles of dirt, but someone had erected new crosses, ones made even sturdier. Running a hand over his dark, short cropped hair, he slowly poured out the ashes from the container in his hand. They caught in the breeze almost like smoke from one of his father's cigarettes, and a smile parted his lips.

Shaking the urn to make sure it was empty, he sat the aging silver pot next to the crosses and bowed his head one more time before dusting his hands off. As he stood, his dark eyes took in the sights for a moment, the hills in the back drop, the lake a few kilometers away, and ...

Something in the near distance caught his attention as the sun exploded from the clouds and at first he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A Firefly class transport rested proud on the dark dirt. She was a class of ship he knew well enough ... almost as well as his father's, even though he'd never been on board one. Shaking his head, he decided to go check her out.

As Declan approached, her magnificence changed a bit and her age began to show. Grass as well as vines had grown around her struts and birds had take up a nest in the left engine. Her hull was blackened in patches from laser fire, and pitted by debris, while the pale painted sign on her side was almost gone, though her name had been touched up recently.

Ski's son had stumbled on Serenity.

Her ramp was down, but as he moved to go in a growl challenged him. From her belly came a dark shadow, four massive paws moving without a sound and the huge panther showed its ivory teeth. _Go home._

He swallowed hard at hearing a voice in his mind without benefit of his ears. "Batha?" he asked, remembering the massive feline from his father's stories. She had fought alongside him and the red haired demon. Something in him jumped as he looked down at the panther, her coat shining inky black. This made his stories real and if Batha existed, maybe so did Cat. "Where is she?

_Leave. Won't warn again_. Another low growl, another showing of teeth. _Feel like mate, but not. Don't belong._

"Cat!" He yelled as the panther almost lunged at him, but a sound of footsteps stopped her.

"What do you want?" It was a voice he imagined hearing in his dreams as he took his father's place at her side. Of course, in Declan's dreams, she hadn't gone with Reynolds.

"I can't believe I found this ship, this place. My father told us so many stories about her and her crew. Where are they? I mean I know Zoe is governing her own moon and everyone knows of Jayne Cobb and RIver Tam's exploits during the war. They all died for a good cause."

"You're Ski's son." From the shadows she came and nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Declan leaned against the ramp's support to keep from falling over. Cat 1313 stood before him and he swore she was the same age as he was.

"Hunh?" He grunted, not quite ready to say much else. As beautiful as she was, the woman before him wasn't the demon his father described. That Cat had eyes so electric, they practically glowed. _This_ woman's green eyes were hollow and lifeless.

"You look just like him, clothes and all, but a few inches taller." She snarled at him, dusting off some of the dirt carried in by the wind.

Laughing, he glanced down at his attire and then imagined how she must feel.

"I think I owe you a thank you." He looked at her again, still shocked at how she appeared. "You are so ..."

"Young?"

"Beautiful."

A smile almost traced her lips as she nodded.

"The Academy did their best." Moving down past him, she touched Batha's back and the panther disappeared back inside. At this range, he noticed a set of tags around her neck like the ones on a canine's collar. Moving toward the entrance, he just peaked inside before speaking again.

"Where's everyone else?" When she didn't answer he repeated the question before saying the names of some of the heroes from his father's bedtime stories ... "Simon, Kaylee, and Kitty?"

"Simon and Kaylee are old and grey with four kids and God knows how many grandchildren. Kitty took over the Academy once Zues fell and has two little brats of her own. Married River's son." It was read off like a book, no emotion.

"And Reynolds?" He knew even before asking, the Browncoat was gone. His mother had told him the day she had caught it over the Cortex, a year or two after his father had lost his life. The thought of finding her then had been strong, but he had promised his dad he'd take care of his mother first.

"War claimed him as well, just not as fast." Her body almost collapsed when she said it, but strong as Cat was, she recovered just as quick. "Bullet couldn't be removed and slowly wasted away, poisoning him. Helluva a way to die."

"Cat, I'm..."

"Don't. Of all people, I don't want your sympathy." Something in her voice told him that for a moment she wasn't really speaking to him, but the man he resembled. It would only last but a second as she recovered. "Your father wouldn't have given it. Not because he didn't care mind you, but because ..."

"He knew you wouldn't want it." His brown eyes caught hers before looking over Serenity again. "So she sits ..." He wasn't sure if he meant the ship or Cat, but as he took them both in, it could have gone either way.

"It's my home. Only one I've ever had that was permanent." She cast a glance out into the landscape from where he had come. "Where's the Gosling? I heard about your father and your mother."

"Don't." He stopped her before she could continue. "Of all people ..." Declan didn't continue as a half smile came to her face. It stopped before it hit her eyes though. "Brother has it. I don't belong on it. Never have really belonged anywhere."

"I think I understand." She placed a hand on the ship, trying hard to hide the sorrow. "Your dad was a great man, a war hero ..."

"He was. My brothers will both honor his memory with their greatness, even if I don't." It sounded like something he'd practised, perhaps too long.

"Cutting yourself short is never a smart thing. Your father's memory led you here, didn't it? Might lead you somewhere else one day ..."

"I don't do well in leadership. Being captain was good for my dad and my brother. The other one is following after my mother. Is quite the surgeon I've been told. Me? There's only been one thing I've ever wanted." There was a look she knew, and had seen only once on her dead husband's face.

"Your Pa was always quite the story teller. So, you got a name?"

"Declan Reddik Jr., but my family calls me Dec."

"Figured that honor would go to the oldest boy."

"No. Dad wanted his name to be Malcolm. "

A look on her face said everything.

"Here's hoping he can live up to it." She smiled softly before heading into the ship as Declan took a moment to look around and then followed her. After all, he had come a long way and didn't have anywhere he needed to be.

The Firefly still smelled of space, a scent he had been raised on, but he could tell she hadn't moved in some time. Though Cat had taken extreme care to keep her clean, the old girl was truly showing her age. Serenity had become more coffin than home, a sad end for such a magnificent boat.

Resting on a stack of metal crates, the large panther stared as he entered, her eyes giving him the distinct impression that she didn't like him too much. His father had warned him about the feline. Of course, his father had also warned him about Cat.

"They're moving, Batha," the red haired woman muttered as she secured the metal rack that rested on the back of the mule. "Still not sure what they have planned."

_One last jump. _A black ear flicked as she flexed her claws.

"Who?" Declan asked curiously as Cat seemed almost shocked to realise he'd followed her.

"Academy/Alliance leftovers."

"Thought they had all but disbanded."

"The rats and roaches always survive," she replied bitterly, then walked over to grab at the shotgun resting on the side of the hull. Tossing it to him, Cat smiled gently. "Your daddy's. Might come in handy you plan on hanging here for awhile."

"Seeing as I don't have anywhere else to be." He touched the old gun fondly. "Dad lost this in the battle with Falcon, didn't he?"

"Found it when I went to search for the _hwoon dahn's_ body. Always meant to return it." Another moment of grief struck her. "Never got the chance." Cat calmed herself before looking to Batha. "Time to go."

_Time...waits for no beast_, she uttered before getting to her feet, shaking off the falling dust.

"Never gonna get used to that creature in my head, am I?" He smiled.

"Your father did. Eventually." Grabbing her long curved knife, Cat took her place in the Mule's driver's seat. It was the one thing she made sure stayed operational. As both Batha and Declan found a place, she turned the engine over, a purr rumbling through her as the machine did her bidding. "Might want to hold on to something," she advised before touching the odd looking bracelet on her wrist. Funny, Declan hadn't remembered it there before. "It gets rather bumpy here on out."

"Huh?" White light seemed to envelope them and his head began to swim. He felt his hands wrap around hers of their own accord before everything went black.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ten years after the Miranda Broadwave ...

"Mal! What the gorram hell did you say to 'em?"

Captain Malcolm Reynolds, late of the War of Independence and currently owner of one slightly used Firefly, ducked back behind the rock as another bullet whistled overhead. "Nothing!" he insisted, feeling the comfort of his gun in his hand, but unable to raise his head enough to fire. "Barely got my mouth open before all hell let loose!"

"D'you look at 'em funny? 'Cause you look at me funny sometimes."

"Does that make you want to blow my brains all over the landscape?"

Jayne didn't respond, just resumed studying the same landscape to see if there was a way of getting behind the _hwoon dahns_ currently attempting to separate them from life.

"It's not our contacts, sir," Zoe said, her back against the same rock Mal was using. "They're already down."

"I figured that," Mal said dryly. "Considering the man I was talking to seemed to explode right in front of me." He brushed at the blood staining his shirt. "Frey's not gonna be pleased."

"Is she coming, sir?"

"Yeah. But I ain't sure she's gonna be soon enough." Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he started to turn, bringing his weapon to bear, but he was always and forever going to be too late as a man rose up not twenty feet from them, his finger already tightening on the trigger …

Something exploded from the bushes, a blur of black, all claws and teeth, hitting the man from the side. He went down, reflex sending bullets up into the sky, the first catching the top of Mal's shoulder and tearing a gouge in his flesh.

Not that he noticed. All three pairs of eyes were staring at the sight of a huge cat ripping their assailant to pieces. The man was screaming, at least until his throat was ripped out, then the panther looked up at them, green eyes calculating.

"Zoe …" Mal said, taking the tension out of his own trigger.

_Protecting __the cubs._

"Huh?" Mal couldn't help but glance at his two companions. "Did you …"

Zoe's naturally dark skin had paled. "I heard it too, sir."

"Ain't Riv. Or Frey," Jayne put in, almost in admiration. Gorramit, but that cat's pelt would look good on the wall of the shuttle …

_Merc stupid here, too. _The long tail flicked with annoyance. _Merc hide not pretty once I'm done._

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, don't," Mal ordered. "You ain't quick enough."

"Aw, but Mal –"

"Jayne. You heard it."

"Yeah," the big man groused. "But I'm not sure I believe it."

The panther growled menacingly, long tongue cleaning the blood from her canines. _Believe._

"Okay," Mal said quietly. "That's downright disturbing."

Zoe stirred, twisting enough so she could peer over the top of the rock. "Sir …"

"Yeah."

They'd both heard the automatic gunfire waning, and now it had stopped altogether, replaced by yells and single shots. Suddenly there was silence. In the distance a bird was singing prettily, and maybe if they listened closely enough they could hear the plants growing, but there was no other sound.

Slowly Mal turned away from the disconcerting sight of a large panther cleaning its whiskers of blood and gore, and stood up. Nobody fired at him. "Zoe …"

"Got your back, sir."

He nodded, just once, and moved around the rock into the open. Their contacts lay dead on the ground, dropped in the first volley, but he wasn't concerned with them. Instead he moved quietly towards the small stand of trees where most of the gunfire had erupted from, his pistol in his hand, ready to take down whatever –

"_Cao ni zuzong shiba dai_ …" he murmured.

Body parts. That's mostly what he remembered. Six men, maybe, two of them more or less intact, but the others … just parts.

"What the hell …" Jayne, used to death in all its forms, was ignoring the carnage, Vera aimed squarely at the woman standing in the centre of it all, her long red hair tipped with the same blood that covered both her hands.

"Hello, Mal," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Time ... Space ... Universes ... all are nothing more than strings waiting to be plucked to the tune of the manipulator. _

This thought ran through Cat's head as she eased off the throttle on the mule and peeled Declan's hands from his death grip around her arm. Her first jump had almost killed her, but like everything else, she survived. After that, she had fashioned blast shields for the mule, and that made things much easier in the long run for both the jumps as well as the fights that ensued after. Hopefully, this one would end like the others, without confrontation or contact.

Her green eyes drifted to the finger bruises on her arm from Declan's grip. It was another product of the jumps, muscles contracting ... almost like being spit out from a giant suction cup. Only much, much worse. Pain flashed to her brain, but it would be ignored and forgotten, just as it always was.

"What the hell was that?" Declan shook his head, feeling weak and nauseous as Cat took in the area around her. She felt his eyes on the marks on her arm. "I'm ..."

"It's nothing," she remarked, the blood in each bruise beginning to be reabsorbed, her skin reverting to its normal colour.

"That's pretty ..." He'd heard about it all his life, but to actually see it ... "Sorry," he said automatically.

"No big." Cat looked back at Batha, whose ears had perked. "Where?" she asked the panther.

_Past ... but not ours_. She rumbled low. _Beat us here_.

"Fuck." Cat heard the gunfire now and let her nose take in the smells. One was oddly familiar and made her belly whine gently. Turning to Declan, she looked at him. "You stay here."

"Umm ... no?" He shook his head, still a bit out of it after whatever the hell had just happened. "Would you tell my father that?" he grumbled, holding tight to the shotgun.

"Maybe not," Cat admitted, then threw a right cross that knocked him to the ground. "But then your father would have seen that coming. You didn't and I don't have time to babysit." Her fangs emerged from her mouth as her darker half slowly rose to the surface. They had learned to deal with each other and now, she moved almost effortlessly between forms.

Fur under her hand made her look down as Batha pressed against her leg. _Time to protect the cubs._

Cat nodded. "Just try to keep out of sight. You're rather hard to explain."

A slight gentle laugh echoed in her head as the big cat ambled off. _Says the human with claws and fangs_.

* * *

They had been told to kill Reynolds again as well as the dark skinned woman beside him. The merc could be left or destroyed, that didn't matter as much as the other two did. The war veterans ... the Independent pieces of shit ... needed to be wiped off the face of the planet.

Something stirred behind them, but not a single mercenary noticed as they concentrated all their fire on the trio in front.

"They're hiding behind those rocks. I'll circle around," one of them said, breaking from the pack. A shadow followed him, melting into the bushes like smoke.

More gunfire erupted as voices could be heard shouting.

"Mal! What the gorram hell did you say to 'em?"

Which meant their targets were still alive so the group already dead or dying were ones just caught in the crossfire.

"We've got them penned, sir. Ain't no way Reynolds survives this," one of the men commented, holding tight to the heat seeking rifle, its barrel still smoking.

"I wanna see them die. Need the body for confirmation." With a steady hand, the man in charge reloaded the automatic gun, its display registering the three bodies hiding tight behind the outcropping of rocks.

"Yes, s-" The _sir_ was cut off sharply.

"Sigerson, what did I say about not ..." He stopped as a wet thump sounded behind him, then something bumped his ankle. He reached down, just as there was a gentle susurration of laughter.

"Poor little whipping boy all covered in purple and red ..."

A whispered voice surrounded him, making his skin crawl even as his fingers felt for whatever had touched him. A wetness, thick and warm, covered his hand, and dropping his gaze from the scene in front of him, he gasped at the dead lifeless eyes of young Sigerson staring back.

"... tangled with the wrong damn cat ... and now he's lost his head."

_"Wo de ma,_" he heard one of his men murmur. Blinking his hazel eyes to clear a little of the dust, movement on his left made him look and then just stare. Only a few yards from him stood a creature he thought he'd never see. It was a legend, a nightmare, told to Alliance soldiers to scare them like children's tales of Reavers. Red hair cascaded over tanned skin, touched by the sun, but not burned by it. Green eyes that appeared to glow, like emeralds struck from the most flawless stone. Beautiful ... deadly ...

"Perfect." The word slipped from his lips in an appreciative whisper.

"Thank you."

"Cat 1313," he replied, reaching for the pistol at his side.

She cocked her head, blood dripping from her long clawed fingers down to the decapitated corpse at her feet. "You know my name. Good for you."

"Your capture will look good on my record." He seemed mesmerised as she raised her finger to him, a piece of skin still hanging off it, his eyes following when she flicked it absently away.

She ignored his statement and issued her own warning. "Got two choices. Take your gorram asses back to the hell from whence you came or – and this is the part I like –" Her voice deepened and harshened with each passing word. "– I gut every one of you before you ever have a chance to unload those clips."

"Sir?" a few asked as their eyes flickered between the man that commanded them and the monster covered in their buddy's blood.

A look passed over his chiselled face as he held up the large gun at his side and levelled it on her.

Sharp fangs flashed in the sunlight as her long tongue rolled hungrily across her curling lips.

"We don't run away from anything. Especially when we outnumber it, fifteen to one," he replied as she snickered.

"We rather like it when you run, but more's the pity." She growled, but stopped quickly when something caught her eye. A lone gunner had emerged close to where Mal and his crew were hiding, and even from here Cat knew there was no way she'd get to him in time.

Suddenly a roar echoed in the air as well as in her head, the dark shadow of her feline companion slamming hard into the gunman, driving him to the ground in a sickening thump. Screams carried, but only for a moment as they changed to gurgles and then quieted altogether.

Growling low, Cat turned her attention back to the commanding officer, his face having lost all its colour, the gun now clasped so tightly in his grip his hands were shaking.

"Any last words?" she asked before a series of shots resounded in her ears, metal slugs tearing into her flesh. None of that mattered though, as her long claws and lithe body devoured the soldiers of mis-fortune with ferocity unmatched.

* * *

Body parts ... a leg here ... an arm there ... blood dripping from her hair as she wiped what she could from her mouth. It tasted wrong, but then she never quite could get the hang of human blood. No one stirred from their execution, Cat made sure of it. No one to go home and report of their failure. It would give her more time ... time to explain Batha. Time to explain herself.

_Declan_? a thought called out, but was banished just as fast. Man wasn't 'Ski and she knew it. Instead, she listened, the sound of five heartbeats, six if she included herself echoed gently in her ears. All human save one ... the quickened tempo of her panther a welcome counterweight to the pace of another she hadn't heard in some time. Different universes ... same rough cadence.

_Mal._

She could smell him as he approached, the war still on him as it always had been. Even when he died, she could still smell the first war and the last. A smile came to her lips as he stepped on a twig and then another. Same old Mal ... never one for quiet approaches. Of course, that's what he kept her for, was it not? But it wasn't until she saw the mop of his brown hair, the deep blue of his eyes, and the look of confusion on his face that the realism hit home. For a second Cat couldn't breathe, and then, pulling out the first words that came to mind, she muttered, "Hello, Mal."

The big man on the right hand side, holding a gun almost the same size as himself, squinted. "Friend of yours?" he grunted.

"Not that I'm aware of." Mal looked down. "Did you … do this?"

"I couldn't let them kill you," the woman explained. "Not until we'd had a chance to talk."

"Right. Right." His brain, normally very quick at working things out, was taking its time digesting the facts. "And you did this … how?"

For a second, something in her seemed to almost break. He should know who she was, what she was ... what she tried to be for him. Logic, though, and her other half set her right quickly. This wasn't her Mal: the one she had run with was dead and that same fate would happen to this one if she didn't get back on target.

Mal's jaw dropped as her body seemed to ripple, and claws extended from her elegant fingertips. Fangs, which he had thought he'd seen the first time she spoke grew longer and she smiled with eyes that glowed an eerie, but beautiful green. "I was made this way."

Mal stood blinking as Cat gazed at the three of them, her eyes going from one to the next, remembering the past as if it was yesterday.

Jayne was clutching tight to Vera, a gun that he always had in any universe. The big merc stared at her, trying to determine if killing her would be the best option, though somewhere in that brain, she knew he was thinking other things. Or maybe not. River ... it was River she smelled on him. Somehow, she'd always known it would have worked out that way and a quick glance at the tattoo around his ring finger confirmed it.

Zoe was next, and Serenity's first mate shifted to attention at her scrutiny. They had parted ways badly in Cat's universe. The dark woman always blamed her for Mal's death, though in truth there was nothing either could've done to stop it. Cat would never be fast enough and Zoe would never be strong enough to stop him from throwing her out of the way of the bullet. In essence, Cat knew Zoe really blamed herself. This one though was slightly different from the warrior she knew, softer somehow and not as lonely. A male scent was on her and a gold ring decorated her left hand. This Zoe had found love again.

And then her eyes travelled back to Mal. He was younger than when she had seen him last, and thicker – the bullet had made him lose weight as it robbed him of everything that made him Mal. Still the brown coat, still the suspenders, still the hair that lay untamed on his head ... It was the eyes, though, that were different. This Mal had already found what he needed in life, and with a sigh she knew he didn't need her in the same way her Mal had. What made it even odder was ... her sigh wasn't one of despair, but of relief.

_No longer guilty_. Batha slid her long form next to Cat, sitting down on her haunches, and they shared a look before her hand rested on the panther's head.

_Still could die, _the woman answered back, understanding what the panther meant.

Mal was the first to recover, coughing just once to cover any embarrassment he'd deny all knowledge of feeling, and apparently decided the best policy right now was to behave like things were normal. "Uh ... right." He glanced at Zoe. "Go check the perimeter – I don't want anyone unexpected turning up."

"There's no-one else," Cat said.

He ignored her. "They didn't get here on foot either. See if you can find their transport."

"Yes sir." Zoe disappeared into the trees.

Mal stepped forward, avoiding the pools of blood as much as possible, although it was difficult. It looked like perhaps he'd miscalculated the number of bad guys, since out of the corner of his eye he could see more ... bits ... tossed into the upper branches of the trees, and maybe his respect for this strange woman grew a little. Nobody should be able to do that. Except she had.

Stopping by the least mutilated of the shooters, he kicked the man over, his face barely betraying any disgust as the corpse lolled onto his back but his innards stayed on the ground. A badge sewn in the inside of the bloodstained vest caught his eye. "Private company," he said, going down onto his heels, ignoring the smell of iron. Purple body armour he didn't recognise from a manufacturer he'd never seen before was split down the middle, a piece of the kid's intestine just barely hanging off a serrated edge. It hadn't even given her claws pause. "Seems like maybe we've pissed someone off after all."

"Expensive mercs." The woman pushed her red hair out of her face before attempting to clean more blood from her hands. "They wanted to kill you."

"Not the first time." Mal stood up and turned, facing her. "And I'm pretty sure we ain't ever met, so why'd you come in on our side?"

"Mal, we ain't sure she is," Jayne said, Vera not moving an inch, although it troubled him that he couldn't decide which was the greater threat, the woman or the cat.

She raised an eyebrow. "You really think you can pull the trigger before I gut you?" she asked. "After what you've just seen me do?"

"Maybe we should try it and see."

"Jayne." Mal's voice was the one where he expected to be obeyed.

"Listening would prove affective. I'd hate to watch you die again." She growled, the threat of being shot with Vera more of an annoyance than anything.

"This woman's talkin' crazy, Mal." He watched her for a moment before sighing at the look coming from Mal. "Fine."

"Good call." She smiled before her ears caught something and a low growl echoed gently in her mind.

"They're comin'," Jayne said, not unduly worried.

"Huh?" Mal lifted his head and listened. Sure enough, there was the familiar low whine of a certain hovermule getting louder, and in only a few seconds it had come into view, pulled up, and three people jumped down.

"Mal?" Freya hurried over to him, checking him visually for signs of bullet holes.

"I'm okay, _xin gan_," he assured her, then looked to the two men with her. "Simon, I don't figure we'll be needing your services this time around." He glanced down at the bodies. "I'd pretty much have to say life's extinct."

The doctor studied the corpses. "I think you're probably right. What did this? Some kind of wild animal?"

"Somethin' like that," Jayne growled, his hands holding the Callaghan steady, aimed at the stranger's midriff. At this distance, a full load would cut her in half.

Cat grinned wickedly before catching herself, the beast in her almost wishing Jayne would take the shot. More blood for the spilling ...

Hank hung back. "Frey said we couldn't get Serenity close enough," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, trying hard not to stare at the remnants of maybe a dozen human beings. "That's why we brought the mule."

"Where's Riv?" the big man wanted to know.

"Back at the ship," Freya responded. "If they were after you, they might make an attempt on Serenity."

"She was more than a little annoyed," Simon said, standing up, then adding, "And I see you've lived up to your reputation." He nodded at Mal's shoulder.

"What?" Mal pressed his hand to where it was stinging, his fingers coming away red. "S'just a graze. I think I'll live."

"Didn't duck fast enough?"

Everyone stared at Freya and the redhead. Both of them had spoken the same words, at the same time.

"That's … creepy," Hank commented.

"Ain't that the truth," Jayne agreed.

Freya tentatively reached out her mind, then mentally recoiled. The redhead's barriers were strong, but more than that, they pulsed with darkness. And there was a duality, a reflection of something old, violent, familiar …

The other woman stared at her, then ever so slightly tilted her head curiously.

Simon, unaware of the subtext, had stepped forward. He'd noticed the bullet holes in redhead's clothing, surrounded by fresh blood. "You're hurt," he said, lifting his bag. "I'm a doctor. I need to –"

"No, you don't." She pulled her shirt to one side, exposing creamy, unmarked skin. "I'm not in need of your services either."

Simon glanced at Mal, who shrugged.

"Nope," Serenity's captain said. "I've got no gorram idea what the hell's going on either."

Cat smiled. "You haven't changed."

"What?" Mal turned back to the red-haired woman, aware of her green-eyed scrutiny. "You know me?"

"Mal?" Freya stepped forward, her hand on her gun. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "'Cept that she somehow managed to save our lives, I'm fair sure I ain't ever had the pleasure of her acquaintance."

"Not in this universe, no." The soft green glow of her eyes made Mal and Freya share a look.

Behind them the bushes began to shake as Serenity's first mate emerged with a prisoner stumbling in front of her.

"I found this one watching us, sir," Zoe said, her Mare's Leg in the small of his back. The man looked around at the crew, pausing on Hank and Freya. He was certain they hadn't been in his father's stories and the way Cat stared at them, he was positive they weren't anyone she knew either.

"He's with me," the redhead said quickly.

"Really." Mal studied the young man, noting the darkening shadow on his jawline. "That your handiwork?" he asked Zoe.

"No, sir."

"_She_ hit me," the young man admitted, rubbing his jaw at the same time as pointing to Cat. "I was going to help, but she wouldn't let me."

"Couldn't have you getting killed," she muttered gently before walking over to touch Declan's face. He pulled away for a moment in pain and then let her continue with her inspection. "Simon can help with the discomfort."

"Don't need anything, except maybe your trust that I can handle myself." He stared at her with a look she had seen several times on his father, and her belly ached from the memories. She nodded, just once, before she turned back toward Mal.

"Why?" Mal shook his head. "I mean, why were they after us? It ain't like we're more unpopular than normal."

"Because you threaten their existence." It was a statement, nothing more as she moved away and reached to gather the weapons off the dead, the way she had done for him every time they had fought the enemy.

"Her name's Cat," the young man stated, not adding a last name or her number. "And I'm Declan Reddik. We're not from around here." Though he really wasn't sure where here was. People who were long since dead stood before him, almost the same age as he was. And this sure wasn't Hera, at least not the one he had been standing on a few hours ago. Whatever happened, at least with the looks he was getting, made him feel like he wasn't the only one clueless.

Cat dropped three or four guns on the ground in front of Mal and the woman they called Freya. She smelled of Mal and it didn't take much for Cat to figure out this was the love of this Mal's life. She was pretty, not like Inara in the exotic sense, but in the down home beauty that always had attracted Mal. She was real, he would comment, not made up to be something she wasn't. Her eyes stared at Cat, and the redhead could feel that same featherlight touch in her mind again. Interesting.

"So where are you from?" Jayne asked, not giving an inch. He didn't like this stranger, although he wasn't going to admit it was partly because she reminded him of River on her bad days - only much, much worse. To him, she was a threat, her and the gorram huge cat at her side.

_Not a cat_, he heard in his mind, like fingernails down a blackboard. _Panther._

He risked a glance down, and felt something walk over his grave. The huge cat ... the _panther_ was staring at him, like it was figuring out when it could take him down, and where to hide the body after it was done.

_Batha_, Cat thought.

The panther grumbled lightly. _Just a scratch_.

_Don't._

This time Cat internalised the sigh, and turned back to the people facing her. It was obvious they all had the same question on their mind, and she knew she had to answer it. "When Declan says we're not from around here, he means it. We're not. We're not even from this part of the 'verse."

"I knew it," Jayne growled, sounding more like Batha than he realised. "She's Alliance."

Cat felt her claws want to grow again, but she held them in check. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"Then I think maybe it's time you explained," Mal said, his gun still in his hand.

She smiled a moment. "You won't believe me."

"Darlin', I've believed half a dozen impossible things before breakfast afore now. Try me."

Her belly, already in turmoil from seeing him again, contracted at the endearment, even though she knew it wasn't meant that way. It was just ... he sounded so ... real ...

_Check yourself, Human_. A dark voice in the back of her mind muttered as her other half grumbled a complaint. Blood from before had satisfied the lust for the moment, but walking back into the family thing wasn't in her best interests. It made them both weak.

She took a deep breath. "My name is Cat 1313, created in a lab under the Hellion Initiative. I share the DNA of the panther beside me and I was made to be a super soldier for the Alliance."

"Told you." Jayne grumbled, but stopped at a glare from Mal.

"Can't say I've heard of such an initiative," Mal admitted, glancing at Freya and seeing her shake her head slightly. "'Though it's a big 'verse."

"Bigger than you think," Cat said ruefully, then went on, "Several years ago, I was given a mission. To kill fifteen different Independent soldiers. Of them, one stood out, a Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds."

At his name, Mal looked confused and Freya moved her hand back to the gun at her hip.

Cat made herself relax as she began to again feel the uneasiness. Still, this needed to be said. "I eliminated six of them before I came to the Sarge, my rifle posed at the ready, but I couldn't pull the trigger. Instead, I laid my gun down and asked to join him, to fight beside him for his cause and slowly it became mine." A lie she knew she'd regret later, but then maybe keeping her life with him as her lover shouldn't be spoken of, at least yet. She didn't want to make a bad situation worse. And after all, this wasn't about their relationship, not really. Right now was about another promise altogether.

Mal took a breath. "You know, I was there during all that. Don't seem to recall someone like you trying to kill me. Would remember that." He shifted toward Freya just a little, to be closer to her. Something was just unsettling about the way this Cat spoke of him.

"I figure you would." She almost smiled. Almost. "You know a smart man told me once that every decision we make creates another universe, alternate to the one we live in. Decisions that seem almost petty now could change the course of our futures a great deal ... say sparing a life or not being created at all."

Hank looked more than confused. "Am I the only one not getting this?" he asked, looking from one to the other of his crewmates.

Zoe spoke, considering her words carefully, but it was to Cat, not her husband. "You're talking about yourself. That you shouldn't be here."

"Huh?" Hank stared.

Cat nodded.

"Someone put a knife in the crack between worlds and twisted, and you tumbled through into this," Freya muttered, as if repeating something she'd heard once.

"You sayin' you're..." Jayne couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the idea.

"You were created," Mal said, in more or less the same state as his ex-merc, but woe-betide anyone who pointed that out. "In another 'verse."

"An _alternate_ 'verse," Cat confirmed.

"Are you here too?"

"You mean are you likely to come across two of me?"

"Uh ... yeah."

"Only one of me. Only ever one of me."

Mal would swear forever after that she sounded wistful.

_Me too,_ the panther at her side added, but no one seemed to notice.

Declan held his breath, the realization of the added crew members sadly explained, but if there was no Cat, would his dad still be alive? And if he wasn't, was Dec himself about to wink out of existence?

For a moment, each stood silent with their own thoughts, then Cat spoke again, almost amused. "_Really_ not from around here."

"Those men ... trying to kill us. We're somehow important," Mal commented as the redhead nodded solemnly.

"I can't fill you in on everything. Me being here has thrown the universe out of balance. We were never meant to meet, but without Batha's interference, you'd be dead." Her eyes closed for a second at the thought of seeing Mal die again. "Still, they will send more. Your universe is the only one left that they can find refuge in. All the others have been eradicated." She rubbed Batha behind her ear as she spoke, more for moral support than anything.

"Cat, is it?" At her nod Mal went on, "Look, Cat, I'm grateful we ain't lying in a pool o'blood, but what you've just said ... well, it takes a little getting used to. I conjure none of us know what to think, and you saying you can't fill us in ... well, it's not making things any easier."

_Steady_. The word repeated in her mind as Cat sighed.

_They are sceptical._

_So were we_. A purr echoed in her ear as they shared a second of memory. _God man spoke truth_.

_Yes, he did. Guess that's why we're here._

_No. _The panther rumbled. _Protecting cubs. Good enough reason._

Jayne hadn't heard the conversation, but his brain was trying to get to grips with everything she'd said. Still, all he could come out with was, "Lady, you're _fong luh_!"

_Not protect him_, Batha added, making Cat chuckle.

A soft buzzing came from Freya's pocket, and not taking her eyes off the other woman she reached in and tugged a comm unit free. "River?"

_"You weren't listening,"_ the psychic accused.

"What?"

_"Trying to tell you something, and you were ignoring me."_

Freya's lips twitched at River's annoyance. "Sorry. We've been ... busy."

_"You're about to get busier."_

Immediately everyone was taking notice.

"What?" Freya asked, opening her mind. "Shit."

"Frey?"

_"The dead men walked in,"_ River explained. _"But their ship is waiting, and they didn't hear, so they're coming."_

Mal moved closer. "How long, albatross?"

_"Minutes."_


	3. Chapter 3

Mal took charge without thinking. "Hank, take the others back to Serenity. I'll run."

"No, Mal -" Freya began to object.

"Mule won't work right with more'n five," he interrupted. "Go. No time to argue."

"What about us?" Declan wanted to know, but was ignored.

"We're not leaving you here." Freya shook her head. "Hank can take the mule with Simon, the rest of us -"

"Gorramit, woman, for once you do as I say!" Mal's voice seemed to bounce back from the landscape.

She glared at him.

Cat watched them both, trying not to smile. Trust him to get hooked up to someone who might love and honour, but didn't obey.

"Hell, Mal," the big man named Jayne said. "You go. I'll hide, see if I can't find something out about the fellers wanting to kill us. Then you can pick me up later."

"There's nothing to find out," Cat put in. "Paid killers."

"Then I'll get 'em to tell me who paid 'em." He fingered the knife at his belt.

"I know who. And I have a mule."

"Wha ...?"

Cat sighed. She remembered Jayne as sometimes having a one track mind, a handy focus in one of the best hunters she'd known, but it seemed her sudden appearance had derailed him somewhat. "I have a mule. And Declan's right. We can't stay here."

"Then you go back," Mal said firmly. "You go back where you came from. You'll be safe there."

She licked one fang and for a moment, something in her moved to obey. "Safe ..." The word seemed out of place in this conversation, particularly when it came to Mal and her. "Not done yet."

"I don't ..."

"Until she's done what she needed to, she won't be able to return," Freya said slowly.

Cat stared at her, feeling the pinpricks of another consciousness in her mind, and slammed her walls back. _Leave alone, _she warned Freya, dripping the words like blood into the woman's mind alone, but spoke aloud to the rest. "Pretty much," she agreed, seeing the colour fade a little from Freya's face.

"I thought that was saving us?" Mal asked, wondering if the headache he was developing might be a brain tumour he could enjoy.

"Not ... _just_ that."

River's voice issued from the comm link again, her annoyance ramped up to the nth degree. _"Excuse me? Bad guys?"_

Taking a deep breath and exhaling with meaning, Mal nodded. "Fine. Frey, you all go with Hank. I'll ride with this pair. Might maybe be able to get some straight answers out of 'em."

"Mal -"

"A_i ren._" His tone had softened considerably. "Go."

She nodded, just once, leading the way back towards their own hover transport.

Jayne, in the meantime, had stopped to load his arms with the futuristic weapons.

"Jayne, leave 'em," Mal commanded.

"Huh?" The merc looked at him. "But, Mal..."

"Not ours. Don't need the help."

"But they're -"

"Jayne." None of the gentleness this time.

A sigh escaped Jayne's lips as he dropped them back into the pile, mumbling something that sounded like, "_Tah shr suo yo de yur duh biao tze duh muh," _under his breath before loping after the others, still muttering. Mal shook his head and followed, just to make sure the big man didn't double back.

Cat stood there a moment and sighed heavily. "Doesn't he realize they're going to be back for him? With bigger and better weapons, and he's passing up the chance to ..." Scratching her head, she reached down and tossed a few of the guns to Declan. "Put them in the mule. Somebody's got to use their brain on this."

"Reynolds always was a little off." Delcan murmured as Cat tossed him a look. Holding up the long barreled sniper rifle, he shrugged. "Just saying. From what I've heard."

With a sigh, she picked up as many as she could carry and headed toward her mule, leaving the heavier weapons to load in a minute. No sense in dragging them when she could easily bring the transport over.

Declan trailed after her, knowing he'd have a way to go before Cat accepted him as more than just the son of her dead husband.

* * *

Cat's mule was a Frankenstein of parts and made more for battle than for transport. Unlike the one Freya and the others had taken, this one was weaponized, a Gatling gun mounted to her back. She was still a hover unit, mainly because rubber tires couldn't take the heat of the jumps, but the extra weight meant she wasn't as fast as she used to be. As Cat manoevred the vehicle back towards the scene of the massacre, Batha growled something about wanting to run, to stretch her long legs.

_They won't wait for you, _Cat pointed out as she powered the mule down but left it idling.

_Run fast._ The panther disappeared into the undergrowth. _Hunt._

Cat shook her head, but a smile played on her lips. It wasn't often Batha was able to let that side of herself out, and there was nothing on this moon that could threaten her. Jumping down, Cat started to toss several of the bigger heat-seeking rifles to join the others on the back seat.

She didn't hear him come up beside her, his breath on her neck causing goosebumps and making her claws want to grow.

"Not what you wanted." Declan commented.

"But what I expected." She didn't look up at him, pretending to be busy rather than wanting to believe he was someone else.

"Do you blame them? I mean this is a little more than unbelievable. All of them ... in the flesh. Still thinking I'm dreaming."

She reached over and pinched him. "And now?"

"Ouch. Nope, not dreaming." He smiled before continuing gently, "You're a lot to process. And I _know_ the stories about you."

Cat ignored his statement and instead reached inside one of the many compartments she had welded for the mule, which meant that, also unlike Mal's, hers could only carry three comfortably. It was more or less her hovering suitcase, one she could easily live out of.

Sliding the red tank top from her shoulders, her well defined muscles flexed as she tossed her shirt away. "Another one ruined. Damn it."

Declan just stood speechless. His daddy hadn't lied. She was perfect, from the curve of her neck to the slight valley formed by her lower back. Beautiful smooth skin without a scar or blemish and ... "Dad was right. You don't have a belly button."

Cat had all but forgotten about the man beside her, the sun warm on her skin. Grabbing a steel grey tank from her stash, she silently hoped it wouldn't end up like the red one she'd just tossed away. After a minute more, she addressed Declan, her mouth curled gently. "Of all the things you could point out about me that your father told you ... the belly button was the one you had trouble with."

"I ... uh ... well, yeah," he admitted as he automatically reached to help her secure her long hair in a full pony tail. His fingers ran through its softness and he drew in a breath as she pulled away from him quickly.

"We need to get going. They'll be coming fast."

"Then we'll just have to be faster. I'll take the gun." Declan replied heading toward the back seat where it was mounted and ignoring the feeling of hurt being slighted had caused. "Just give me a target and I'll shoot it."

"Thanks, Declan." It hadn't been his closeness that had made her feel uncomfortable, but the way his fingers felt in her hair.

"I'll always have your back, Babe."

As his fingers wrapped around the trigger of the gun, something in the way he spoke and the familiar smile lining his face made the rock hard Cat melt ever so slightly. Her heart hurt, ached in a way it hadn't in a very long time, but a noise from around them signaled the other mule's departure and her mission slammed back into Cat four fold. It was time to get moving, but first ...

"Don't call me that," she said shortly.

His grin faltered. "Cat ..."

"Am I interrupting something?" Mal asked, having kissed Freya and made sure they were on their way before running to the other mule.

"No." Cat nodded towards her vehicle. "Climb in."

Mal stared at the mechanical beast and scratched his head. "This looks familiar."

"Can't say I've noticed."

"No? Well, she's red and ... are those my buffer panels?"

"No," she growled. "Came off a different boat."

"Don't look that way." He touched the makeshift heat shields, still warm to the touch before looking at her again. "Off a Firefly, though?"

Declan couldn't help but laugh, wondering exactly how Cat would field that question.

"Yup," was all the redhead muttered as she climbed in and brought the engine of the monstrosity out of idle. It rumbled like the panther that had just disappeared into the brush.

* * *

_"Serenity's ready whenever you are."_ Kaylee's voice came over the internal com system.

"Good."

_"You okay?"_

River was gripping the control yoke, her eyes on the panel in front of her. "Concentrating."

_"Oh. Right."_ The mechanic paused for a moment before asking what was really on her mind. _"Are they ... is Simon ..."_

"He's fine. They're on their way back." River sat back a millimetre. "With guests."

_"Guests?"_

"Familiars."

_"River, honey, I don't know what you mean."_

"Neither do I. Yet." River shook herself. "We might want to go to full burn."

_"In atmo?"_ Even over the com Kaylee sounded dubious. _"You know that ain't safe. Don't you?"_

"As an option." River could almost see the young woman gazing at her engine, biting her lip.

Then ... _"Okay. Give me a sec to make sure everything's locked down."_

"A second only ..."

* * *

For what seemed an age but was probably only a minute or two, Cat drove the mule in silence. Declan, in the back, shifted uncomfortably on the pile of guns, just knowing he was going to end up with the imprint of at least one set of electronic sights permanently engraved on his buttocks.

"Sit still," Cat growled. "You're throwing us off balance."

"More likely to be all that hardware you picked up," Mal muttered, keeping as far away from Cat as possible.

"Waste to leave good weaponry behind."

"Huh."

"Never left me behind either." He shot her a glance, and she risked turning her head so her green eyes were fully on his face. "I was part of your crew, Mal. On Serenity. And ..."

"And what? You sayin' there's more?"

"We were lovers."

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "_Shah muh?_"

"You. The _other_ you. Me. Lovers."

His blue eyes hardened. "Don't hardly think that can be right."

"She's telling the truth," Declan put in. "My Dad used to ... talk ... about ..." His voice trailed off. "I'll just sit here, shall I?"

"Yes," both Mal and Cat said, a duet of annoyance.

"Fine. Shiny. You just carry on not talking to each other, and I'll sit here with my ass going to sleep." Declan sat back, his arms crossed.

"Son, I wish the rest of you was, too," Mal ground out.

Declan exhaled noisily but didn't speak.

For a full two minutes. Then he poked Cat in the shoulder.

"Okay, look, shoot me if you like, but you gonna talk to him or just hope he can pick your thoughts out of your head like that panther of yours?" Declan asked.

Cat growled something about taking off his head.

"Oh, _tee wah duh pigu._"

"Don't tempt me." She could see Mal fingering his pistol with a thoughtful look on his face, and found herself smiling. "He really is harmless."

"Ain't him I'm worried about." Classic Mal ... protecting his crew from the big bad beastie.

"I'm not after your crew. Used to be part of it, long time ago."

"So you keep saying. Zoe, Simon ... and looks like you knew Jayne, too. What did that make you?"

"I kept your bed warm and your crew safe from things that went bump."

"Reavers, you mean." He ignored the first part, not quite ready to go down that path. She was attractive, even covered in blood, but he had a wife, and he loved Freya so much that sometimes it was painful. That kind of pain, though, was pretty addictive.

"And the like." She didn't add to the first bit either. There was enough time to play with that later.

Another bit of silence followed before Mal spoke again. "I ain't like Freya, you know. She don't want to leave you to them. 'N' I get the feeling she might even believe you. Me? I ain't sure what your reasons are."

"Reasons are good. Been trying to tell you that."

"Try harder."

"Mal, I'm here to save your life. Not ruin your marriage."

"Hell, if'n I got dead I think that'd put a crimp in the relationship anyways, don't you think?"

"You don't trust me."

"Ain't seen no reason to."

"I just killed a dozen men for you."

"Yeah, but from what you've said, that's like a snack before bedtime for you."

Declan almost laughed. For all that he knew Mal had to believe them, it was fun to watch them arguing.

"You're right, but I didn't have to. Could've just stood there and let them kill you."

"But then your job ain't done." Mal stared at the scenery whipping past. "And Frey's got this wild notion it's important."

"It is." Cat sounded defeated.

He turned enough to glare at her. "Then tell me. Make me believe you're who you say you are." He swallowed. "That me and you ... that there's a time somewhere out there we had each other."

"How?"

"Something I mighta told you that nobody else knew."

Cat thought a moment and Declan figured it would go back to the silence game. A minute later though, she spoke tentatively. "Like your tattoo?"

Mal rubbed at his right hip thoughtfully. "Nope, that won't do no good. Anyone that knew me during the war knows about that."

"How about how you got it?"

"Huh?"

"You were so drunk that night. Cussing the world, the Alliance ... hell, anything that got within twenty feet of you heard your wrath. Just lost a lot of men and ... stumbled back to base past this hole-in-the-wall tattoo parlor and you steered us in. Told the man you wanted my name on your hip, but I wouldn't let you. You'd regret it later when a woman captured your heart and you'd have to tell her why a name of another woman was in pride of place. So, with that smug grin on your face, you pointed at a bust of Bastet and said that if you couldn't get my name, then you'd get the next best thing." A smile, gentle and full of memories, lined her lips. "You said in the morning that your mother would kill you when she saw the damage. Of course, she'd never get the chance."

"Ain't what happened here."

"You were still drunk and I'm betting it's still a cat." She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he frowned.

"Freya's gonna want to keep ya." He changed the subject quick. "So, don't be hanging 'round once you drop me off. Don't need her being all motherly and making me let you stay."

"Mal I knew didn't let anyone make him do anything."

"Things change. Still don't always agree with her, though."

"You never were one to listen."

"Ain't that at all. Freya just forgets that I'm ..." He struggled for a moment to find the right word, then added, "I'm captain. My responsibility. My decision, come hell or high water. And I'm the one who has to bury my mistakes." His mind flickered to the graves he'd tended over the years, from Wash and Book to the single stone marking the crew of Road Runner.

She could smell the guilt pouring from him. "I understand."

"Do you? 'Cause there are days I don't. And there might be times Frey doesn't either."

"She doesn't understand your apprehension, not fully anyway." Cat shifted the big monster into a lower gear to avoid colliding with a massive, dead tree trunk before continuing. "War took your compassion for humans, made you only worry about your own. Way it works here in the 'verse. You take or it gets taken from you."

Mal looked at her a moment before shrugging. "I guess."

"Your Ma wouldn't approve of that attitude and though you honor her memory, part of you can't help but think that if she had been more like that, she'd still be alive. At least, that's how my version of Mal felt."

He was shocked. It was something no one knew, not even Freya. Mal knew she'd still love him the same, but some thoughts were meant to remain private, locked behind in one of those rooms in his mind she'd never ventured into. "How'd you -"

"Different universes, but some things always remain the same." She could feel his anger burning brightly.

"Well, whatever the 'verse, keep your mouth off my Ma," he warned.

Cat nodded. She knew she was right, and there was more, but that would wait. Little bites, River once told her, _Captain only likes little bites of the puzzle. Too much and he hides. _It looked like maybe this Mal was the same. Still, time and tides were waiting for no man - or woman - and she couldn't afford to take too much notice of his sensibilities. "Look, I'm not trying to make trouble. I'm trying to help. Save your life. Make sure what you do gets done."

He sat quietly for so long that she wasn't sure he'd heard her, but eventually he said, "Makes no never mind, Cat. What you are ... _who_ you are ... okay, so you knew me, maybe in more ways than one. But that was another man altogether, and I've got people I need to watch out for now, and, in all honesty, you might not be trying to make trouble but you sure as hell bring it with you."

"Mal -" Whatever she was going to say was lost as the mule left the thick stand of trees and they came face to face with a ship. She brought the mule to a stop and stared. "Serenity." It flowed off her tongue as one who speaks the name of a lover she hasn't seen in some time, and wondered at her reaction. After all, she'd only left the very same Firefly less than an hour before.

_Not same, _Cat heard Batha from wherever she was, something like joy in her mental voice as she hunted. _Younger._

Cat ignored her, climbing slowly from the vehicle even as Mal leaped to the ground and ran up the ramp.

He quickly checked his own mule was safely stowed then pounded on the internal com. "River! Get us in the sky!"

_"Two minutes."_

His face darkened. "I thought you said they were close?"

_"They're scanning the area."_ She was speaking slowly, like to an unresponsive child. _"If we take off now they'll know we're here."_

"Won't they just see us anyway?"

_"I'm playing dead."_

"And if they come over the horizon we won't just be playin'. Get my ship out of atmo!"

_"Shh. Concentrating."_

"Albatross ..."

"_Jia yan ..."_

Cat, coming up the ramp behind him, almost missed a step. Surely it wasn't possible ...

Mal muttered something obscene in Chinese and headed for the stairs, adding over his shoulder, "You'd better get that mule of yours out of the way, else she's likely to get fried when we take off."

"Nice guy," Declan commented, having followed her inside.

"He was. Too gorram stubborn for his own good, though." Her hands were clenched into fists, and sharp pains in her palms indicated her claws had pierced her own skin. Forcing herself to relax she felt the tiny wounds heal over. "And he never did listen."

Declan was staring around the cargo bay. "Do you think she flies?" he asked.

Cat growled, then felt the metal band on her wrist vibrate gently, and backed out of the Firefly, leaving Declan to explore. It wouldn't do for anyone to eavesdrop, at least not yet. With a sigh and a tap to one of the smaller buttons, she answered. "Less bumpy next time would be appreciated, Rex."

_"Oh, come on, Kitten. Ain't fun without a few little jitters."_ She could picture the strawberry blonde lunatic smiling as he used his own personal nickname for her.

A purr-like laugh echoed in her head as Batha put on a turn of speed and leaped from a rocky outcrop. _Act like one._

_Whose side are you on?_

_Side always on. _Cat knew what was coming next, and could imagine her friend's tail twitching. _Mine._

Knowing a threat to her feline companion was basically useless, Cat turned her annoyance on someone else and spoke into the speaker on her bracelet. "Call me Kitten one more time and I swear when I get back, I'll gut you."

_"See, that would scare the crap out of me, but then I think, how will you get back without me flying you?"_ His laugh was infectious and she couldn't help but smile. _"So, Boss Man wants to know how it's going. Caught word you were seen. A real no-no if you ask him. But what I want to know is ...she still got those killer legs?" _

"I'm not even going to begin to answer that question. As for the rest, tell him to give me time. He should know Mal isn't easily swayed, especially faced with one such as I."

_"Oh, Kitten, where's that charm of yours? You know flash your fangs, flex your claws ..."_

"Juggle geese?" she added.

_"Need to leave that to the professionals." _Another voice could be heard in the background, and he suddenly sounded as serious as he ever got. _"We've picked up a few odd readings, so you might want to keep your eyes open. Chances are they're gonna throw everything at you."_

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Rex." A figure headed toward them out of the Firefly, and Cat recognized Hank. "Hold that thought," she murmured.

"Gotta get you loaded," the pilot called as he approached. "Looks like the bad guys have better sensors than we gave 'em credit for, and they're coming in fast." He pointed to the ramp as she looked over toward the ship. "Your mule should fit in the cargo bay. Be a tight squeeze, but ..."

"Mal approve?" She waited for a response, somehow knowing there wasn't going to be one.

_"Hey, who's that?"_ the speaker on her wrist crackled.

But instead of answering the question, she replied, "Check in later and before you ask, no ... I will not tell you about her legs." She shut the link down.

Hank stared at her. "Who was ..." He stopped. "You know, never mind. We need to go ... now."

She nodded and jumped back into the mule's driving seat. It would be a tight fit, but knowing what she did, Frankenstein would come in handy.

Freya was waiting for them in the bay. "As snug as you can get her," she ordered. "Try not to damage anything."

Cat narrowed her eyes, but did as she was told. It looked like maybe Mal was right about his wife, and she had gotten around him saying no by not asking at all. Shutting down the mule's engines the old craft settled to the deck, and Hank jumped from his place on the running board.

"Hi!" a bright voice called. "Nice to have you with us!"

Cat looked up. A young woman, wearing what appeared to be coveralls decorated with applique animals, waved at her. "Uh ...hi."

Kaywhinnet Lee Frye, as was. Young. Vibrant. Just like Simon. Not old and surrounded by so many grandchildren nobody could move. No grandchildren here. But there was something ... Cat's sensitive nose had picked it up, a sort of cross between the two of them. She didn't have an opportunity to chase it, though, as Freya spoke.

"Tell Mal everyone's on board. And you need to be back in the engine room."

"I only wanted to say hello," Kaylee insisted, but nodded. "I'll let 'em know."

Cat, though, mentally searched the area. "We can't go. Batha ... my panther isn't here."

"Panther?" Kaylee asked, glancing at Freya.

_Not yours. _A rumbling echoed as the large cat slipped in. _But here._

_'__Bout time._ Cat shot back and would have added more if she hadn't spied the dead carcass of a boar hanging from the panther's mouth. "What the hell ..."

At that moment, Kaylee saw Batha and screamed loudly.

Declan, standing directly under the catwalk, winced.

_Peace offering, _Batha remarked as the mechanic looked at both Freya and Cat before screaming one more time.

_Not such a good idea there, Bat. _Grabbing the boar, Cat slung it out of the ramp.

_Good meat wasted. _

_Don't worry. We might just follow it out, s_he remarked, resting her hand on the panther's back.

Mal hurried through the top hatch, following Kaylee's scream, skidding to a halt at the sight of a second mule cluttering his cargo bay, and worse, the redhead.

"It's okay," Hank said quickly from where he was checking the new hover was secure. "Kaylee saw the ... that." He nodded towards the panther.

_Not that. Panther._

"What she said."

Mal didn't even look his way. "Frey?" he asked quietly, attempting to keep his short temper on a shorter leash.

She looked up at him. _They can't stay on this moon, Mal. And they've nowhere else to go._

_You think I don't know that?_

_I think you're trying hard __**not**__ to think about it at all._

His eyes narrowed. _Frey ..._

_What?_

For a nanosecond he imagined what his life would be like if he hadn't married Freya, the freedom he could be enjoying right now with people who actually did as they were told. Then he mentally slapped himself for even considering.

Batha snorted softly.

Glaring at the panther, Mal sighed mightily. "Fine. Close up. And go get that boar. Like the cat said, we can't waste good meat."

_Not cat, s_he grumbled heading after her partner, who was striding towards the dead boar.

"Told you you're hard to explain," she said quietly as Batha took a mouthful of hide, carrying her kill inside so that Cat didn't get any more bloody.

A voice interrupted any comment Batha might have made, issuing from the internal com and echoing in their minds.

_"Incoming."_


	4. Chapter 4

Cat ran up the ramp, seeing Kaylee disappearing through the top hatch back towards her domain. Batha was at her heels, a little ungainly from the animal in her mouth, but she was safely aboard when Cat slammed her hand down on the door control. The inner doors slid together, not quite closed before they felt the Firefly take off.

"Gorramit," Hank muttered, heading up the metal stairs two at a time. "She's always tryin' to take my job." As he approached the top the floor twisted and he had to hang onto the railing to prevent himself being tossed over the side.

The internal dampeners caught up, but only for a second as the floor tilted the other way. A whine, not entirely from the engine room, grew louder, seeming to make the bulkheads vibrate in sympathy, then there was a jerk and everyone was thrown forward.

"Missile," Hank said, his knuckles white.

"They're shooting at us?" Mal's temper finally snapped. "Those _wahng-ba dan duh biao-tze _are firing on my gorram ship?"

"I think so," Hank confirmed. "It missed us," he added, ever the optimist.

Fury tightened Mal's face. He pointed at Cat and Declan. "You - stay here."

The redhead shrugged. "No place else to go."

"Frey, you ... hey, where are you going?"

"To help Kaylee," his wife said. "Like you wanted."

"Can I get a damn order out before you read it?" He sounded exasperated, but it wasn't really directed at her.

She flashed him a smile and slid away through the hatch.

The Firefly shuddered again and Mal glared at Hank.

"I'm going, I'm going," the pilot promised, pulling himself up the last couple of steps. "I'll try and stop River turning us into a smear on the landscape." He staggered through the doorway, wondering if he was going to lose his lunch.

"I'd take it as a kindness," Mal said, with only the faintest touch of sarcasm. He followed the other man, glancing only once down into the cargo bay.

"Well ... this is fun," Declan said as another lurch threatened to deposit him on his backside for the second time that day.

Cat's claws grew long enough for her to thrust them deep into a crate to give her stability. "Actually," she said thoughtfully, "this is pretty normal."

Batha just cleaned her whiskers and growled low.

* * *

Up on the bridge River hadn't relinquished her post, staring out of the windows at the mountain range she'd led them to, her hands controlling the yoke as if the ship itself was a part of her.

Hank had to content himself with sitting in the left hand seat, eyes straining at the control board. "Honey ..."

"Seen it."

Indeed, the Firefly was already twisting out of the way of another missile. It exploded on a cliff face in front of them, showering the bow with rock fragments.

Mal pulled himself up the steps, ignoring the pain in his shoulder where he'd been thrown into the bulkhead. He could feel blood from the reopened graze running down his arm, but he ignored that too.

"Well?" he managed to grind out.

"They haven't caught us," River said, her calmness as she wrenched the ship into a roll almost as terrifying as the landscape going by overhead.

"Which is odd in itself," Hank added. "They're newer, faster ... I can only figure they're waiting for us to tear ourselves apart."

A metallic groan issued from somewhere beneath their feet. "Which we might do," Mal said, throwing himself forward and gripping the back of the pilot's seat.

"Not as good as me," River commented.

"Not sure they have to be." Mal wanted to close his eyes as Serenity slipped through a gap that didn't look wide enough to swing Maoli, let alone a spaceship.

"But they do." For one, brief, horrific moment she let go of the yoke with her right hand and activated the com. "Kaylee. Ready?"

_"As we'll ever be."_

"Counting down ..."

Everything in Mal's experience told him what happened next was impossible as his body suddenly weighed three times more than it should and his fingers strained to stop him being hurled backwards.

Serenity climbed, straight up.

"Three ..."

And up.

"Two ..."

And up.

"One ..."

The Firefly went to burn.

They say a man's life flashes before his eyes as he's about to die, but all Mal could see was a moment over a decade before when a Hawaiian-shirted, blond maniac had done the same thing and knocked a Reaver ship out of the sky. He prayed for a similar outcome.

In fact, it was slightly different. The private mercs' vessel, while fast and manoeuvrable, had sacrificed some protection in favour of that speed and manoeuvrability. The wash of fire from Serenity's backside caught them full on the less defended belly as their pilot overcompensated for the hard ascent, and in the microsecond of life he had left River could feel him realise his mistake. Then he was incinerated along with his ship.

"Good gorram," was all Hank could say as he watched them explode in the rear viewscreen.

* * *

"Do you think we won?" Declan asked, warily releasing his hold on the mule.

"We're not dead." Cat muttered drawing her claws from the crate, still listening.

"Good point."

_Hungry_. Batha nosed the dead boar.

Cat glanced down. _Eat, then. It's not like anyone's going to stop you. And you've never worried before._

_Not home. _The panther sighed, turning the carcase gently over on the metal ground. _Guts gone. Left for vultures._

_"_Good girl. Scavengers need to eat too."

_No scavengers left,_ Batha snickered. _Burned to crisp._

Cat couldn't help the smile, but it faded quickly. "Feels like home," she said quietly.

_But not,_ Batha repeated.

_"_Doesn't change the fact we're standing in her cargo bay with all of them on board."

_Different. Has mate._

"That never mattered to me. He could have taken Inara or found someone who could have given him a family, if that's what he wanted." Her eyes glowed for a second in anger at the regrets of the past. "I would've lived with that."

_Scare him now. Both do. _Cleaning a paw of the fresh blood, Batha looked at Cat. _Long way from trust._

"Still my pack, Bat. Always be my pack."

_Protect the cubs._

_Defend what's ours, _Cat echoed.

Declan looked from one to the other. "You're having a conversation I know nothing about, aren't you?"

"This isn't the end of it," Cat said.

"I kinda figured that."

"We won this time, but they'll be back. The rats and roaches always are."

"We?"

"Mal and his crew."

Declan smiled slightly. "Batha's right - this ain't home."

"It doesn't matter." Cat turned her back on him, fiddling with something on her mule. "It never damn well matters."

* * *

"Kaylee?"

"Cap." The young woman tightened the last bolt and slid out from under the engine.

"We okay?"

"She threw a suspension loop, but considering what you were doing ..." She glared at him. "Could've been a lot worse."

"We could've been blown outta the sky," he pointed out.

"And if any of her circuits'd fried we wouldn't'a needed the bad guys help."

Mal put up a hand. "Okay. I get that. And believe me, I'd've preferred an easy, langourous pick-up myself. They just had a different outcome in mind."

"Yeah, well ..." She backed down a millimetre. "I'm still gonna have to do a full check over. And Frey's gonna have to help." She glanced at the other woman standing quietly by the workbench.

"You do that," Mal said. "But maybe in a coupla minutes, _dong mah_? I'd kinda like to have a word with my wife."

Kaylee's eyes widened. "Oh. Yeah. Right." She tugged a rag from her pocket and wiped her hands. "Well, I could go a coffee."

"You'll have to make some, considering the pot got tipped over. And you might wanna look in on the kids too. Make sure they're okay."

"Then ... yeah. I'll ..." She backed up and hurried out of the door.

Mal turned to look at Freya. "Well."

"Well."

"She's on board. So's that damn cat of hers."

"Panther."

"I don't care."

"The kids are fine, by the way. Bethie's got them all in her room. She's reading to them."

"Here's hoping they stay put."

"Oh, they will. They're very curious, of course, about the newcomers, but they won't come out until we say it's okay."

"Only it's not." He crossed his arms, feeling the tug of the graze on his shoulder but ignoring it. "Frey, you went against my orders."

"Because they were wrong." She slipped past him towards the kitchen.

"They were still my orders!" Instead of continuing towards the dining area, Freya turned the corner and started down the stairs. "Frey, dammit, stand still when I'm angry at you!"

"Why?" She looked over her shoulder at him then disappeared.

He closed his eyes briefly. "You're gonna be the death of me, woman," he muttered, then followed after her. As he reached the common area, he saw her backside vanish into the infirmary. "Frey ..."

"Oh, good, you're here," she said brightly. "Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit down." She patted the medbed.

"What's ... going on here?" Simon asked, looking from one to the other.

"Mal's torn open that graze on his shoulder," Freya explained. "I think it needs a stitch."

"It doesn't."

"Mal, you're still bleeding."

He glanced down at his shirt, and the fresh stain. "It's fine."

She sighed. "Okay. But I was going to let you tell me off while Simon worked. As it stands, I'm just going to have to -"

"Frey." He interrupted her in a heavy voice. "Just ..." Climbing wearily onto the medbed, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Good." All of a sudden she was standing in front of him, her fingers gentle on his cheek, lifting his face to look into his eyes. "I'm not having you get another infection," she said softly.

"Dammit, Frey ..."

In what seemed to be a single motion she bent her head enough to kiss him, then stood back, her hands behind her. "Whenever you're ready, Simon."

Looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in his own infirmary, the young doctor busied himself getting out the various bits and pieces he needed.

Mal gazed at his wife. "You brought her on board." The anger he'd felt had died somewhat, but was still there, banked deep, even as he eased his shoulder out of his clothing.

"I did."

"When you knew I didn't want her here."

"She'd be dead."

"Not necessarily."

"Mal, even those bodies aren't there any more."

He had a mental image that he knew wasn't his, of a dozen men being cremated, even their bones turning to nothing but ash, and he bridled ... then Simon stuck him with a needle. "Hey!"

"Sorry, did you want the pain to go with the guilt?" Simon asked astutely.

"Just ... do your job." He turned back to Freya. "And you ... don't you go dropping helpful little pictures in my mind again."

"Sorry, Mal. I thought it might help."

"Well, it didn't."

"Sorry."

She looked so like her daughter caught in the act that he had to take a deep breath to avoid smiling. "Okay, then. Explain."

"I can't."

"Right. So you just take it into your head to invite a stranger and her cat on board my ship, cluttering up my cargo bay with their mule too, as it happens, and I'm supposed to take it on faith that you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes."

Simon poked Mal in the area of the wound, but the captain showed no sign of feeling any discomfort. In fact, neither husband nor wife seemed to even realise he was there as he picked up the needle and thread.

"You don't even like the woman!" Mal insisted.

"I don't have to. I only have to know she's important."

"Did you see what she did?"

"Yes. And she wouldn't do it to us."

"You can be sure of that, can you?"

Freya looked into his eyes. "Why are you so against her?"

"I'm not!"

"Then there's something else."

He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, to see her cry, or to know she felt pain because of him, so he lied. "Nothing, Frey. Nothing."

Something fell behind her eyes, like shutters, and he knew she knew.

"I see." She turned away. "You'd best give me that shirt when you're done. I'll mend it." She walked to the door.

"Frey ... wait."

She didn't look back. "Mal, I didn't lie to you. I didn't ask you, but I didn't lie."

"You heard."

She nodded. "I wanted to keep you safe."

"You ever gonna stop peeking?"

"I love you."

His heart flipped, like it always did when she said those three, simple words. He glanced at Simon, who rolled his eyes but clipped the stitch he was making. Sliding from the bed, Mal crossed the small room and stood behind his wife. "_Xin gan_, I love you too." He put his hands on her hips, turning her around. "And whatever she says, it wasn't me."

She looked into his face, searching his blue eyes for the truth. Whatever she'd seen must have satisfied her, because she nodded. "Then believe me, too. They're important. To us all."

"Okay," he agreed. "But if I don't get any better answers, then I'm putting 'em off on Persephone."

"Yes, Mal."

He had to smile slightly at the meekness of her tone. "You're just agreeing with me, ain't you?"

"Yes, Mal."

"'Cause you don't really agree with me at all, do you?"

She smiled. "You'd better let Simon finish his work. He's got supper to do yet." She ran her palm down his chest, making him tremble, then left the infirmary.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Simon asked, standing with his threaded needle and scissors still in his hands.

"Nope."

"Fine. I love living in the dark. I've got so used to it I'm considering changing my name to 'mushroom'."

"Don't worry, doc," Mal said, sitting back down again. "You ain't the only one."


	5. Chapter 5

"So any ideas on what we're suppose to do? I mean besides stand here looking all ..."

"Lost?" Cat suggested as Declan shook his head.

"Was gonna say unwanted, but lost works well." Looking down at his clothes, he smiled. "Just realised I left my things back on Hera ... future Hera ..." He sighed. "Where ever the good gorram it was that we just came from. By the way, why ain't I gone? I mean this is obviously a time before I was born and ..."

"Never are going be here." She climbed into the mule, shifting the rifles and odd weapons around so she could get to her clothes. "And you can probably bum something from Hank or maybe even Simon. Mal ... when he's in a good enough mood."

"Hank and Simon I can live with. Not sure I want to be wearing Reynolds' clothes."

"Respect him," Cat warned. "Won't ask you to like him, but you want to stay here, you will respect Malcolm Reynolds. Your daddy always did."

"His daddy always did what?" Mal spoke as he dropped down from the steps to the common area, Cat looking at Declan with the order of keep quiet oozing from her eyes. She hoped the boy was a bit smarter than his father.

"Thanks ... for letting us stay," Declan managed before deciding whether to go on and brave Cat's wrath or just let her deal with it.

"Am I?" Mal asked in turn.

"Uh ... you're not?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I am."

"Then ... thanks." Declan headed towards the back end of their mule, mumbling something about hot tempered women and the trouble they could get a man into.

Mal looked at Cat. "Still, it ain't my choice, but the land back there's pretty much burned to nothing. And there are still places we got to go. Badger I'm thinking might know what to do with you. Leave you off at Persephone. Better that way." He cast a glance at her, but didn't hold a stare.

Cat could smell the fresh stitches to his bullet wound, relief escaping from her in the form of a sigh. At least, Freya seemed to take care of him well enough.

"But, ain't it a pile of rubble too ... I mean the war ..." Declan interrupted and then Cat's hand raised. "Oh ... right. Never mind."

"Reason for that?" Mal asked and Cat shook her head.

"Jumping universes can throw you, especially first timers." Shaking her head, she sighed. "Wherever you need to drop us is fine. Batha and I are plenty resourceful, and Declan ... him too, I guess."

"Ain't gonna fight me? Tell me 'bout that mission of yours and how I got things need doing."

"Already made that clear. Can't make you listen. Not my job." Returning to her project at hand, she left the captain standing there for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Only got one room open so hope you three don't mind sharing." That wasn't entirely honest, but his conversation with Freya had wound Mal up a little more than anticipated, and while it was true that the other guest rooms weren't made up, it wouldn't have taken much to make them habitable. Still, maybe it made things a little better knowing they were going to be as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Not a problem. If it gets too cramped, I'll sleep in the mule." It had been where she usually slept when making jumps. Of course, that was because she and the panther didn't have the option of a bed.

_Like dark. _Batha stated, her green eyes staring up at where their hammock usually hung. _Like high place._

_I know, but this ain't our ship and I don't plan on being here long enough to make her ours._ Cat knew how the beast felt, but they were already pressing boundaries with Mal. Didn't need to add any more to the pile.

_Miss home. Miss Kitty._ Walking toward the middle of the bay, Batha flopped down with a flick of her long thick tail.

Mal raised his eyebrow in query, and Cat said quickly, "Excuse her, she's just..."

"Difficult?" Mal injected as the tail slammed hard on the grates.

_No more than you. _Batha rumbled. _I listen._

"Batha." Cat chastised.

_No guts. Reason others died._ Closing her eyes, Cat felt the panther bring up her walls, knowing she wanted to be left alone. Looking at Mal, the red haired woman knew the last part of her panther's speech was only shared with her. One less thing right now to explain.

"So Badger's still on Persephone?" Cat said, working herself off the subject with Mal, noting both his uneasiness as well as her own. A nod from him made her shake her head. "I'd've thought some low life did him in. Only fitting, mind you."

"Believe me, it's been a struggle not to be that low life my own self, but sometimes he comes up with the goods. And since he has a lot of grubby fingers in equally grubby pies, he might know what's going on."

"I told you -"

"Yes, I know. But I ain't so stupid as to just take your word for it, tattoo or no."

"Fine." She exhaled heavily. "It's your funeral."

"It usually is." His lips twitched. "And I'm just wondering how you come to know Badger?" he asked casting a glance to one of the heat rifles Declan was stowing out of sight amongst the crates and cages along the walls.

"My 'verse, we go back a long ways. Close to friends as one can be with a man who's promised to kill you first chance he gets."

Mal made a scoffing noise through his nose. "Badger's not my friend."

"Wasn't in my 'verse either. You and he had an ... understanding." She smiled at the thought.

"An understanding. Right. That'd be the kind where he tries to sell me out on a regular basis, and I consider hangin' him up for the vultures." He shook his head. "And why did you call him a friend?"

"Because for a time before I came to Serenity, I ran in a completely different circle."

"Ain't a good one if it had Badger at the head?"

Cat could hear Declan huff angrily, but didn't acknowledge it. Instead she said, "Men do funny things when all that's left to their lives is what's on their back. My husband was one of them. He did what was needed even if it wasn't legal, especially if it fucked with the Alliance."

"Sounds to me like he was a good man."

"No. 'Ski was a great man. There's a difference." Reaching inside the mule one last time, Cat caught the slight grin on Declan's face as she nodded. She then turned back toward Mal with her large bag in hand. "Now, which way did you say that room was?"

"Just out the back, through the common area." Mal glanced at Declan. "Except if you're planning on keeping those weapons, you're gonna be putting 'em somewhere a bit safer than in amongst my crates." He crossed to the wall, leaning on a section. Something clicked and a piece slid out. He lifted it free and stepped back. "I'd rather we spaced 'em, but if we run across any Alliance patrols, I don't intend to be caught with my pants down."

"You mean like on Bellerophon?" Cat asked slyly.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you know about that?"

"I thought you understood. The more things change ..."

"Yeah." He shook himself, aware of something in her green-eyed gaze that seemed to stroke up and down his spine. "Anyways, I've a notion those damn guns ain't worth the metal they're made of, but you can stash 'em in there."

But I just got done hiding them!" Declan protested, but the words died in his throat at a look from Cat. "Fine," he fairly spat. "Like I didn't get enough exercise today anyway."

"And when you've got done with that, there's a few rules I need to go over ..."

Declan sighed, but grabbed the weapons and headed towards where the Captain stood.

_Reaver Chow problem, _Batha commented from a corner where she had dragged the boar out of sight.

_Reaver Chow? You mean Declan? _Cat questioned.

_Reaver spawn sounds wrong._

_Whatever. Declan's fine. Just a little too much like his dad._

_More like mom. Runs hotter. Captain man too._

_I noticed. Not as calm, but then in our world Mal knew what you and I could do. Not so much here._

_Must learn. All do. Or mission fail._

_Yes, Bat. I know. Don't need to remind me. Can't make them trust me. None of them... _Cat's mind moved to Declan. _Dad was easier._

_Reaver had reason. Chow not._

_Make sure you finish all that boar. Don't need another thing for Mal to complain about. _She changed the subject as a sigh echoed in her head.

_Avoid stupid. Will bite later. _The snap of a leg bone rattled across the bay. _Not much left. Want some?_

_No. I'll eat what dried meat we have left. Easier on my stomach after the jump._

_Need human interaction. Dinner._

_Not yet. Give it another day before I expose myself to this family. Can't keep it, remember?_

_Yes. Remember. _Cat's mind fell silent as the panther went back to eating.

* * *

Declan sighed as he headed forward in the ship, looking for a possible clothing donor. His shirt had become rather dirty from moving the rifles and although a good wash in the sink would fix it right up, walking around shirtless while it dried wasn't something he wanted to explain.

Glancing up towards the bridge, he could see Mal sitting in the pilot's chair, and, no matter what Cat said, he just couldn't bring himself to ask the captain for a loan. Turning the other way there was movement in the red-hued engine room - Kaylee, most likely - and his feet made the decision as he started towards her. In all the stories, she'd been the most approachable, the one least likely to send him off with a flea in his ear, so maybe she'd be able to help with the shirt problem.

He stepped down into the kitchen, but had to stop for a moment, feeling the past washing over him. This was it, the centre of Serenity. The flowers painted on the pipes, the soft glow from the lamp, even the big old table ... He ran his fingers over the wood grain, wondering at the number of plans that had been made here, the meals taken, the laughter and the -

"Hey, need something ... Declan, right?"

He turned to see the pilot standing behind the counter with a cup of coffee in one hand, a paperback book in the other.

Declan nodded. "Ya, that's right. And you're Hank ... Zoe's husband."

"Been called worse, but that's me." A smile told Declan the man had only been kidding. "What you need?"

"Feel bad asking, but ... think I could get a set of clothes from you? Just a shirt and a pair of pants until we get somewhere I can buy some new."

"Sure." Hank grinned. "We're much of a size, but I draw the line at lending you my underwear."

"I ... think I can manage on that score."

Hank chuckled. "Shiny. Come on with me." He put his cup and book down on the table, and led the way back towards the bridge, stopping at an open hatch. "Give me a sec." Dropping down the ladder, he kept on talking. "We've got laundry facilities, and Simon's pretty good at getting out blood, so you can keep yourself clean, at least."

"Thanks." Declan laughed lightly. "I hadn't actually considered I'd be taking a trip when I woke up this morning." Or whenever the hell that morning had been, he added silently.

"Kaylee'll probably be getting you out a coupla towels, and there's the guest head just around the corner from your room. We're a little low on water for showering, so I'd stick with a wash for the mo. Soon as we hit Persephone I'll link Serenity up and get the tanks refilled."

"That's fine."

"Mind, then you won't be able to get away from Jayne in there, singing love songs."

"Jayne? Jayne Cobb Jayne?"

Hank's head popped back up and he climbed into the corridor. "Yeah. Kinda freezes the blood, don't it?"

Remembering some of the tales his father had told, it certainly did. He changed the subject. "So ... what do you do for fun around here?" Declan asked. "You know, in the long evenings."

Hank laughed as he handed over two t-shirts and a pair of pants. "Pretty much each evening is long, being out in the Black." He leaned on the wall, prepared to chat for as long as he could get away with it. "You been out for long periods?"

"Yeah. My family has a ship."

"Oh, then you know all about it."

"No kids on board, though. Not since we were young."

"No, well, that does make a difference." Hank crossed his arms. "Well, there's the Cortex, a'course. Although Mal don't like us using that too much, in case they've figured a way of tracking us through it. Then I've got my library, and -"

"Library?"

If possible Hank became even more animated. "Oh, if you like reading you'll love these. I've got hundreds. You ever heard of Milla Cardoza?"

"I ... think so."

"I've got all her works, right from when she first started out. My favourite's Dead Sea Rising - have you read it?"

"Ah, no."

"I'll get it out for you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"And there's always Jayne's weights out in the bay if you get really bored."

"Sounds ... good. But don't you ever do anything like, I don't know, play cards?"

A shadow passed over Hank's face. "Well, the others do, but I don't. Not no more."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Realising this was a touchy subject for some reason, Declan just nodded. "Anyway, thanks for the clothes."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, just ask."

"I will."

Hank grinned and headed back towards the kitchen, whistling.

Declan walked slowly to the stairs, his arms full of borrowed clothes, shaking his head. Just a day before he'd been wondering what he was going to do with his life, about to say goodbye to his parents for the last time, and now ... here he was on a ship that shouldn't be able to fly, with a crew half of whom were dead, a captain who was about as _leng xue_ as they come, and a woman who looked more gorgeous than should be legal ... oh, and a man who liked trashy romance novels.

"_Ya yu min ren,"_ he murmured to himself. "I'm never gonna make it to Persephone alive."

* * *

Batha rolled on her back and looked up into the superstructure. She might have been born in a lab, but her DNA was just calling out for somewhere high to sleep on. And directly above her was a small maintenance platform with a ladder leading right up to ...

Something tickled her nose and she was immediately on guard, back on her feet and tasting the air. Something was coming.

Her ears pricked forwards as she heard the unmistakeable sound of claws on metal, and she stared at the doorway to the common area.

Cat, who had been taking a somewhat illicit tour of the ship, stepped through the top hatch. "Batha?" she said softly, recognising the tension in the panther's sleek lines. "Batha, don't ..." She ran down the stairs.

Her companion ignored her as she concentrated fully on ... a dog? A little dog, stepping over the sill, legs stiff, back ridged with upright fur.

Batha stared at the small brown animal, who growled at her and advanced slowly, head low. One good swipe, that's all it would take. One swipe and –

Something sleek and grey shot between them, and Batha felt half a dozen pinpricks erupt on her nose.

Maoli hissed.

_Cousin_. The big cat grumbled as the claw marks on her nose slowly healed themselves. Tossing a look at the dog and then back to the cat, Batha bent her head lower than both, her chin brushing the hull. _Your territory. Just visiting._

_C_at stared down at the pets, placing a hand on Batha's back. It was almost amusing to see the animals in Mal's Serenity, considering his reaction to the panther. Still, they looked right as the pair defended their home from the big intruder.

_Not the only one. _Her thoughts were interrupted by her companion as a wet nose on Cat's hand along with a pair of paws on her leg alerted her to the dog's scrutiny.

_Doesn't know what to think, _she echoed back as the small cat circled them all, even as she absently fondled the dog's ears.

_Not human, not cat. Both. _Batha huffed gently. _Confusing to small minds._

_Sadly, big minds have a challenge with the concept as well._

_Only when not open. _Something moved near the front of the ship, a gasp that made the panther's ears perk. _Cubs._

_Be careful. This isn't our home, not our people._ Cat knew Batha would never hurt a child, having seen it first hand on her Serenity, but here was different. These people didn't know her companion and a three hundred pound panther next to a fifty pound kid was more than a little unsettling.

_Never hurt cubs. _It was a statement, nothing more, and Cat took it as such. Arguing with her was of a wall, only thing was sometimes Cat actually won against the wall.

A child of about eight years old tumbled through the door to the common area, her long honey-coloured hair caught in a messy pony-tail. She was dressed in a pair of shorts that her mother probably thought she'd grow into, and a t-shirt that proclaimed she was Princess Persephone, however unlikely, while the reason for her sudden appearance clustered around the hatchway. Maybe half a dozen other small children were trying to hide but see as well.

"Hi," Cat said.

"Fiddler," the little girl said.

"What?"

"Fiddler!" she said again, this time stamping her foot.

The dog whined softly.

"Fiddler ..."

The small animal almost sighed, but slunk back towards his mistress, who picked him up and handed him to a boy behind her.

"Sorry," she said, smiling warily at Cat. "He was just 'tecting us."

_Forgiven._

All the girl's attention returned to the panther, as if she'd known it wasn't Cat who dropped the word into her mind. "Oh." She took a step forward towards the huge feline. "My name's Bethie. Bethany really, but everyone calls me Bethie. Or short stub."

_Or Princess?_

She giggled. "Sometimes." Her foot began to roll. "I like you."

Cat was amazed. Most children would have run from Batha, particularly having 'heard' her, yet here this Bethie was, being more friendly than anyone yet.

_Like you._ Batha watched the little girl, and something in her twisted. _Kitty_, she thought, an ache in her belly that wouldn't go away. She moved silently toward her, her pads not making a sound on the deck grating. It had been years since the big cat had felt little arms around her, had chased down little legs, and heard the squeal of a girl under her as she tickled a face that smelled of dinner with her long whiskers and rough tongue.

_Batha_, Cat warned. _We can't stay.__ You get too attached and you know what it's going to be like when we leave._

Batha ignored her as something pulled the big panther to the little girl, and as hard as it would be to say goodbye, she needed this.

A sound on the walkway above made Cat tense, turning to the possibility of a new danger, her claws lengthening, fangs ready to bite and tear and ... It was Kaylee.

"Bethie?" The young mechanic crossed to the edge. "Come on, it's time for ..." She stopped, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the railing.

Now Cat understood. Why Bethie's scent seemed so familiar. "Batha ..."

The panther took no notice. Her mind was on the fact that the girl smelled of food, of the medicine man and the engine girl, but it was another scent that caused her to huff gently. She smelled of flowers. Kitty always smelled of flowers from the big merc's gifts. Each quiet step drew her closer, and it was as if no one else was looking as the girl waved at the big cat.

"Be my friend?" Bethie said.

Kaylee's hand flew to her mouth. She almost fell down the stairs in her haste, but it was too late.

Batha reached out, sniffed Bethie's hand, then ran her tongue across the back. Bethie giggled at the roughness, and all at once buried her face in the thick, black fur. Nobody could deny the contented and satisfied sigh that echoed in their heads and the deep melodic purr that resounded in their ears.

"_Ai ya_," Kaylee whispered, her knees weak, just managing to hold herself together by clinging to the handrail.

After hugging Batha for a little bit longer, the little girl looked up into Cat's green eyes. "Is she yours?"

"In a way." Cat smiled, fangs showing. Younger than Kitty, the child looked so much like her mother.

Standing for a moment, she held out her small hand. "I'm Bethie."

Taking her hand, Cat felt something inside her break. She missed Kitty, the little girl who ran all over the ship driving everyone crazy. "Name's Cat."

A small laugh escaped her lips as Kaylee moved to say something to her, but Cat raised her hand. "Something funny about my name?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Well, it is slightly funny and 'fore you ask, no, I haven't got a tail."

Even Kaylee couldn't help but laugh as her daughter took a look behind the woman, just to make sure.

* * *

"What's all the fussing about?" Mal asked as he stepped through the top hatch. Zoe and Hank were standing at the railing, both of them looking down.

"You might want to take a look at this, sir," his first mate said.

He moved next to her. "Look at ..." His jaw dropped slightly. "What the hell ...?"

Below them, on the bay floor, Bethie was down on all fours, pretend-growling, while Batha patted at her with her huge paws.

"I think it's sweet," Hank said.

"Not the word I was looking for."

"Didn't you ever want a cat when you were a kid?"

"Baby, not now," Zoe murmured, seeing the vein starting to throb on her captain's forehead. "Hadn't you better go check our course?"

For once Hank took the hint, and he pressed his lips briefly to her cheek before disappearing towards the bridge.

Mal was still staring down, an odd look on his face. "Well, that's ... not something I ever thought I'd see."

"Not even when we robbed that circus on Dido?" his first mate asked, smiling slightly.

"That girl was a coupla decades older'n Bethie. And she had a whip." He unconsciously rubbed at the faded scar on his thigh. "Damn tiger."

"Does Freya know about her, sir?"

"The girl? Or the tiger?"

"Either. Both."

"It was one night," Mal protested, but not loudly. "And I figured you could get the goods while I kept her occupied."

"It didn't work out quite that easy, sir."

"No, it didn't." He sighed. "Plans have a tendency to make their own endings."

Zoe's smile widened a little. "That they do, sir."

"I thought I was gonna get eaten." At Zoe's raised eyebrow he quickly went on, "By the tiger."

"Of course, sir."

"I didn't figure it wanted to play with me." He gazed back down into the bay, and this time his expression had softened. "Every little girl's dream," he added so quietly she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "You conjure she's safe down there?" he went on in a more normal tone.

"With a panther?"

"True. 'Cept I don't want to be the one who says she can't." Mal leaned on the railing. "I'm kinda fed up being the bad guy around here."

"Sir." Zoe nudged him and pointed down beneath them.

He stared through the grating. "Ah. Right."

Kaylee was sitting on one of the crates, her elbows on her knees, just watching, a wistful smile on her face. Cat herself was standing close by, her thumbs caught in the top of her pants. She wasn't exactly grinning, but it was close.

"If anything was likely to happen, I think Kaylee would throw herself into the lion's den first. Or cat's mouth."

_Not cat._

Mal's eyebrow raised, just a millimetre. "You know, I've gotten used to the Readers on board dropping their little thoughts into my mind, but I still can't adjust to an animal doing it."

"Are you afraid of what Maoli might say to you?" Zoe asked.

"Nope. Me and her've got a good working relationship." He could have added, but didn't, that he looked forward to the grey cat joining him on the bridge when he had the late watch, laying across his lap and purring whilst he stroked her back.

"And I wouldn't worry overly, sir," Zoe added, nodding towards the doorway of the shuttle. "I don't think Jayne's going to let any harm come to his short stub."

Indeed, the mercenary was lurking in the entrance to the small craft, as conspicuously armed as he had been since the strangers stepped on board.

"Somehow I don't think Cat's gonna be too pleased if he shoots her pet."

_Could try, but fail. _Annoyance followed after. _Captain man watch mouth. Not pet. Tiger stupid. I eat you._

Mal dropped his gaze again at the mental touch, but somehow couldn't quite equate the description with the animal currently rolling on her back having her chest thoroughly scratched.

"I think she's got the measure of you, sir," Zoe said drily.

"You can be replaced."

"You think?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, then sighed. "Go on. Say it."

"What, sir?"

"Whatever you've been dying to say since you knew they were on board."

Zoe didn't respond for a moment, just leaned on the railing next to him, her hands held loosely together. "You don't trust them, sir."

He shook his head slightly. "Honestly, Zoe, no I don't."

"Even after they saved our lives."

"I'm grateful, but that ain't the same as giving 'em free range."

"Then you need to talk to Cat."

"I have done." Mal's mouth tightened into a line. "Half of what she says I don't believe, and the other half makes no sense either. Jumping from one 'verse to another ... it sounds like something out of one of Hank's novels."

"We live in a spaceship, sir."

"And you've used that line before. It don't make it any easier."

"Sir, the things we've seen, dealt with ... that AI ship, the Anti-Pax, Reavers, Miranda ..." She felt her heart stutter as it always did when she thought of Wash, and she pushed it down, like she always did. "There are more things in heaven and earth ..."

He couldn't help it. He smiled. "You been reading Shakespeare?"

"I just think Frey's right. Even I can feel it, and no-one's ever suggested I have any psychic potential. They're important to us, just like we're important to them. Especially if it's as an enemy."

"So you think I should talk to 'em."

"To Cat, yes. I get the impression Declan is just along for the ride."

"You know, he reminds me of someone."

"A wet behind the ears soldier, up to his pretty neck in something he doesn't understand?" she suggested, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You think my neck's pretty?"

"I never said it was you, sir." She straightened up. "And Bethie's not the only one."

"Huh?"

"Look." She nodded towards the bay floor.

"Shit."

"Exactly."

Below them the little Tam had been joined by the other children, clustered around the panther, obviously dying to touch but afraid to.

_Princess?_ Batha inquired.

"S'my family," Bethie said, grinning. "Serenity family."

_Cubs._

Bethie giggled. "Cubs," she agreed.

_Play?_

Ethan grinned. "Can we?" he asked, his hand reaching out to touch her fur.

_Play!_ She grabbed him in her huge paws, claws sheathed, and rolled over, taking him with her until he was lying on her stomach, breathing in her breath as he laughed, and suddenly it was difficult to tell where the panther stopped and the children began.

Mal made his fingers relax from their death grip on the railing. "Well ..." he managed to say.

"Yeah." Zoe moved her own hand from her Mare's Leg, then glanced down at Cat, and for a moment thought she saw an expression of longing on the beautiful woman's face. Then it was gone, replaced by resignation. "Talk, sir," she added. "And soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Cat touched the shotgun fondly, counting again the etches in the handle. More than she cared to admit. Each year apart added another, almost masking her claw marks on the barrel.

She smiled gently, hearing his voice in her head like it was yesterday.

_'It's the perfect gun, Babe. Not too heavy, but enough to make a decent club should the need arise.'_

_'Saying I can't handle myself in a fight? That we'd run out of ammo 'fore we run out of enemies?' Her hands went to her hips as she shook her head. 'Need to learn to trust me, Old Man.'_

_Something passed over his hard face, eyes catching hers for a moment before he moved to pay the burly gent at the counter, cradling the gun in his left arm. He whispered words for only her to hear and they caught in her throat again as the memory flowed through her. 'Only one I do.'_

"Mal wanted to know if you want something to eat."

She heard the voice, but at first didn't respond until a touch to her shoulder almost made things awkward.

Hank, the pilot, took a quick step back and watched her glowing green eyes fade.

"What?" she asked, bringing herself back from the past.

"Uh, we ... we're about to sit down to a meal. All of us. Mal wanted ... he thought you'd like to join us." Hank smiled falteringly. "It ain't the Osiris Ritz, but Simon cooked, so it'll be edible."

"I'm fine," she replied, moving the shotgun so its butt rested on the ground. "Tell him thanks for the invite though." She knew the thought of Mal asking her to join them was a lie or a coercion brought on by Freya or Kaylee. One way or the other, she wasn't going.

"Now if I'd been on the rota, we'd prob'ly be having protein bars and cold coffee," Hank went on, his mouth running through sheer nervousness. "Been known to burn water in the past."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Well, I asked." He glanced at the weapon, wanting to find something to talk about, to make her feel at home. "Nice shotgun. Double barrelled with heat shields. Jayne has one like it, I think." His eyes ran over the hardware, this one having seen a few battles with the scars and pits marring its body.

"Name's Mathilda." She laughed gently. "Belonged to my husband." It slid from her mouth before she had time to process her statement and, for a moment, she almost wanted to take it back.

"Yeah?" Hank grinned. "You should compare firearms with our big lummox. He names his guns too. Never did understand it myself."

"A good gun's your friend," she explained, then wondered why she was. Still, maybe it was simply because not many people had tried to be pleasant to her recently. "You take care of it, it takes care of you. Even if you use it like a club."

Hank laughed lightly, not understanding the allusion and taking it at face value. "Didn't know you were married, though." He looked to her finger. "Don't wear a ring."

"Never have." She took a deep breath before adding, "Died several years ago ... in my 'verse. Saving his family and mine."

Hank wasn't sure what she meant, but this strange woman seemed to be made out of enigmas. And maybe he shouldn't be delving too deeply anyway. Zoe didn't like her and he wasn't about to cozy up to Cat risking his wife's temper, and any number of long, sleepless nights on the couch. Still, the question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "So he's your former husband?"

"No." That was it as she placed the shotgun back on her bed, the one Cat had yet to sleep in.

"O-kay." Hank took it as the cue for him to go back to dinner, leaving her to do whatever she was doing. "Well, you change your mind we'll be in the kitchen," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs, waiting for the man she'd come with to get to the floor of the common area before he started up. "Dinner's on the table in two," he added to Declan as he took the treads two at a time.

"Oh, shiny." Declan smiled, wondering if everyone had heard his stomach rumbling or whether it was only him.

* * *

"You shoulda seen it," Kaylee said as she supervised David Gabriel's somewhat messy eating. "It was the sweetest thing ever."

"I'm not sure about that," Simon said. "Playing with that panther ... she's not a pet, you know. She's a wild animal."

Bethie paused in shovelling her food into her mouth.

"I don't think she'd hurt anyone." Kaylee wiped her son's fingers, then sighed as he plunged them back into his bowl of cut up food.

"She's still ... huge." Simon cringed inwardly – it sounded inane even to his own ears.

"Doc's right," Jayne muttered. "Ain't a good thing."

"Uncle Jayne?" Bethie looked at him, her huge eyes starting to fill. "Why don't you like Batha?"

The big man felt an uncomfortableness creep over him. "It ain't ... short stub, the point is your Pa's right. That gorram cat's so big, it don't have to mean to hurt you. All it has to do is not take care, and –"

"It ain't an it," Bethie interrupted. "Batha's a she."

"Don't mean it can't ... _she_ can't forget herself and then it'd be up to your Pa to put the pieces back together."

"She's not dangerous," Bethie insisted. "She's my friend."

"Can't be friends with a creature like that."

Mal exchanged a glance with Freya, but she shrugged. If Jayne wanted to dig himself a hole, she wasn't about to stop him.

River, on the other hand, had other ideas. She put her hand on her husband's. "Jayne ..."

He pulled his fingers away. "They're neither of 'em our friends, _bao bei_. And I'm having a hard time figuring why they're still on board." He glared at Mal.

Mal felt Freya tense, but he wasn't about to enlighten the rest of the crew as to their previous conversation. "Couldn't leave 'em back there," he said instead. "And it's only a few days to Persephone. They can get off at Eavesdown."

"Well, I ain't taking my gun off 'til then." Jayne pushed his chair back with a squeal and picked up his plate. "And I reckon the rest o'yah should be doin' the same." He strode out of the kitchen.

River sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, _xiao nu_," Mal said. "He's just saying what the rest of us are feeling."

"Uncle Mal?" Bethie turned her eyes on him, as did the rest of the children.

"Bethie ..." He took a deep breath. "I know you like Batha. But neither of 'em are gonna be on board for long, so I don't want you to get too attached. She's not your pet, and you better not be trying to make her that."

"I don't."

"Maoli likes her," Ethan put in. "And Fiddler."

Mal sighed. He knew, short of locking the kids in their rooms, he wasn't going to be able to keep them away from the panther, and that meant they'd be around Cat. And that redhead confused him more than anyone he'd met in a long time. There was something familiar about her, but he knew he'd never met her, despite what she'd said. And as for them being lovers ... He glanced at Freya, hoping she hadn't picked up on his thoughts, but the look in her eye suggested that she had, and he just knew there was going to be one of _those_ conversations coming soon.

Meanwhile Kaylee had shaken her head. "I don't see, if they're careful, why they can't play a little." She smiled. "I know I would, if I was their age. There was one time this big ship came to Pharos for fixing. It had a whole zoo on board, and there was this leopard ..." Her voice trailed away as she remembered the beautiful creature, all lithe and muscular, walking up and down in its cage behind the bars, and her wishing with her entire being that she could just open up the door and let it out to chase butterflies with her ...

"I'll watch," River offered.

Simon still looked uncertain.

"Daddy?" Ethan looked into his father's face. "Can we?"

Mal looked at Zoe, waiting for advice from his first mate and oldest friend.

She half-smiled. "Like I said, sir. I don't think you've got any choice in the matter."

"Me neither." Mal looked back at his son and heir. "Okay. Just ... don't be bothering that cat too much. And that doesn't mean you can be missing lessons, either."

Ethan grinned widely. "Thank you, Daddy!"

The other children chorused their own gratitude.

"Yeah, well ..." Mal coughed lightly. "You get on with your food, now."

"Yes, Uncle Mal!" Bethie said, and started pushing her supper even faster into her mouth.

Simon sighed, and made a note to make sure they had a lot of antacids on hand, as well as small weaves.

"Uh ... am I interrupting something?"

Everyone looked up to see Declan in the doorway.

Kaylee beamed. "Come on in!" She got up quickly and pointed to the empty chair next to River. "Take a seat. I've saved some supper for you." She hurried around the other side of the counter.

"Thanks." He sat down, smiling at her as she put a warmed plate in front of him. "Smells good."

"Well, we do what we can with what we got." She slid back into her own chair. "Simon's getting real good at making protein taste like the real thing, and what with River's vegetables, we do okay."

"Vegetables?" He picked up a fork, spearing what appeared to be a real carrot.

"I grow them," the young woman next to him said. "And strawberries."

Kaylee giggled, and the atmosphere suddenly lightened.

"Dig in, son," Mal said, his own lips twitching. "We don't exactly stand on ceremony."

* * *

_Should eat. _Batha's nose bumped Cat as she unpacked the clothes from her bag. _Smells good._

_It does, but I don't want to suffocate Mal. Not yet, anyway._

_'Fraid for Lady Captain?_

_She thinks I want to take him away._

_Sense that too. Tell her can't. Cubs keep Captain._

_Of course they do._

_Also love. Pain._

_Pain?_

_Not hurt. Something else. Darker._

_Riddles, my beast, you speak in too many riddles. _She leaned down to grip the sides of the panther's face and buried hers in it. The panther pushed her over and batted at her long red hair.

_Kitten._

_Pussy Cat._

Batha growled gently before swiping Cat with her big paw across the face. Walking off, she yelped as Cat tackled her to the ground. If anyone was listening, they would have heard laughter both in their heads and ears.

* * *

"So before your meet was so rudely interrupted, what was your plan?" Declan asked, enjoying the coffee he'd been supplied with after the plates had been cleared. The talk had been of everything under the sun, carefully avoiding the subject of him or Cat, but now, with the kids having been sent to play for a while before bed, it felt like the time had come to broach the subject.

"Well, that's an interesting question," Mal said, leaning back in his chair, tactfully ignoring the fact that his son and daughter were probably even now bundled up with a panther. "The cargo we were gonna pick up was going to Regina, but it was strictly cash on delivery, so we're down something in the way of money." He shook his head. "Things've been a little tight lately, what with the Alliance clamping down even more on a lot of our kinda business, so we can't do with losing work like this."

"I've got some coin with me," Declan said, reaching into his pocket. "I don't mind paying –"

"We can talk about that," Mal said quickly. "Right now, we're headed for Persephone. Maybe Badger'll have something for us."

"Badger?" Hank shook his head. "That weasel's as likely to sell us out as look at us."

"I know. And the last coupla years ain't made him any prettier on the eye, but like Frey here says sometimes, beggars can't be choosers."

"Not sure we're down to begging that far, is all, Mal," Hank said.

"Maybehaps there'll be something else we can pick up."

"And you're still planning on putting me and Cat off there?" Declan asked.

"It's as good a place as any. There's other transports, you might be able to get a ride someplace."

Declan had to laugh. "I'm not sure I'd know where I was going."

"Up to you."

"Besides, from what Cat was saying, it might be better if we stayed put." At Mal's glare he subsided somewhat. "Yeah, well, whatever."

"So ... where you came from ... _when_ you came from ..." Kaylee began. "Is it ... very different?"

"Some, I guess. The war changed things, although I'm bound to say out away from the Core things still run pretty much the way they always did. It's closer in, the damage to places like Persephone, Osiris ..."

"Damage?" Zoe sat forward.

"Yeah." Declan nodded. "I know about how the victors are supposed to write the history, but everyone knows what happened there. The fighting, the killing ... the Alliance weren't ever going to give in easy, but ..." He stopped, his eyes going to River. "Things happened. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you too much."

"Cat told you not to tell us, huh?" Hank suggested.

"She ... might've mentioned it."

"It doesn't matter," River said. "This 'verse isn't the same. And with you being here it's changed again."

Hank sighed. "You know, sometimes I wish I understood half of what you say. Then, when I do, I wish I didn't."

She flashed him a wide grin.

"What River means is it doesn't matter," Freya said slowly. "Whatever might have happened, well, it's all ... fluid again."

"Now, see, I didn't understand that either," Hank moaned.

"It's not written," Zoe explained. "Maybe it was, but it isn't now. Nobody knows how this is going to play out."

"Oh." The pilot ran his hands through his untidy hair. "Right." He chuckled ruefully. "Although, the truth is, I'd kinda like to know what's going to happen. Just so's I can get out of its way."

"Sometimes destiny can't be avoided," River said on a sigh, her eyes on the door her husband had left through.

Declan looked at her curiously, wondering just how much this enigmatic young woman knew.

"And sometimes what folks say is gonna happen is wrong." Serenity's captain stared into his coffee.

Freya stood up. "I think it's time the children were getting ready for bed, don't you?" She held out her hand to Mal.

His eyebrows raised. "Really? You think they can't do it by themselves by now?"

"Mal."

Ah. "Fine." He stood up and stretched. "Early night'd be good."

"Quite possibly."

Declan watched as Mal followed his wife as nonchalantly as possible, and tried not to smile. Somehow he had the impression there was a difficult conversation in the works, and as much as he might enjoy listening in, he rather fancied living beyond that particular day.

"Honey?" Simon got to his own feet. "Do you want me to give you a hand?"

"No, no," Kaylee said quickly, springing up. "You cooked, it's my job to clean."

"I don't mind." He put his hands on her hips.

"No, that's okay." She kissed his nose.

"I'll help," Declan said, surprising them both.

"Really?" Kaylee smiled brightly at him.

"I want to. I kinda feel I have to do something to earn that meal, and my own Momma made sure I could wash up without breaking the plates."

"Then I don't mind at all." She led the way around the counter to the sink.

"You know," Hank said as he walked slowly out of the kitchen to head back to the bridge to take one last check on their course, "he's okay."

Zoe shrugged. "I suppose."

He turned to face her by the stairs. "What?"

"Mmn?"

"What is it? I know you don't trust them because Mal doesn't but what can they do?"

"What can they ..." She stared at him. "You saw what Cat did. To those men."

He touched her arm. "Baby, they were going to kill you. I for one am pretty damn glad she did."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" He sighed heavily. "Zo, Frey brought them on board. I don't think she'd have done that if they were dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"To us, I mean."

"Oh, Hank." She stood closer to him, gazing into his grey eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you're not just a little bit ..."

"Too trusting?"

"Crazy."

He grinned. "That's why you married me, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised."

* * *

The children had gone to bed, albeit grumbling, wanting to stay up and play with their new friend, but eventually they were washed and under the covers.

"You know they ain't gonna stay there," Mal said, closing Ethan's door.

"Probably not."

"Always knew I should've had locks put on these rooms."

"Mmn." She walked away from him up the stairs, not speaking.

He waited until they were in their bunk, the hatch securely closed. "Okay, Frey. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." She started to rearrange her incense accoutrements.

"It don't look like nothing." He put his hands on his hips. "Frey, you were the one told me they had to be on board."

"They do."

"Then what's the problem?"

She flashed him a glare. "Nothing."

"It wasn't me."

"I know."

"Then what -"

"It's what River said." Suddenly the words were flowing, and nothing she could do was going to stop them. "About it not being set any more, because Cat being here changed things."

"You mean it being fluid again."

"Yes."

"And you think I'm gonna up and decide I want her, not you."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "What if I do?"

"Frey, you've always had this problem."

"Problem? Me?"

"You. And the truth is ... I can take your jealousy over ... hell, any of the women I've been with. But I ain't even slept with Cat!"

"I'm not jealous."

"Not ..." He shook his head and stifled a grunt of laughter at her about face. "A woman comes on board, looking like she does, and says in another 'verse her and me were lovers. _Diyu_, but if it were round the other way I'd be green."

"I just ..." Her shoulders slumped and she walked to the bed, dropping onto the sheets. "I can't help it." She stared down at the engagement and wedding rings on her finger, remembering the times he'd put them on her. "I can't help it, Mal."

He went down onto his heels in front of her. "You thought I was having an affair with Inara."

Her lips tightened. "Maybe."

"And then there was Becca, Magpie, Maddy ..."

"Don't rub it in, Mal," she said, a little of her normal spirit shining.

"Frey, there ain't a single person in this entire 'verse, and any other, that I want more'n you." He looked into her brown eyes. "'Cept you find it hard to believe that, don't you?"

"Mal, I ..."

"I wish I could show you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. But I promise, it wasn't me."

"It could be."

He took a deep breath and sat back on the floor, trying to bury the slow-burning anger. They'd had pretty much the same conversation a number of times over the years, and it didn't get any better. "You want me to?" He rested his hands on his bent knees. "You want me to go find Cat, strip her naked and have my way with her over that damn mule of hers?"

"No."

"'Cause the way you're going, it might come to that."

"Do not even joke about it."

"Then don't do this." He scooted round onto his knees. "Frey ... is it something else? Something you're not telling me?"

Her hazel eyes gazed into his, and he wondered what truths she was staring at, then she shook her head. "No. Nothing. I'm just ..." She leaned back. "I wish I didn't feel this way, Mal."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's just -"

Mal felt his temper snap. "It's just. Dammit, Frey, it's always 'it's just'." He got to his feet. "You either do or you don't, and if you don't then we've got a problem."

"Don't you be putting all this on me."

"Why not?" He shook his head. "You were the one invited them on board." He turned on his heel and climbed the ladder, ignoring her sharp intake of hurt breath.

* * *

Cat checked her supplies again just to make sure everything had weathered the trip through time and space. At least that's what she told herself. It made it easier if she pretended not to care, even though her entire mind was in turmoil. A light touch made her stop, but she didn't turn. Instead, with a whisper, her voice rumbled. "I feel you, Little Sister."

"Am not your sister." From the shadows, River came. She looked different, kinder, gentler, but still held that same River attitude. She protected what was hers, though Cat wondered if they had done the same things to her as the River in her universe.

"Very true. You are not." It pained her to say those words, but then after everything she had seen, pain had become part of her being. "Freya has taught you much."

"Control," River stated and then tilted her head as tendrils of herself flooded Cat's mind trying to break down the walls. "Find the ball."

A laugh erupted from Cat's belly. "Yes, find the ball. A game we played and you almost always won."

"Almost." She crinkled her nose for a second.

"Yes, Little Sister, almost. Sometimes I hid it where even you couldn't find it." A flash of darkness shadowed the green eyes before reverting back to normal. River stared at her a moment before speaking again.

"Darkness." One word spoken between them and it hung as the two stared at each other. "You were her Freya."

"No." Breaking their eye contact, Cat turned to unpack a long sleeve green flannel shirt, the very faintest scent of cigarette smoke filling the air around them.

River noticed a single hole with what looked to be stained blood around the tear. Instead of questioning it, she let the strange woman continue.

"We never got that close." Cat's lie slid from her lips before she could stop it.

"You called me Little Sister. Don't patronize me with a lie."

"Freya might need you. Seems out of sorts." Not that Cat would know, but it was a way to get the young woman away from her.

"She hurts."

"I know. But that's not my fault."

"She's afraid you'll give in."

"What, to wanting Mal?"

"Saw him die ..."

"Many times over," she breathed before pointing her finger at River. "Little Sister, you keep out of my brain. There're things in there that will bite."

"I'm not your sister!"

"Exactly."

"Hurt Freya, and you'll find I bite too."

River walked past her in a huff and Cat's voice stopped her. Something needed to be said and not left like this. "We were never mother and daughter. I refused to let you think of me as that." She took a breath. "And I didn't teach you as much about keeping control as losing it."

"I'm dangerous when I lose control." Her face darkened a little at the next words from Cat's mouth, fangs rubbing against her lip.

"Sometimes in losing yourself though, you find yourself. You find the ball." Wrapping the shirt around her shoulders, the red head walked away leaving River to consider her final words.

Cat looked over her shoulder, drawing in the smell of her husband from his shirt. "God, it was easier when it was just us,_ Lao Gohn_." Her index finger found the bullet hole and she laughed. "I said easier ... not safer." With a new sense of confidence, she headed for the bridge. After all, with all this to think about, it was the only logical place for Mal to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Stars shone through Serenity's window as Cat slid onto the bridge. She could hear him breathing in the pilot's chair and for a moment memories of another time flooded her with emotions, but only for a second. This was not her ship, this was not her home, and he was not her captain. "Permission to enter the bridge."

She could hear him catch his breath, forgetting that this again wasn't her Mal. He hadn't learned to smell for her instead of listen, for vanilla and brown sugar mixing with her own feral scent. A smile on her face masked the sorrow as she stood awaiting his reply. "Sorry. Not used to anyone askin'."

"Not my ship." Her voice carried gently as she slid in so he could see her, the soft light playing with the red hues in her hair. "Beautiful night."

He considering leaving the bridge, but stopped. Dammit, it was his ship, he told himself roughly. And he was more than capable of having a normal conversation with this woman without running. His eyes ran up and down her form for a moment, the old shirt tossed over her shoulders, then he deliberately turned back to the dark sky. "Always is."

"Yes."

He could feel her watching him. "So, your ... Batha ... she's made friends."

"The children. Yes." She stopped herself from saying cubs, knowing he wouldn't understand the relationship.

"Is she ... safe?"

"When she sleeps."

Mal shot her a glance, but was relieved to see her lips twitching. "Right."

"Batha's unique and takes offense when one turns her into a house cat."

"So I gathered."

"She's independent, but some needs even she can't resist."

"Independent, huh? Seems to be a theme around here."

"That doesn't change."

"And she needs to play with the kids?"

Cat shrugged. "It fulfils something for her and she will protect them as if they were her own."

"Good. I conjure there's a story behind it, though."

"Always is." Cat knew she was going to have to explain things more thoroughly, but this wasn't the time.

A pause between them before he spoke again, trying to fill the empty space. "So me and you ... we were ..."

"No." She stated matter of fact, but before he could question, she added, "One like you, but not you ... never you."

"Make about as much sense as my wife at times." He shook his head.

"My Mal was harder, darker ... had to deal with a lot more sorrow and pain."

"That's somethin' I find hard to believe."

"Died from a bullet rotting in his brain, a bullet meant for someone else." She could still see him, tied to a wheelchair from the moment the doctors let him out of the hospital, yet still the same man she had loved, wasting into nothing. Cat rubbed at her cheek, trying to push away the memories.

Mal stared at her, at the something that sparkled under her eye before it was wiped away. "I guess maybe that might make a difference," he allowed.

"Mmn."

He turned back to the view through the bridge windows. "You have any children?" He wasn't sure what to ask, what to say to her.

"No. Can't. Academy doesn't want their product ... breeding." It was hissed, spat with a venom that Mal had seen in only two other people - his wife and River.

"Sorry." It wasn't what he wanted to say, and seemed a poor choice.

She took it at face value, though. "Not your fault," she said gently, in total contrast to her previous tone. "And you tried to stop them."

"Yay for me." His lips twitched, but it wasn't in humour. He could only imagine what she'd gone through, what it felt like to be a construct, created to be a weapon and nothing more. Even Frey and River had had a life before the Academy.

"Always told you ... him that he should have killed me when he had the chance."

"War took a lot of lives. Probably figured he didn't need to add to it." He didn't look at her, but could hear her take a seat next to him in the navigation chair. "I love Freya."

A smile split her full lips as her fangs just barely caught the glimmer of light. "Yes, I know. Lucky to have her. Woman puts up with a lot. Just so you know."

"Ain't that suppose to be what I say?"

"Probably, but nothing about me is usual." She relaxed for a second, basking in the smell of him and the ship. With a deep sigh, words flowed out. "Almost forgot how this felt."

Even with the fiery woman beside him, the one he was sure he didn't know, there was a moment of comfort in her presence that made him feel uneasy. Deflecting the feeling, he began again. "Man you're with. He your lover?"

"Not yet. Might never be." She didn't add more. Somehow, _I'm actually married to his father, who I still happen to be in love with_...wasn't the best conversation starter. At least, not when one is trying to get the man beside her to trust her.

"Can't mourn me forever," he said, though part of him didn't really understand what he was saying.

"Isn't you I mourn." Her voice softened with each word before she took a breath. "I need some coffee. Want me to bring you a cup?"

"If you want ... no need to hurry." His eyes had closed slightly as she moved to leave, but he grabbed her hand for a moment. "Whatever happened to him ... if he was like me, it was his doing and nothing you said would've stopped him."

Her green eyes glowed for a moment before she nodded. He was probably right, but then, if she had it to do over, she would've made him stay put along with Zoe. Even used the same technique as she had on Declan. _Can't move if you're on your ass, _her late husband would tell her. Still, as she walked down the steps, Cat looked back with a sigh. It was high time she had it out with Freya, at least got down to the root of the problem. They had enough coming at them without a jealous woman adding to the mix. Besides, Mal had told her he loved his wife and for Cat, that was good enough.

* * *

Cat entered the kitchen on silent feet, Batha slinking in after her to lie under the table now the children were safely tucked in bed, but knew the woman sitting at the head had heard her from the slight tightening of her shoulders. She lowered herself into a chair and said, "Hey."

"Hey." Freya didn't look at her, but said, "Kaylee put a plate aside for you. If you're hungry."

"Thanks. Maybe later."

"Shiny. Only if you're not going to eat it, toss it. Otherwise her feelings will be hurt."

_Hurt._ That word had been bandied around a lot lately. Taking a breath Cat said, in a conversational tone, "You don't like me."

Freya glanced up. "I never said that."

"Then you're afraid of me."

"No, not that either."

"Really." Cat pulled the coffee pot towards her, along with one of the spare mugs.

Freya sighed. "You can't drink that stuff on an empty stomach. Hank made it." She stood and crossed to the counter, returning with the plate of food. She dropped it unceremoniously in front of Cat.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Eat it anyway."

Looking at the food, she sighed and used her fingers to scoop up some carrots. "Yes, ma'am."

"Use a fork," Freya added and slid one over.

"Don't try mothering _me_," Cat said, then licked her fingers with her long tongue. She went on, "And stay out of my mind. It's not safe."

"You felt me." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"You're afraid I might try and take Mal away from you."

Freya gave a small, rueful smile. "I thought I was the psychic around here?"

"He's not my Mal."

"Right."

"I lost mine."

"And yet here you are." Freya studied the other woman. "How old are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I said. How old are you?"

Cat's green eyes glittered with amusement, even as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." Sitting back, Freya sighed. "You know, I used to be jealous of Inara. Before we became close, I mean. She was everything I wasn't, everything I had wanted to be before it all went to hell. Beautiful, talented, sophisticated … I couldn't see how Mal could want me. In all honesty I suppose it took until he put that ring on my finger for me to really believe." She shook her head. "And now there's you, looking the way you do, older than me but not a mark on you, not a grey hair."

"He died in my arms."

"He's sitting up on the bridge, right now."

Another look crossed the woman's green eyes and she sighed. "Yes, he is and if he's anything like mine, when he put that ring on your finger he meant it."

"He loves me."

It was such a simple statement, echoing Mal's own words, even if it didn't go far enough.

Cat nodded. "I know."

Freya took a breath to speak again, then stopped. She seemed to be trying to come to a decision, then ... "Don't take him away."

"Not sure I could."

"I'm not sure you couldn't. If you asked I have the feeling he might follow you into hell."

"Been there, don't plan on returning." A slight amusement filled her features before continuing. "Mal puts you first, not this."

"He might. He doesn't know ..." Freya closed her eyes, then said, "I'm pregnant."

Cat's jaw dropped slightly. Envy tore at her belly a moment before she answered. "I ... really."

"Really."

"Mal doesn't know?"

"Not yet. Nobody does, not even Simon. I was about to tell Mal earlier ... before you came on board. Then all this happened and it hasn't seemed the right time since."

"Needs to know." Cat leaned forward. "Can't bear his young, couldn't. Still, I understand the duty. Protect the cubs."

Freya's mouth twitched. "But not blood of your blood."

"Still my Pack."

The other woman sat back, her eyes narrowed slightly, and Cat felt something in her mind, knocking on all the locked doors. Then it was gone like it had never been.

"Maybe it is," Freya admitted. The calculation slid away from her expression, to be replaced by a bone deep weariness. "But I can't tell Mal yet. It'll colour any decision he has to make, and if you're right -"

"I am."

" - he has to be able to make it without second thoughts."

"He won't."

"He has before."

Cat smiled. "Different man."

"Yes."

"He didn't want children, not the Mal I followed, loved. Crew was enough, Serenity..."

"Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought you did."

The barb hit home, and Batha growled lightly beneath them. She felt the wash of anger slide over Cat, then the hurt. As quickly as it manifested though, it was gone, replaced by nothing at all.

"Perhaps." Cat played with the cup of coffee in front of her, sadly missing the swill more than she realized. Batha stirred at her feet and she let her mind toss a memory before looking at the dark haired woman in front of her. Eyes glowed slightly, a trick of the light or something more and a snarl added itself to her voice. "To answer your question from before, I'm young enough to keep your family safe, but old enough not to be bothered about it if I fail."

Freya stared at her, her mind more open than it had been in a while, absorbing the mental flavor of both her and the panther under the table. Finally she smiled, just a little. "I understand." She stood up, the chair squealing slightly on the floor. "And I won't tell anyone you're lying about the second part." Picking up one of the other mugs, she poured a probably unhealthy amount into it. "I'm guessing Mal is waiting for this."

"Could be."

Freya turned, then paused. Without looking back she said, "If you try to take him, I'll fight you."

"Not mine to take," she rumbled gently, but something darker made her add, "But I'd win."

"I know." She walked away.

Cat shook her head slowly. She had felt the woman probe, Mal's woman ... Mal's Freya. The name rolled around her mind before slowly coming to rest. There was something right about them, a rightness she herself had felt only once, in the arms of someone that wasn't in this world. This was who Mal belonged with and as she watched the woman leave the kitchen to go and be with her husband she couldn't help but feel a slow burn of jealousy.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the ship's engines to calm her as the ache in her heart echoed in her mind. Freya was doing what any woman who loved her man with everything in her would do. After all Cat knew it way too well. Problem was the man who owned Cat's everything wasn't Mal. It never had been, but like the predator she was, the soldier ... she outweighed her love for her duty. Yes, she loved her Mal, but it wasn't the same way she loved 'Ski. Never the same way.

_Like her, _Batha grumbled, stretching under the old table so her head lay on Cat's feet. _Like you._

"She doesn't trust me."

_Never easy earning trust._

"We don't have the time, Batha. She's just as much part of this as we are."

_Need proof.__ God man._

"Not sure how well another jump will effect him."

_Take her._

_With an unborn cub? Not even I would risk it for this. _Cat thought it, honoring Freya's wish to keep her condition to herself, at least for now. Batha stirred, rubbing her face against Cat's leg.

_Decision. Yours. _A thumping of her tail made Cat almost smile.

"Then, allow me to make it. Thinking you've meddled enough." The panther laughed at her companion's statement as she flashed pictures of the children playing with her, Bethie prominent in all the memories.

_Cubs trouble, s_he growled with a contented sigh. _But fun._

"I miss her too. I miss all of them." Her green eyes cast a look into what was left of her coffee, the dark brown liquid reflecting a twisted image of herself back at her.

* * *

"Here."

Mal'd heard her climbing the stairs, her footsteps slow, as if she was troubled. He swivelled the chair around to face her. "Thanks." Taking the mug he nodded towards the navigation seat. "Stay a while?"

"Sure." Freya lowered herself carefully.

"You okay?"

"Shiny."

"Want to try that again?"

"Want to argue some more?"

"Not really." He smiled a little. "I'd rather apologise."

She gazed levelly at him. "What for?"

"Being a man."

Her lips twitched. "That much, huh?"

"Men are ... challenged."

"Really."

"And sometimes our mouths open afore our brains can jump in."

"On occasion."

"I didn't mean what I said." He cradled the mug in both hands, staring into its depths as if he could read the future. "I know there wasn't another way. We had to bring 'em on board. I just ... it makes me itch when there's something I don't have no choice over."

"It's okay."

"Still say you should trust me, though."

"I do." She almost smiled. "It's her I'm not so sure about."

He looked up quickly. "You think she's lying to us?"

"Not ... lying. Just not telling us everything."

"Can't you peek?"

Now her mouth did curve. "Peeking's bad. As we keep telling Bethie."

"You ain't eight."

"And her walls are too strong."

He chuckled. "Knew you couldn't resist."

"If she's a threat, I need to know."

"And what's your conclusion?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"And are you thinking about us?"

"In what way, exactly?"

"Are we likely to be going to bed mad?"

"Maybe I'm still thinking about that too."

"You brought me coffee."

"Maybe it's poisoned."

He couldn't stop himself glancing down into the mug, and she laughed lightly. He grinned. "Nah. I have the crazy notion you could kill me with your brain."

"That's River."

"Like mother, like daughter."

"I'm not her mother."

"That's what you keep saying, but I think there's a lot of similarities."

"_Jia yan_."

"Nope. Not her father, either. Nor yours, I'm glad to say."

She smiled. "So am I."

"You finished thinking, then?"

"Looks like I have." She stood up, taking the two steps necessary to stand next to him, and placed her hand to his cheek. "Will you be long up here?"

He could feel her heat, and it wasn't just from her fingers. "Just settling my boat down for the night."

She smiled, slowly. "I'll be waiting." Leaning down she kissed him, her tongue sketching his lips, then left the bridge, her hips swaying.

Mal stared after her, his body quickened, then turned back to the board. He was going to do this double fast tonight.

* * *

Declan whistled softly as he walked toward the room he and Cat were sharing, his mood a little better than it had been hours ago. Kaylee and he had talked about his life, his family, and just whatever. It had been nice, reminding him of when December, his daddy's pilot, liked to talk with him when the nights were particularly long and she had been about Kaylee's age.

After dishes, their conversation had moved to the Common Room, where they drank the most foul coffee and laughed about old stories and new ones until deep into the tail of the evening. It almost made him homesick.

Cat was mumbling to herself when he walked in, grabbing for the small dagger she had stashed in her bag. Her eyes looked at him and she sighed. "Enjoy dinner?"

"I did. Had real veggies. You should have made an effort to join them." He knew he had struck a chord when a light growl escape her lips.

"So I can hear another rendition of how I'm trying to steal Mal away from Freya ... no thanks."

"Well, are you?"

The words made her snap and she got in his face for a moment before a deadly calm replaced the temper. Her eyes glowed for only a second. "You aren't like your father. Look like him, but inside ... not him." Her voice was a harsh growl, hands clenched at her sides.

"Why?" Her words stung him, though he kept telling himself he didn't want to be his dad.

"Because he knew me well enough to know ... if I wanted to take Reynolds, I would've done it already." Her feet took her out of the room, but Declan couldn't help notice the small trail of blood from the claw marks on her palms accompanying her out.

* * *

Hank dropped down the ladder. "Mal's settled it down for the night."

Zoe, brushing out her curls, looked up and smiled at his surprised tone. "Afraid for your job again, honey?"

"Just don't want to feel useless." He kicked off his boots. "Think they've made up?"

"Who, Mal and Frey?" Zoe hardly ever used her captain's first name to his face, but when she was talking about him with someone else ...

"Yeah. I kinda got the feeling they were arguing."

Zoe shrugged. "I think Freya's feeling threatened."

"Understandable." He shook his head. "If you had an old lover turn up, saying how important you were to him ... I think maybe I'd be more'n a little freaked too."

"She admits it isn't this Mal."

"Not sure I'd be able to make that distinction."

Zoe stood up and put her arms around him. "They'll be okay, baby. You know the cap's maxim – never go to bed mad."

"Is that ours, too?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I could pretend. You know, just so's we make up." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Her lips curved. "I guess I could tell you off about not putting your boots away."

"And I could say something about you leaving your gun handy."

She glanced towards the Mare's Leg, sitting prominently against the bedside table. "That ain't going anywhere. Not for the moment."

"Are we arguing?"

"Disagreeing."

"Close enough." He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

She laughed lightly, her hands already busy undoing his shirt.

* * *

And in the captain's cabin, Mal rested on his elbows and looked down into the face of his wife.

"Why would I want a cat in my bed when I have a tiger?" he asked, the scent of her perspiration making him harder than ever.

"Rowr," Freya murmured softy, running her nails down his naked back as he flexed his hips and pushed himself deeper.

* * *

Cat tossed her few blankets and bed roll to the floor of the mule, having removed all but the driver seat. Tomorrow she'd strip the engine and make sure everything was kosher before they had to use it again. After all, it was their lifeline. Pulling the green shirt tighter to her, she fetched the pillow from under the sniper rifle she kept hidden near the Gatling gun. She knew she wouldn't sleep, but at least then no one would bitch that she wasn't trying.

The mule groaned gently as it rocked from the presence of a rather heavy body jumping into the machine, Batha almost stepping on her as she slid in next to her. She smelled of cotton candy and baby powder, scents that Cat knew came from her new friends.

A low purr echoed in her ears, one she hadn't heard in a very long time and the woman smiled gently. "Someone had a good day."

_Cubs play. I play. _Her long canines shown in the low light as the big panther yawned. _I protect. Careful._

_I know you are. Always were with Kitty._

_Merc thinks not. Hurt Princess._

_Jayne will learn. He's not the same as ours, plus Kitty was basically already used to you. Came as a package, remember?_

_Trying. And try not kill Merc._

_Thank you. That would be rather hard to explain away. Got enough to do already. _Cat scratched the panther behind the ear before yawning herself.

_Difficult to hide body.__ Merc big as well as stupid._

Cat chuckled. _Batha._

_Need sleep. _Placing a big paw on the side of her head, Batha pushed it to the pillow.

_Don't need your paw in my face, to sleep. In fact, I would prefer if it wasn't._

_Good night, Kitten. _The sassy panther seemed to smile, a gentle laugh teasing Cat's mind as her paw stayed where it was. Sighing, Cat gave up and allowed the strong willed feline the win.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cat's 'verse: three years after the 2nd War of Independence**_

It was a nice ceremony. Flowers lined the ground around the casket, Serenity as the backdrop. She hadn't flown in a year now: well, that wasn't exactly true. One last trip into the black ... to let him die in the arms of the stars. Kaylee had made sure the engine made it one last time. The Firefly gave it her all and her all had been enough. Thankfully, no one expected any more from her.

Several thousand people littered the planet of Hera, a place Cat thought was only fitting for Mal to be buried. Though Shadow had been his home, every one of them knew that there was no other place he held dearer than the Valley. People mingled around talking, some even tried to laugh, but she could tell it was just for show. Sad because he would have wanted more ... laughter. Maybe a few drinks, or at least something beyond tears and lost memories ...

He'd have liked a good, old-fashioned wake, but Cat was pretty sure nobody else would have approved. Still, that seemed a good enough reason, just for the hell of it, but she'd given in, let it be what the others wanted ...

"It was a pretty ceremony, Cat." Kaylee touched her shoulder, her brown hair almost completely grey, but her smile would always be her own. Wrinkles might decorate her face, but there was still youth in her eyes.

A small child tugged at her pant leg. "Gamma, I want go see Papa."

"Yes, Gemmy. Give me a minute, kay?"

Cat almost smiled. "Go on, Kaylee. I'm fine, really."

"Okay, but you need anything ... I mean anything at all. You know where Simon and I are."

"Thank you, Kaylee bird, for everything." A tear threatened to gather at her eye, but Cat didn't let it manifest any further.

"You're always welcome, Cat. I mean that." The woman pulled her into a hard hug, Cat returning it as much as she dared.

She then watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

"So what are you going to do with her?" A darker voice entered her ears, full of anger and Cat knew immediately it was Zoe.

"Who, Kaylee? I was thinking maybe duct tape?" She smiled, but the dark skinned woman didn't return it. Like Cat, Zoe hadn't even a tear in her eye.

For a moment they stood, staring at each other, Mal's first mate looking into the green eyes of his mysterious lover. Both of them loyal to a fault.

"You know who ... what I mean," Zoe corrected herself, not wanting to speak the Firefly's name for fear the sorrow would overtake her. It would mean he was really gone.

"Heard about your victory. Governor of Whitefall ... I bet Patience's daughter was fit to be tied." Cat ignored the question again as she watched the woman sigh.

"I have made my peace, Cat. Just want to know if you need help getting rid of her ... or a ride."

"Last ditch effort to appease the old Sarge, huh?" Looking toward the Firefly, she shook her head. "Ain't selling her, Zo. He left her in my care and I'm going to honor his wish. Serenity deserves as much."

"She's a ship. You, he, Kaylee... acting like she's some human ... alive. Serenity is nothing without her captain."

"She's all I have left, Zo." Her eyes were haunted for a second, empty as she thought about Mal, River, and then her late husband.

"Start life again," Zoe prescribed, but even then her voice turned bitter. "Far from here. You're still beautiful, still perfect. Leave."

"You'd like that. No more me ... Three years, Zoe, and we haven't heard a word from you. Disappeared after the war and show up on Whitefall winning an election."

"Couldn't watch him die."

"You mean you couldn't come to grips with what had happened. Why he was like that ..."

"Where were you? The creature that always saved the day ... where the hell were you when he jumped in front of that bullet meant for me?" Tears started to stream from her dark brown eyes even as Cat shook her head.

"Fighting my own battles."

"You shouldn't have left us," Zoe went on doggedly.

"How has this become my fault?" Cat could feel her claws wanting to grow. "I told you to call me if it got bad. Begged you even. Is it my fault you all were too proud to ask?" Cat turned away from Zoe and looked over toward where they were starting to lower the coffin ... to lower Mal in the ground. "I was trying to protect others like River from being taken. You know what they were doing ... stealing children from hospitals, out of their own beds ... it had to be stopped."

"I know, but -"

"I didn't run away. I came back, and I stayed and did what needed doing. And then ... I watched him fade away from captain to captive. Feeding him, cleaning after, praying it would ..." She couldn't continue.

"Looking after your cub."

Zoe had meant it as an insult, but Cat took the words at face value. "Yes. My pack. Now and forever."

Silence joined them as the pair stood watching Kaylee and Inara drop roses into the grave before Simon took the first handful of dirt. His face was red from crying, but he managed to get it all into the hole.

"That should be us."

"Maybe you, but I spent the last three years wishing for this day to come. I don't belong down there. I'm glad he's not suffering any longer." It wasn't a lie, but it really wasn't the exact truth either. Half truths over the years had become Cat's specialty.

"Sell Serenity."

"No." Cat snarled again, this time with force. "I promised him."

"He's dead. He won't know."

"Yes, but I will." Her fangs glistened. "I'm not you. I can't just walk away from my duty."

"Still loyal even to a dead man. Mal would be so proud," Zoe sneered, then started moved toward the group of mourners.

"We were once friends," Cat said quickly, trying hard not to lose another one.

"Yeah, we were..." Still crying, the woman didn't turn, just walked away leaving Cat to stand alone staring at the lone gravestone in the far off distance. A voice echoed in her head.

_Take care of Serenity. She's old and crippled like me, but I can still feel her fire. Someday, I've a notion she'll fly again and she'll need someone who knows how to keep her in the air. Someone who still loves her. Promise me, bao bei, promise ...'_

"I promise, Captain," Cat whispered, as she wiped a tear from her cheek and let her hand brush the panther, who had sneaked in beside her.

_Time to wake._

Cat looked down in surprise, into Batha's green eyes, that seemed to grow, pulling her in and drowning her ...

She sat up, disoriented for a moment, hand on the knife at her side. It was dark, but she could see shapes, deeper shadows ... which resolved suddenly into crates, a curved hull, and her mule.

A dream. It was only a dream.

_Memory._

She looked down at Batha, the panther staring at her. "Not had that one in a while," she said quietly, barely speaking.

Batha growled lightly. _Here.__ Captain man.__ Feel need._

"I thought I buried it under enough. Shouldn't have surfaced."

_Falling apart._

"Maybe. Still not wanting it clouding my judgement. It's over."

_Long time ago._

"For us, yeah. But it'll happen again if we don't stop it this time."

The panther yawned, what little light there was making her fangs show up amongst the dark fur. _Say need God Man._

"That might make things worse."

_Sleep.__ Think better._ Batha settled back down.

Cat watched her for maybe half a minute, until her companion's breathing evened out and she slept again, probably dreaming of playing with Serenity's cubs. Cat shook her head. It was okay for some. Laying back down on her side, she pillowed her head on one arm and closed her eyes, hating herself for not wanting the dream to come back. As she felt herself start to drift, she was aware of Batha placing one paw on her arm, and was comforted.

Above them, on the catwalk outside the shuttle, River stood silently, her naked form hidden by the shadows, the pain of loss coursing through her as much as through Cat. She sent her mind up to the bunks, to where Mal and Freya were laying in each other's arms, tangled up, salt from the dried sweat of their love-making scattered across their skins like stars in the black. He was dreaming of her, for some reason running naked through the long grass on Lazarus, laughing over her shoulder at him as he chased her, and better yet, caught her. In turn she was dreaming of him, standing on the bridge, a baby in his arms that was neither Ethan nor Jesse ...

River's eyes widened, and she started to smile.

* * *

The next few days settled into something of a routine. Since he'd had his offer of paying his way turned down, Declan insisted on being added into the rota, and the crew discovered he wasn't a bad cook, unless it was meat. That he tended to cremate, even with supervision.

"Could've used that boar, at this rate," Mal muttered, staring at the charcoal briquette on his plate.

"I'll replace it," Declan offered. "When we get to Persephone."

"We'll see."

At least it wasn't an outright refusal.

"Can I take it for Batha?" Ethan asked, his face shining.

"Not sure even that cat'd eat it."

_Not cat._

Mal looked at Freya. "Can't you do something about that?"

"Like what?"

"Tell her to stop listening in?"

"Why don't you try stopping calling her a cat?"

Mal's eyes narrowed slightly. "You conjure what she was listening to last night?"

"I doubt she was that interested."

Something like a chuckle resounded through their minds.

"See?" Mal said, feeling hard done by.

"Daddy?" Ethan attempted to get his father back on track.

"Fine. Fine, whatever."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Each of the children pushed the 'meat' to one side and got on with eating their mashed potatoes.

_If it gives you indigestion, it'll serve you right, _Cat thought as she cleaned her weapons down in the cargo bay.

Batha just purred.

Cat herself didn't join them, but Kaylee made sure there was food set aside, even if it was just a couple of protein bars. There had been times when Cat had gone days without eating, so she ate whatever was left out for her, although it tended to be deep in the night cycle. Otherwise she kept herself to herself as the crew worked around her.

Batha just got on with torturing Jayne.

She'd decided that, if he couldn't be more like the Big Merc she knew, then it was okay to play with him. Only it was her kind of games, not his. She'd started waiting for him in unexpected corners, her green eyes hooded until he came past. Then she growled, making him jump, cursing loudly and at length until Mal had to tell him to watch his mouth or the septic vat was going to play a major part in his future.

"It ain't me, Mal!" he'd insisted. "It's that gorram cat!"

"I don't care. We got kids on board, and as much as I'm aware they ain't exactly gonna grow up not knowing a profanity or two, I don't exactly want 'em to have the entire dictionary."

"Then talk to her."

"Who, the panther?"

"No. Cat."

Mal hadn't quite smiled, but his lips had twitched. "Nope. I reckon it's up to you if it's that much of a problem."

"I'll shoot it. I will."

"Don't even think about it."

"Aw, Mal ..."

In the shadows under the stairwell Batha snickered.

She wasn't worried about Jayne accidentally-on-purpose firing at her - she knew she was far too fast for him to do anything beyond superficial damage, and in a way she was almost looking forward to it. It would give her a reason to tear off one of his arms, or maybe a leg ... Medicine Man could sew them back, and he'd be almost as good as new.

_No._

_Want to._

_Mal wouldn't like it._

_Could say was cub's cat._

_And you think he'd believe you?_

_Might._

_Batha._

The panther's tail swept from side to side. _Like having fun._

_Then play with the kids._

_This fun too._

Cat sighed. Batha was going to do whatever she wanted, as she always did, but there wasn't really much chance of her maiming Jayne. And if she did, it was only going to be an accident.

* * *

The main problem wasn't with Batha, though, at least in Cat's opinion. It was Freya. Despite their conversation in the kitchen, the tension hadn't exactly been eased between them, and it was affecting everyone on board.

Kaylee, while wanting to believe the best of everyone, couldn't help her sunshine being coloured by Freya's distrust, while Zoe blatantly wore her gun everywhere. So did Jayne, but that was the big ex-merc all over. Hank was at least trying to be nice, and Simon ... well, Simon obviously wanted to know more about her physiognomy, and she wasn't about to let a doctor get that close.

Still, as they approached Persephone Cat knew she had to make an effort. Things were about to happen, and she needed as many people to believe as possible.

Dinner was over, Batha had sneaked off somewhere – probably into one of the children's bedrooms if Cat was any judge – and the time had come. Climbing the stairs from the cargo bay, she reached the top corridor and looked about.

The hatch was open above the captain's bunk, and one glance told her Mal was on the bridge, discussing options with Hank, so the person moving about below had to be … Cat inhaled, the scent drifting from below as clear as a nametag. Freya.

Forcing her claws to remain retracted, Cat dropped through the opening. "Freya …" Then stopped.

The woman in front of her was naked, sponging herself down with soapy water. She looked up, the gentle humming stopping as she realised she was being observed. "Don't you ever knock?" she asked, somewhat testily.

"Hatch was open." Nakedness wasn't something that normally affected Cat, but perhaps it was the tracery of fine scars that criss-crossed Freya's skin made her forget her mission.

"So you take that as an invitation?" Freya dropped the sponge into the pull-out sink, turning to pick up the towel on the bed and wrap it around her.

Cat's breath caught at the sight of the tattoo. A flame, all bright golds, reds and greens, caught running riotously up Freya's back. There were three symbols within it, hanging as if suspended at the nape of her neck, between her shoulder blades, and in the small of her back, the last swiftly covered. "Nice tat," she said, feeling oddly uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Freya turned back, holding the towel above her breasts.

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes." She sat down on the bed and picked up her hairbrush.

_O-kay_, Cat said to herself. _Maybe this isn't going to be easy as I'd hoped_. "Mind telling me?"

Freya studied the other woman for a long moment, her eyes travelling up and down her perfect form, looking like one of the pictures Jayne used to keep on the wall of his bunk before he fell for River, the ones for his 'alone' time.

The look on Cat's face suggested she'd picked up the stray thought, and Freya couldn't help the smile that flitted across her own features.

"Power," she said quietly. "Passion. Enlightenment."

"And?" Cat prompted, positive there was more.

"With great passion can come great power, but without enlightenment the world is dark."

It was a mantra, words spoken over and over, yet Cat couldn't help feeling the truth behind them. "Is that what you are?"

Pulling the brush through her short brown hair, Freya shrugged. "Probably."

"The darkness …"

There was a sudden stillness. "Darkness …" Freya echoed.

"Always there."

"Always."

"And the tattoo helps." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Freya shook herself. "It was given to me by my mentor." She seemed to come to a decision and stood up, crossing to the small chest of drawers before dropping to her heels and opening the bottom one. The action caused the towel to come adrift, slipping to her hips.

Cat stared at the tattoo, enthralled by the fire. It seemed to leap out at her, and she could feel the heat as it consumed the air around it. The sigils danced in the flame, calling to her. _Power.__ Passion.__ Enlightenment._

She had the power in abundance, created that way. 'Ski had taught her the passion, to lose herself sometimes because in that, as he put it, _"you find yourself, Babe."_ And Mal had lit the way to a different future than the one she'd have had otherwise.

River was right. The two women had more in common than she cared to admit.

Cat was about to leave, to climb up the ladder into the safety of the corridor above, when Freya stood back up, grabbing at the towel before it could fall to the ground. "Here." She held out a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Cat asked suspiciously.

"Take a look. It's all right. It won't bite."

The redhead reached out, her claws growing just a little as she took it, unfolded it carefully. Her green eyes widened. "Who …"

"Amon."

"Who?" Cat glanced up then stared back at the man's face, delicately drawn with the barest hint of colour to indicate his dark skin.

"My mentor. The man who saved my life, made me … human again." A calmness seemed to settle across her shoulders. "My friend. The man who did my tattoo." She smiled. "River drew it for me."

"She peeked into your mind?"

"Mmn."

"She always was good at drawing."

"Even your River?"

"When she had the time." Cat made herself say nonchalantly, "Looks … familiar."

"He looks like Book, the Shepherd who travelled with Mal back in the day. At least, that's what River says. She thinks they were related. Cousins, perhaps."

"Could be." Cat deliberately held the portrait out, keeping her walls tight and high. "Wouldn't know."

_God Man_. Batha's thought was sinuous, like the panther herself. _Same.__ Jumper._

_I know._

_Tell her._

_No._

_Why?_

_Would it help?_

Batha shrugged, difficult to do when only in thought. _Trust._

_Leave it alone, Bat._

The panther sighed and went back to playing with Bethie and the other children.

"So … what happened to him?" Cat asked. "Book, I mean. Here. In this 'verse."

"He died." There was sadness in Freya's voice even as she refolded the picture and slid it back between her clean shirts. "The Alliance murdered him, his flock. It's why Mal sent the Miranda Broadwave."

"You never met him?"

"No. But I wish I had."

"If he looked like this ... he looks kind."

"Everyone tells me he was."

"And … Amon?"

"He saved my life."

"Is he still alive?"

"No. He was murdered too." A faint smile tilted Freya's lips. "Another one."

"Hard 'verse."

"Not so hard that I don't think it could get better." She touched her belly.

"Have you told Mal yet?"

Freya chuckled. "Is that why you came down here?"

"Partly. Have you?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes. But I haven't decided when."

"You're stubborn."

"Takes one to know one."

This time it was Cat who laughed. "I suppose. And I also wanted to say … I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'd never take Mal from you. You need each other."

"I need him."

"It's mutual." She almost added that she could smell the other woman on him all the time, but maybe Freya might not take that the right way, and they were getting on better than before – no point in spilling blood. "River says you and Mal have been together before. Lots of lifetimes."

"That's what she says."

"You don't believe in reincarnation?"

"My parents believed in everlasting life."

"What about you?"

"I hope she's right."

"That's not what I asked."

Freya looked down at her hands, studying her short nails for what seemed like an age. "Ethan and Jesse … they're my life. But Mal is …"

"Incorrigible."

Freya looked up, startled, and laughed. "Infuriating."

"Annoying."

"Messy."

"Does this one leave his socks on the table?"

"All the time."

Cat nodded. "Some things never change." She put her head onto one side. "And we wouldn't want them to."

"Except maybe you've seen them change too much," Freya added astutely.

"Perhaps."

"Were the other realities so very different?"

Cat held the sigh at bay. "Some of them. And some things stay the same."

"River?"

"Something of a thread, yes."

"Tying the 'verse together."

"No matter how hard she yanks on the ends."

Freya laughed again, making a decision. "I've got a bottle of tequila hidden away. Would you care to join me for a glass?"

"Not in your condition. Not good for the cubs."

Freya's face paled at the way Cat had said 'cubs'. Plural. "You know?"

"I can feel them. Another reason you need to tell Mal."

"Then have a drink with me. Who knows, you might be able to persuade me."

"Only if you're going to drink juice."

_Good for cubs_, Batha's voice echoed through their heads.

"Fine." Freya stood up. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"No problem." Cat turned to the ladder, then added, before her brain – or her other half – could interfere, "I'm glad River has you." She dipped her head for just a moment, an acknowledgement of kinship and nothing more, then she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayne was sitting on his weights bench, holding one of his dumbbells but not doing anything with it. Instead he was staring into space, his mind about as blank as he could make it. The cat ... _panther_, he corrected himself before grimacing, had wandered off, 'pparently bored with torturing him, although part of his hindbrain was still listening out, just in case.

Cat – the real one – wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Which might be more dangerous.

It was times like this Jayne missed the Preacher most. Book's advice, whether they were spotting each other lifting weights or hanging around a gunfight, while rooted in morals more often than not was at least always relevant. Trouble was, seeing that cat ... _panther_ playing with short stub and the other kids had him wondering if maybe he was wrong. He still didn't trust any of these strangers, not as far as he could spit (which was, to be honest, quite a distance, and, hell, he had half a dozen guns about his person right now, didn't he?) but could someone Bethie liked be all bad? Except the kid was only eight, so what did she know?

"Oh, sorry."

Jayne looked up. It was the young man, Declan, a towel over his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of Hank's pants and what looked like one of Simon's singlets.

"Yeah?"

"I ... was just going to do some reps."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, if you don't mind. I'm finding it hard to sleep, and I thought some exercise might tire me out."

Jayne, who had been having the same problem, shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead." He stood up, placing the dumbbell back in the rack. "You want me to spot yah?"

Declan looked surprised. "I ... yeah, that would be good." He watched Jayne stack the weights on the bar, and felt his stomach drop.

Above them, on the catwalk outside the shuttle, River lay face down, staring through the grill, watching her husband take the first, tentative steps to acceptance, while listening to two other conversations entirely.

* * *

In the kitchen Freya and Cat had settled at the old table, two full glasses, a bottle of tequila and a pitcher of what was passing for orange juice in front of them.

"So ..." Freya said, eschewing the usual pleasantries, "What haven't you told Mal?"

"What makes you think I've left anything out?" At Freya's raised eyebrow, Cat chuckled. "And don't look at me like that."

"Well then?"

So this was going to be a serious conversation. Cat struggled with herself for a moment, then said, "There are other 'verses ... used to be others."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, not really. But ..." She shook her head, her fang biting her lip. "What I said about Mal being important, well, I wasn't being clever. Or understating. I've been sent to so many realities, and all of them have one thing in common. Mal."

"I think you'd better explain why."

"I ... can't. Not really. There are others who might be able to explain the dynamics, but I only know what I've seen."

"Then tell me that."

Cat took a sip of tequila, feeling it burning down her throat, and took comfort in it, despite the fact that she knew the alcohol was never going to affect her. "I've lost track of how many, but each time I was supposed to save Mal's life."

"Always the same point?"

"No." Her mind wandered back over them, picking out just a few. "Once he was five, and out with his Pa, and the cattle spooked and they stampeded. Then there was the time he was seventeen and in the hayloft with ... well, it doesn't matter, and there was a fire. And during the war, more than once ..."

"And did you do it? Save ... him?"

"No."

Freya's face paled. "Not ..."

"Until now. He's alive, Freya."

"I know." Still, she gulped down some of the juice, wishing it could be spiked. "Go on."

"And each time, I knew. The moment it ... the moment he died. I was back where I started, and that 'verse was closed off."

"So you couldn't go back, try again."

"No."

"And each of these times he ... were they natural?"

Cat was surprised. She was pretty sure Freya hadn't Read her, hadn't picked the knowledge out of her brain. She made a mental note not to underestimate this woman. "No. Not once. The stampede was caused by men firing guns, the fire was kerosene ... All of them deliberate."

"Did you try?" There was a harshness in Freya's voice she hadn't heard before.

"Shit, Freya, of course I did!" She could still feel the hooves crushing her bones, the flames licking at her exposed flesh ... "I wanted to save him. So damn much."

"You said this was the last one. The last 'verse." Freya sat forward, cradling the glass in her hands. "But surely each action we're taking now is creating more."

"I don't know," Cat admitted. "Rex said this was it, and if I couldn't save Mal here, the Alliance had won."

"Rex?"

"No-one you need worry about." _Need to be more careful,_ Cat told herself, making her walls even tighter so not even the hint of a brightly coloured shirt could worm its way out.

"Is he an expert?"

"Probably not, but ... I believe him."

Freya nodded slowly, taking in the sincerity in the other woman's voice. "Then I'm sorry," she murmured.

"For what?" Cat blinked.

"You saw him die a hundred times, a thousand ... I can't believe how that must have made you feel. For all the times he's been injured, I've only thought he was dead once. And I couldn't cope, couldn't go on without him." In halting words, stopping every so often for another mouthful of the juice Cat kept topping up, Freya told of what had happened on Three Hills, how the mental connection had been broken and she was convinced Mal had died in the river that snowy night. How she'd tried to continue, to carry on the day to day tasks, but was broken inside. The evening she'd taken the poison from the infirmary ... "I wanted to end it, to be with him. But they wouldn't let me."

"They?"

"My family. River, Simon, Jayne ... they wouldn't let me go, and I hated them for it."

_Holding Mal that last night, on the bridge of Serenity. They'd made it as comfortable as possible, removing the left hand chair and putting in a cot so he could lie and watch the stars. Simon being Simon the doctor, all the while wanting to break down but not letting himself, Kaylee being Kaylee and fluttering around trying to keep the Firefly in the sky while crying too much to see anything ... As his last breath left his body she had howled her anger at the moons ... _"I don't expect you to understand, but I believe you," Cat said quietly.

Freya rubbed at her eyes. "I think maybe you do."

_Not for Captain Man_, a panther voice grumbled in Cat's mind, and a remembrance of cigarette smoke filtered in with it.

_No. Not for Mal._

"But when he came back, when I realised I wasn't alone ..." Now Freya smiled. "You have no idea."

_No. Never had that joy._ "Let me guess. You vowed not to let it happen again."

"Even if I had to hogtie him to the bed."

Cat smiled, her fangs showing a little. "I'm also guessing he's been difficult to do that to."

"Except when he enjoys it."

Cat raised her glass. "To Mal and his annoying habits. Whichever 'verse he's in."

"Amen to that, sister." Freya toasted with her juice.

_Sister?_

_It's nothing, Bat. She didn't know what she said._

_Too alike under the skin._

_Oh, shut up._

* * *

"There's something real sad about her, don'tcha think?"

"Can't say I've noticed."

"A'course you have!" Kaylee reached out from under the sink unit. "Wrench."

Zoe slapped the requested tool into the palm of her hand in the manner of a nurse handing a scalpel to a surgeon. "You didn't have to do this now."

"Can't waste water."

The first mate had mentioned in passing after dinner that she thought the tap in her and Hank's bunk might be leaking, and it wasn't more than twenty minutes later that the young mechanic had appeared at the hatch, tool box in hand, and was soon tackling the problem.

"We'll be refilling when we land at Eavesdown in the morning," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know how I am. Can't be having a problem I don't fix there and then. And I wanted to talk about Cat anyway."

"I gathered that."

Kaylee wriggled out a little so she could gaze at her friend. "You believe her? What she's been saying?"

"You mean about the captain being important?"

"Being the lynch-pin for the 'verse, yeah." She shrugged as much as she could. "I mean, we know he's important. Look at Miranda."

"Careful, Kaylee, or he'll be getting a swell head."

"Mal? Nah." She grinned. "Still, I kinda like her."

"You like everyone."

"Not everyone." The grin widened and she scooted back, a squealing sound indicating she was performing her own special music on Serenity's ancient plumbing. "And I do like Cat. Can't help feeling she's got all sortsa stories."

Zoe shook her head and sighed. She looked at the redhead and saw a warrior, a fighter, a killer. Kaylee looked and saw someone who needed looking after. "Will you be much longer? I was thinking of getting ready for bed."

"Not long." She appeared again. "Although ... you know, I've got some of my stuff that's been brewing for a while. Fancy a nightcap?"

* * *

By the time Declan puffed his way to the end of the third set, he'd gathered something of an audience. Simon was leaning in the doorway to the common area, while Hank had come down from the bridge to make snarky comments, or – as he put it – murmur tender words of encouragement.

Mal, on the other hand, was sitting on the stairs, his hands loosely clasped between his knees. "Nice to see you're making an effort," he commented to Jayne as the big man helped lift the bar back into its cradle.

"Just saving the doc some work if he pulls something."

"Thanks!" Declan managed to grunt out.

"No offence."

"I'll consider taking some when I get the use of my arms back. Damn, do you lift that much usually?"

"That? Just a warm up."

"God, I need more protein ..."

Simon stirred. "How about a drink instead?"

Mal stared at the young man. "Doc, are you suggesting – "

"Just that, after all the tension of the last few days, it wouldn't do any of us any harm."

"Kinda like a prescription?" Hank asked hopefully.

"Something like."

The pilot rubbed his palms together. "Sounds like my kind of medicine."

"I've got a bottle of tequila in the kitchen," Mal said, standing up. "We could go up there and -"

"Ah, better not," Hank put in quickly. "When I was on my way down I saw Frey and Cat in there. Talking."

"They're what?" Mal couldn't help the surprise in his voice.

"You know? Mouths moving, sounds coming out ... talking." Hank shrugged. "It looked pretty serious."

"My money's on Frey," Jayne said stoutly.

"I don't know," Mal admitted. "Cat seems to be ... efficient at killing."

"It's those claws give me the heebie jeebies," Hank said, and shuddered theatrically.

"Cat's fine," Declan said, getting slowly to his feet and wondering if he could take on all four of them at once. "Don't you go saying anything against her."

Mal held up a hand. "Look, son, it's not that -"

"I'm not your son." Declan's fingers curled into fists. "I had a Pa, and believe me, even the great Mal Reynolds'd have to go a long way to even coming close to him."

There was a moment's strained silence, then Mal sighed deeply. "Kid ... Dec ... don't go getting yourself all in a twist. Nobody was impugning either your Pa or Cat. If anything, we're a little bit awed by her."

"I ain't," Jayne put in.

"When I say we, I mean those of the crew who have more than a couple of brain cells to rub together," Mal went on smoothly. "But you know we've got questions, and the answers have been a bit on the non-existent side, so you've got to see it from our point of view."

They could see the young man make a conscious effort, and his hands relaxed. "Shiny. And yeah. I guess I'd be more'n a bit suspicious if it'd been my ship you'd landed in."

"So now my professional services aren't required," Simon put in, "I've got some medicinal alcohol I'm willing to donate."

"'Sides, Mal, I'm pretty sure it was your bottle of tequila Frey'd got out," Hank added.

"My booze?" Mal shook his head. "Is a man's secret stash not sacred anymore?"

"I'd say not."

Jayne harrumphed. "Hell, if that's the way it is ... I got something in the shuttle. Probably a couple o' somethings, come to think of it." He pushed past Mal up the metal staircase, and wasn't surprised to see River waiting for him, two large bottles in her hands.

"Don't drink it all at once," she advised.

"You gonna come join us?"

"I don't think so. All boys together. Bonding. Telling tales. Comparing sizes." She shook her head, her nose wrinkling. "I have other fish to fry." She went up onto her toes and kissed his cheek, then skipped off through the hatchway.

* * *

"What are you, Cat?" Freya asked, bringing another jug of juice from the fridge and wondering if she didn't need to visit the bathroom, or whether she could hold out a little while longer.

"I told you. A construct."

"No. I mean, more specifically."

"A weapon ... to protect the world from Reavers and anything else the Alliance deemed damn well unnecessary." Cat stared into her tequila as if she was trying to will some answers from it. "I was created with infused DNA ... some from Batha, some from humans, and some from a source kept secret from even me. Because of this, I am of two minds ... one that you see before you, the other darker than even the deepest shadows. Mal always said it was what he saw in the eyes of every Reaver he ever went up against."

"And yet he kept you around."

"Yeah, well, I grow on you."

"That's what they say about fungus."

Cat's head whipped up, but there was just the hint of a smile on Freya's face. "You know, most people don't try and joke with me," the redhead pointed out.

"Why? Don't you have a sense of humour?"

"The Alliance didn't build one into me, no." Cat had to chuckle. "But once you've hung around Malcolm Reynolds long enough, you have to acquire one. Or just shoot him."

Frey touched her glass to Cat's. "Oh, yes." They sipped companionably, then she went on, "You know, I understand about the darkness. The other part that you need to control." She paused for just a moment then said, in a much quieter voice, "River wasn't the only one to attend an Academy."

"I know." Cat breathed deeply. "I could smell it on you and River from the moment I saw you both. 'Verse might be different, but that perfume ... it don't change."

"I think you're more than a touch psychic yourself."

"Nope. Not like that. Not like you and River. For which I thank God." She sat back. "I don't need to read people's minds. I know what goes on in them." She twirled the glass, watching the liquid move inside. "Every day we plan murder in our heads, mostly out of anger."

"Most people don't act on those thoughts."

"No, they don't. But thoughts are meant to remain their owners, not laid out for others to see. Bad enough having a panther in my head."

_Have you too,_ Batha snorted.

Freya hadn't heard. "You don't like Readers."

"Truth is, we're all different. Some are more different than others. And no, I don't particularly like folks rummaging in my head. But I've had to get used to it."

"Kitty?"

Cat's eyes glowed. "What do you know about her?"

"Nothing." Freya tilted her head slightly. "Only what Batha was projecting."

"Kitty's ... special."

"Does she exist here?"

"No." Cat tossed the tequila down her throat, wishing it would burn away the taste of the past. "Just like me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

Freya nodded. "So ... it looks like Batha's enjoying herself," she said, changing the subject.

"That she is." Cat smiled. "She won't hurt them."

"I know."

"Me too!" Kaylee's voice preceded her by a second, then the woman herself appeared, Zoe behind her. "Hey, you drinking?"

"Being companionable," Freya agreed.

"Good idea." The mechanic jumped down into the kitchen. "Only it looks like maybe you're running dry. I'll be right back." She hurried through to her own, red-tinted domain.

"Did she ever quieten down in your 'verse?" Freya asked softly.

"Nope. Not even a little bit. But then, with so many grandchildren to chase after ..."

"Grandchildren?"

"Oh, yes."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Freya beckoned. "Zoe, stop standing there like a fifth wheel and join us."

Somewhat reluctantly, given how everyone thought of her as a warrior woman, Zoe crossed the room and sat down. "Frey. Cat."

"Hey." Cat nodded fractionally.

"So what are you talking about?" the first mate wanted to know.

"Nothing much," the redhead said quickly. She still hadn't quite got used to this version of Mal's oldest friend not being her enemy. "Just chewing the fat."

"Talking about kids, that sort of thing," Freya added.

"Sisters," River put in, sliding through the door and going to the counter to pick up another handful of glasses.

"You old enough to drink?" Cat asked as she spaced them precisely out in front of the empty chairs.

"I am a wife and mother," the young woman said haughtily. "I drink. On occasion. And this is such an occasion." She lifted up the bottle of tequila. "Not much left," she complained.

"Don't you never mind about that," Kaylee said, coming back into the warm room. She held up two jugs. "Look what I got!"

* * *

"So tell us about Cat," Mal encouraged, his eyes barely tearing up any more from the quality - or lack thereof - of Jayne's contribution. He must have gotten used to it, which in itself was a somewhat terrifying thought. "How you got to know her, that kind of thing."

"Well ..." Declan scratched his head. "Truth is, I only really met her the day we jumped." At their astonished stares he went on quickly, "Of course, my Pa used to tell stories about her, all the time. Least, 'til he passed in the war."

"You mean the one the Independents lost?" Hank asked, sitting on the floor and leaning back on a crate. He was feeling pleasantly mellow, and it seemed easier to be on the deck in case he passed out before he was ready.

"No. The one we won."

"I don't understand." The pilot sighed heavily. "All this backwards and forwards you do ... how the _diyu_ do you keep it straight?"

"This is kinda my first jump," Declan admitted. "So it's all new to me too."

"What was it like?" Simon asked, ever the medical professional. "Was there any pain?"

"Disorientating more than anything. And it gave me a headache, although that coulda been Cat punching me."

"You were lucky she didn't gut yah," Jayne said, taking another slug before proferring the bottle to Mal.

"She's not like that."

"How do you know?" Mal asked, wiping the mouth of the bottle with his sleeve before drinking, and ignoring his ex-merc's look. "I mean, you said you'd only just met her."

"I know, but ..." He sat forward on the barrel. "The way my Pa talked about her ... yeah, she hurt him once in a while, but he did the same to her. And it was that violence seemed to stick 'em together."

"Then how come she wasn't with him?" Mal could feel a faint sheen of perspiration on his forehead. "How come she was with me? Him. The other me?"

Declan shrugged. "Don't know. Pa never said. Just that he was honoured to fight alongside you." He grabbed the second bottle from Hank and swallowed hard.

"Hmmn."

"Okay, I'm done being maudlin." Declan took a deep breath. "How about a game of cards?"

Jayne and Mal exchanged a look.

Hank noticed. "Look, you guys can play. I'll just sit here and drink."

"Not a good idea," Mal said. "You know what Zoe's gonna say if you roll into your bunk stinking of booze."

"True." Hank nodded, a little too forcefully. "Then how about ..." He managed to lever himself to his feet. "... a game of horseshoes?"

"That sounds like fun," Simon said.

_Okay, now I know our young doc here's had too much to drink, _Mal thought to himself. _He'd never agree to this otherwise. Still ..._ "Shiny," he said, the mischievous imp on his shoulder prodding him with its pitchfork. "Jayne, set 'em up."

* * *

"He's kinda cute," Kaylee said, having to be careful with her pouring to get the clear liquid in the glasses and not on the tabletop.

"Who?" River asked, wondering if the little angels she was beginning to see were hers or Jayne's.

"Declan."

"You're a married woman," Zoe pointed out, tapping the mechanic on the arm. "You shouldn't be looking."

Kaykee shook her head. "Hey, if looking's all I ever do, Simon's gonna be happy."

"And are you?" Cat asked, having to fight to keep the smile off her face. Kaylee's interengine fermentation product had a hell of a kick to it, and even though she could metabolise alcohol almost instantly she could still feel the initial blurring.

"Happy?" Kaylee's face dissolved into a grin. "Absolutely. We're happy. Really, really happy." She sighed. "Happy."

"I get that. I always did."

"Were we ... friends?" Kaylee covered her mouth over as soon as she'd spoken, as if afraid of the answer.

Cat nodded. "Yes. Good friends."

"S'nice."

"And us?" Zoe asked.

"We ... had our disagreements."

"Over Mal?"

The dream played back through her mind again, but she only said, "Of course."

"I suppose I'm not surprised."

"You didn't trust me. Not at first."

"Still don't."

"But at least I knew where I stood with you."

"Still do," Zoe said, then smiled a little.

_Tell truth_, Batha advised, but Cat ignored her.

"I guess that's all I can ask for."


	10. Chapter 10

"No, now there's supposed to be technique in this," Jayne said, taking the horseshoe out of Declan's hand. "It ain't just a case of tossing the damn thing and hoping for the best." He squinted at Cat's mule taking up most of the space in the cargo bay. "A'course, we're more'n a little cramped."

"I didn't want it on board in the first place," Mal said, leaning on one of the cages. "If you recall."

"Then we'd have been toast," Declan pointed out. "Considering what you did."

Mal shrugged. "You can thank our little albatross for that."

"Albatross?"

"River."

"My wife," Jayne added, closing one eye and taking aim at the pin. "My moonbrain."

"Why do you call her that?"

"'Cause she is. River don't exactly have a strong hold on reality at the best of times." As if to make the point, the horseshoe slipped from his grasp and clanged to the deck. He bent down to pick it up, then wondered why the walls seemed to have taken on a life of their own as he straightened up.

"She's your wife and you call her crazy?" Declan shook his head. "That's ... crazy."

"No, it ain't." Jayne dropped a heavy hand on the young man's shoulder. "The Alliance did stuff to her. Cut into her brain. Made her into a weapon." His eyes glittered. "Shiniest weapon you've ever seen. That first time, in the Maidenhead ... gorramit, I was hard just watching her."

"Jayne," Mal said. "Too much information."

"S'true, though. Then when she grabbed me ..." He grunted a laugh. "Didn't know whether to kill her or strip 'er naked."

"That's my sister you're talking about," Simon said, but with little heat. "And you're lying."

For once the big ex-merc didn't take offence. "Mebbe I am. But the way she gutted them Reavers ... that was poetry."

Declan swallowed. "Did she ... really do that?"

"Standing there in that dress, axe in each hand, drippin' blood ..." Jayne smiled slightly. "Still, didn't stop me being stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Took me a long while to realise how I felt," the big man admitted, looking almost shame-faced. "Nearly lost her ..." For a long moment the alcohol-fuelled memories threatened to overwhelm him, so he grabbed the bottle from Hank's hand and took another huge swallow to drown them. "We talkin' or playin'?" He handed the bottle back and settled himself, sighting up on the pin again.

* * *

" ... and I had to find a piece of wire to try and pick the lock!" Kaylee could hardly finish, she was laughing so much.

"It was Mal's face I will never forget," Zoe said, shaking her head. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so close to apoplexy."

"Mal's face wasn't where you were looking," River pointed out, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I did not need to see my brother like that."

"Why didn't you just use the key?" Cat asked.

"I couldn't find it." Kaylee rubbed at her watering eyes. "We'd been maybe a bit too enthusiastic and it'd fallen down behind the scrubber controls, and ... 'sides, everyone weren't due back for a few hours. We kinda thought we had the ship to ourselves."

"I get that, but ... why handcuffs, and why in the engine room?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Kaylee laughed again, seeing her husband spreadeagled against the coil, nothing covering him except for an oily rag she'd managed to find, the rest of the crew clustered in the doorway. "It was a long time 'fore I could persuade him to try anything like it again." She lifted one of the jugs, considerably lighter than it had been, and poured. "'Specially since I couldn't pick the lock, and Jayne had to do it." She dissolved into laughter again, and her brew splashed across the table top, taking any remaining varnish with it.

* * *

"I won!" Simon said, draping his arm around Declan's shoulders.

"Can't have," Jayne complained, leaning down to examine the spike more closely. "Gorramit."

"See?"

"But you're crap at this kinda thing," the big man complained.

"I'll have you know I was always good at anything that involved target practice."

"Best o'three?"

* * *

Happily drunk with her own brew, Kaylee finally pointed at the tags around Cat's neck. "Okay, we've all been dying to know. What's with the necklace? To me, they look like they belong on a collar of some puppy."

"They do. Max ... my husband's dog. Well, he wasn't my husband when he had the dog. Alliance killed it, his family ... everything he loved."

"Purple bellies are good at that." Zoe retorted, reaching for her glass and missing.

"Anyway, we went into some bad voodoo and he told me to wear them. Never gave them back." She took the small glass and bolted a shot, wishing it would make her forget.

"So what happened to him?"

"Took on the Alliance's biggest battle cruiser. A shotgun to her reactor ... he won, but it cost him his life." She poured another glass. "To Declan Werzbowski Reddik ... the craziest son of a bitch I ever knew." Each of the girls lifted their cups as well, only Freya sober enough to wonder why the man they were saluting had the same name as the one drinking with her Mal.

As Cat tossed it back, her mind echoed_. Damn I miss you, Old __Man._

_Had balls, _Batha replied from wherever she was currently resting.

_And a death wish._ Cat grinned. It still wasn't the same. Something was missing.

_Ain't here to complain. _A simple laugh jingled lightly in Cat's head.

* * *

"Gorramit!" Jayne hopped from one foot to the other. "That gorram hurt!"

"I'm surprised you can feel anything," Simon said. "Considering the amount you've been drinking." He went to sit down but missed the crate, collapsing to the floor.

"You didn't have that _goushi_ of a pilot throwing a shoe at you!" The ex-merc leaned against the wall, attempting to undo the laces of his boot to see the damage. "And you're a doc. Ain't you supposed to be ministering to me?"

"It was an accident," Hank said, waving the bottle in his hand around. "You shouldn't'a been standing there."

"I wasn't nowhere close to the pin!"

"Neither was my horseshoe!"

Jayne gave up trying to undo his boot, and was now concentrating on levering it off with his other foot. Unfortunately this entailed him having to balance on one heel, and in his current state that just wasn't possible. He slid down the wall to the deck. "Shit."

"Language," Mal said automatically.

"Hell, Mal, there ain't no kids around."

"I just live in the hope that one day you're gonna listen." Mal lay back and stared up into the superstructure of his Firefly, and vaguely wondering how come they could possibly have spiders on board to make those cobwebs ...

* * *

Kaylee had found a pack of cards in one of the drawers, and she, Freya and Zoe were currently engaged in a game of snap under the observation dome.

"You can't just say snap whenever you put a card down," Freya pointed out.

"Why not?" Kaylee asked. She started to slide off the chair and had to hitch herself back up.

"Because that's not how the game is played."

"Why not?"

"Because they're the rules."

"Why?"

Freya glared at her, knowing full well where Bethie got it from.

At the table Cat and River were discussing the remains in the jug: that is, River had it in her hand and wouldn't give it back.

"You're too young to get blind," Cat said, reaching out but fingers closing on empty air again.

"Won't go blind," River said, blinking owlishly. "Old wives tale."

"One day I might introduce you to old Drogan," Cat said, shaking her head. "He thought the same thing. Has a dog on a stick now."

"Huh." Still, River let the redhead take the jug. "I can feel him. Sort of." She screwed up her face a little, the alcohol apparently blunting her abilities. "See him."

"Drogan?"

"Declan Wazboo ... Wowkisk ..." Her tongue tangled up a little, and she stuck it out, trying to peer at it. Finally she shrugged and said, very carefully, "Declan Werzbowski Reddik."

"Yeah?"

"Alliance's most wanted. Big reward." Her eyes widened. "_Very _big reward."

"What he did ... he was almost proud of the amount."

"I wish ..."

"He liked you."

"Good." River sighed heavily. "Yet _jia yan_ still died."

"River, honey, most everybody does. Eventually."

"You might not."

"No. But I could be killed."

"Epicentre of an explosion. Constituent parts could not regenerate." She put her head on one side. "Would you know?"

Cat had to smile. "I don't think I ever want to find out."

"And don't change the subject."

"You mean Mal?"

"Mmn." She licked the inside of her glass, as if trying to get even the flavour out. "What happened?"

"I was ... somewhere else. 'Ski and Mal decided to get involved. Go after the fleet together."

"Together?"

"I was kind of surprised they stopped fighting each other long enough to take a crack at the Alliance," Cat admitted.

"Windmills."

"Got that right."

"Except the wind blew and the sails were destroyed."

"Along with the two best men in the 'verse ..." Cat sighed.

"I don't want him to die here," River said softly. "Whatever you have planned might result in deaths amongst the crew."

"Not exactly planning here, Little Sister."

"Chasing the ball?"

"Following orders."

"Whose?"

Cat was saved from answering by a squeal from the easy chairs as Kaylee dropped all her cards and had to get down onto all fours to pick them up. Then couldn't lever herself back up again.

"Ain't someone gonna help me?" she called mournfully, then descended into a fit of the giggles.

* * *

"Damn, that's stuff harsh," Hank said, his eyes wanting to close.

"Wuss." Jayne, having given up trying to get his boot off, had decided his position on the floor against the wall was as comfortable as he was going to get. "S'just booze."

"I think my brain has run away," Simon said, finding his feet had taken him next to Jayne. "Excuse me," he added, collapsing next to his brother-in-law.

"It was your idea," Jayne pointed out.

"I never suggested it was a good one." He leaned over, then realised he was propped up against a large body.

"_Show me the way to go home_ ..." Hank sang quietly, cuddling a small barrel. "_I'm tired and I wanna go to bed_ ..."

"She won't let you in." Declan wagged a finger at him. "Not like this."

"_Had a little hour about a drink ago_ ..."

Jayne, listening to the song, gave up, throwing his arm around Simon. "... _and it's gone right to my head_ ..." he sang, his deep baritone making the hover mule above them swing on its chains.

Mal rolled over and lifted his legs higher. "Frey ..." he murmured, his eyes closing as the big ex-mercenary remembered some unfortunately more obscene lyrics.

* * *

Up in the kitchen, Freya looked at the other women cuddled up together on the couch then turned to Cat. Pouring herself another glass of juice and one for the redhead as well, the liquor down to little more than a dampness at the bottom of the bottle, she said quietly, "So, now that they're otherwise occupied... who's this husband you keep talking about? I know it isn't Mal and I also know it isn't that kid you've got with you either, though they seem to have the same name."

"I'm old, Frey, you knew that. Older than I'd like to admit. Declan is the son of my husband." It sounded even more horrible aloud than it had in her head.

Freya looked at the juice and smiled. "Sure we didn't spike this with something? I thought you said you couldn't have children."

"I can't. He had Declan with someone else."

"Ah."

"Don't you go being sorry for me," Cat warned. "I left 'Ski for Mal. Duty and all that ... thought he was better off without me. Thought Serenity and Mal were where I needed to be." A sigh escaped her lips. "Our marriage was to save my life, nothing more, but then shit happened. The Academy fucked with him, made him a Reaver, and to make sure he was safe, I stayed with him for awhile. God, the 'verse was a fun place with him by my side. No cares, just the two of us raising hell ... though I took more than my share of bullets for the man, and stab wounds, punches ..."

"Reaver?"

Cat didn't seem to hear, and her eyes glowed lightly as memories flooded her. Freya just listened, sipping at the juice. "He knew me ... all of me and never once did he fear what I could do. I almost killed him ... twice, though he'd tell ya, it was just payback for the times he had done the same to me. You know he actually came and helped me save Mal and the crew one time. All that and I walked away from him."

"You loved another. I'm sure he understood."

"He did. It's I who didn't." She swallowed the juice, it doing about as little as the liquor had. Moments like this made Cat wish alcohol could effect her. "He smoked, drank, killed anything that looked at him wrong ..."

"Jayne ..."

"More or less ... but there was reason for him to be. He didn't do it for money ... he did it because he had nothing to live for."

"Seems to me, there was one thing. At least that pulled him from his self destruction."

"We saved each other."

A feeling passed over Freya and she looked at Cat, a tear in her eye. "I know how you feel. I don't know what happened to me in your 'verse, whether I even survived the war, but ..." She paused a moment, blinking a little. "Here I lost Mal."

"You said."

"No, not that. Before. Before we were ever together."

"I don't understand."

"A couple of brigades were in town for just the one night before we all shipped out, and we had a day's pass, and there was this bar ..."

Cat smiled. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

A laugh forced its way out, and Freya wiped at her face. "Anyway, I walked in and there was this man standing in the middle of a sea of destruction, asking who was going to buy him a drink."

"Mal?"

"Mal. He'd just been made up to sergeant, and someone didn't like it, so there was a fight."

"Sounds like him."

"That same someone was about to shoot him in the back, so I stopped him." Bashed him in the head with a chair ...

"You saved his life," Cat said slowly.

"I guess."

The redhead was careful not to let her emotions show on her face. "So you bought him a drink?"

"Pretty much."

There was more, Cat knew. "And?"

"And ... nothing."

"I don't believe that."

A flash of irritation coloured the air. "We slept together, okay? Or do you want details?"

"No. Thanks." She sipped her juice. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Freya sighed. "Not a gorram thing. Mal acted like it never happened."

"He hurt you." Cat could feel anger building inside her, righteous indignation for the woman at her side.

"He didn't know."

"Of course he did."

"No. It wasn't like that." He'd apologised, explained, years later, telling her that he'd been afraid ... _"Of making you more important than what I was doing, what I was fighting for.__ Of thinking of you when I should be thinking of my men.__ Of planning how I'd take you when I should be planning how to take the next ridge."_ He'd been ashamed as he went on, "_I looked in the fly-blown mirror in that bathroom, saw what you'd done to me, and I knew I had to ignore you, Frey.__ Or I wouldn't survive."_ To Cat she merely said, "We got past it."

"How long did it take?"

"Seven years."

"Seven ..." Cat closed her mouth with an audible snap.

"But we're together now."

"As it should be." Cat took a moment to pour the last of the juice into their mugs, contemplating how things could be so different.

Her Mal had told her once about a young woman he'd met in a bar, how she'd saved his life, how they'd had more than a few drinks. Except the more things change the more they stay the same ... They were about to stagger upstairs together when his commanding officer had appeared, insisting Mal head back to the holding dock to get everything ready for the morning.

Mal had complained, but had no alternative. _"I often wonder what happened to her,"_ he'd admitted. _"Don't even know if she made it through.__ Always felt like maybe she had, and I'd meet her again some day."_ He'd laughed, but there was little humour in it.

"At least you have him now," she said aloud.

"I know." Freya touched Cat's arm. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Not your fault. This one's on me and I will carry it ... to whatever grave I need to."

Sorrow filled her eyes and Freya sighed. "So, never divorced him ... means Mal never married you, huh?"

"Told you before. If he put a ring on your finger, he meant it. Never did on me."

"Think he would've?"

"Mal and I made good partners ... both physically and mentally. We never quite connected though, the way you two do." She smiled somewhat ruefully, realising she was talking about sexing the man Freya bedded each night. "That's why I told you before. You need each other."

"Just like you need 'Ski."

"Needed," Cat corrected her, but Frey shook her head.

"No, Cat, need. It doesn't stop just because they're gone."

Silence followed as they stared at each other. Then they both yawned in tandem.

"Think it's time for bed," Cat stated.

"Looking like it. Got to see if the men aren't passed out in the bay."

"Haven't heard singing in a little while. Do you need my help?" Cat smiled and Freya laughed.

"I don't think so. It doesn't happen all that often, but I think I've got it down pretty well. Besides, I wasn't intending to do much more than toss a couple of blankets over them." A slight smile on her face made Cat miss her husband.

"Well, let's see if I can find my bed partner." She took a deep breath. _Batha?_

_Here. In Cave. _The panther had left about an hour into the drinking, after they saluted 'Ski and then Mal, Serenity, the bulkheads ... and God knows what else.

"_Cave?" _Cat said out loud and in her head, making Freya turn.

_Clothes cave._

_Closet ... _Cat smiled. It was dark, solitary ... a perfect place for her companion.

_Well, come on ... time for bed._

_Can't. Here to stay._

_I promise I will make it as dark as possible_

_Cubs comfortable._

_What do you mean cubs? Batha, whose closet?_

_Princess. Had nightmares._

_"_Freya, we need to find Bethie's closet. I think Batha's stuck in there."

Leaving the other women bundled together on the sofa, they headed quickly down the stairs to the lower crew quarters.

"This is Bethie's room," Freya said, sliding a door open. The light was off, but there was enough illumination from the corridor to show the bed was empty.

"Batha?" Cat murmured.

_Here._

As quietly as she could, Freya opened to the door to the closet, then couldn't help but smile. Inside, mixed up with shoes and forgotten picture books, a black velvet shadow was curled around the sleeping forms of Bethie and Ethan, their hands buried in her thick fur.

Freya went down onto her heels and reached out to touch her son, but stopped. "They look comfortable," she said quietly.

_Not stuck._ Batha lifted her head, her green eyes glowing in the darkness. _Princess had nightmares.__ Captain male cub knew._

"Captain male cub?" She looked round at Cat.

The redhead shrugged. "Gave up trying to figure her out a long time ago."

Batha grumbled, but only quietly so as not to disturb the children.

"I don't think one night is going to hurt," Freya said, standing back up and smiling. "I know at their age I'd've loved to sleep with a panther."

Cat reached out then dropped her hand. "Frey, can I ask ... is Ethan a Reader?"

The smile dimmed. "An empath, more. But ... yes. Why?"

"No reason."

_Many reasons, _but Cat knew the comment had been dropped into her mind alone.

"Lots on board," the redhead went on.

"Mmn."

_Need to keep safe._

"Safe?" Freya echoed.

"From whatever might come your way," Cat explained.

_Huh._

It could be disconcerting having more than one conversation at the same time, but Cat knew why Batha was keeping hers private. They'd both seen what the Alliance had been capable of, those last desperate days during the 2nd War, snatching any child who showed the slightest mental ability ... Most had died, and those that remained were psychotic, destined to spend the rest of their lives locked in a padded cell.

Cat made sure her barriers were high and strong. "Come on. Since Batha's not in any immediate danger of suffocating, let's see to the men."

Freya shook her head. "No. I'll do it. You get to bed." She smiled and headed for the cargo bay.

Batha purred. _Cubs need sleep. No nightmares._

_Safe, Bat?_

_Yes__.__ Safe._

Cat nodded and turned away. She'd sleep alone tonight knowing what it felt like to have nightmares and to have someone that scared them away.

She glanced towards the room that had been set aside for her and Declan, and wondered how a bed might actually feel. Crossing to it, she stepped inside, then sighed. Her erstwhile travelling companion had somehow managed to make it to the bed, and collapsed face down into the pillow. Rolling him carefully onto his back so he was wedged against the wall, she sighed again. At least now he wasn't going to die before she could kill him.

A rumble issued from somewhere, and for a second she wondered if Batha had got tired of being in the closet. Then she realised. Great. He snored.

Sitting on the edge of the mattress she pulled off her boots, taking another moment to undo her pants and slide them off before stripping her tank top from her body. She left her underwear on, but she wasn't going to risk her clothes smelling of alcohol. It was bad enough that booze didn't affect her - worse if she stank of it for days.

Rolling onto her back, she lifted her legs up and settled down. That felt ... actually, surprisingly good. She shrugged, as much as she could lying down. She'd slept in some places where nobody but a rat could be comfortable, and others where the slightest movement would have taken her over the edge of a cliff, so maybe a bed once in a while wasn't to be sneezed at. And she could always ...

Declan shifted next to her and tossed his arm over her waist.

He snuffled, the odd word issuing from his lips. "S'nice ... great ass ... his ... not fair ..."

So he not only snored, but talked in his sleep too.

She considered moving, going back to the mule, but that probably wouldn't be any better. The rest of the men were probably still out there, and as much as Jayne loved his River, she wasn't too sure a naked woman walking past might not seem like a dream come true.

She sighed. Then again, even deeper, but Declan didn't take the hint. Gentle as she could, her hand pushed him over as he muttered softly. "I'm not asleep."

"So, when you said I had a nice ass?"

"Wasn't about you." He groaned, trying to hide his smile. "And I do believe it was 'great' ass. Should listen more."

"Well, it would be nice to have some bed. You know, like scoot over." She replied lifting his arm that lay around her. Instead, he drew her harder against him, breathing in her natural scent. Cat felt her heart begin to race, his body feeling like the man she had left years before. The smell of him had been her undoing from the start, a little scent of his mother, but it dulled in comparison to the deep rich odor of his father. "Can't do this."

"Why not?" he whispered into her hair, the smell of alcohol making it even harder for her to say no.

Rolling over so she could face him, Declan's lips were on hers before she could mutter a word. It felt good, tongues fighting each other for a few minutes as his hands roamed across her skin. One stayed a few seconds where her navel should have been as he smiled. "No belly button."

"You've said that." She couldn't help but laugh at his slurred speech, his head falling into the crook of her neck.

"I did, didn't I?" His voice, even laced with alcohol, vibrated her body making her warm in places she hadn't been for a very long time. His lips massaged above the pulse, along her jugular and Cat pushed herself deeper into his embrace. Flashes of her husband ran through her mind, dreams she had tried hard not to have jumbling in her mind as her fingers traveled along his abdomen. He smelled of cigarettes, though she knew the son didn't smoke them, memories becoming more than just as his mouth caressed her cheek.

"Declan, I..."

"Shut up, Babe." He reaffirmed his statement by letting his lips engulf hers and using his hands to walk across her back to where the strap of her bra rested. For a moment, she let the thoughts of what could happen between them roll through her head, touching every part of her being as a sexy growl tickled their mouths. Declan rolled them so he was on top of her, a position Cat had always had a problem with. It reminded her of 'Ski, the way he'd overpower her when she became a monster and of Falcon, when he...

"Don't call me Babe." Her fight instinct began to take over as she shifted to take the top, but Declan grabbed her wrists pushing her back down, biting her neck gently as he did. Snarling, she exposed her fangs to him and he smiled, sweat dripping off his bare chest. "Let me go." Her voice was guttural, full of her darker half.

"Not going to happen." He dipped to her mouth again, this time letting her fangs cut the inside of his cheek. The taste of his blood mixed with the smell of both of their want put Cat past the point of needing this.

"Your father taught you what buttons to push," she breathed, his blood still on her bottom lip as she licked it off.

"I'm so not my father," he panted at her before his deep eyes rolled back in his head and Declan passed out across her.

"No." She smiled weakly before sliding him off her. "No, Declan, you definitely are not."

Cat sighed as her body slowly came down from its sexual high. Curling her legs toward her, she lay in the dark, letting the hum of the ship console her. Almost asleep, Cat felt the mental claws touch her.

_Ship stinks. Too much sex. _The panther's voice echoed in her head as the feline read Cat's thoughts. _Except you._

_Bat, quit that. You know I don't like you doing that, especially when I'm ..._

_Vulnerable? _The panther picked the word out of her head. _Only strong admit when weak._

_Just stop sniffing the air. Everyone here is married. Mating comes with that._

_You married. Never sexed._

_I am too tired to try explaining that to you, cat. Go to bed. It's your fault I'm in this position._

_Not mine. You sleep in mule alone before. Move men. Easy fix. And not cat._

_You would think everything is easy. Just go to bed and stay out of my mind._

_Everything easy. Humans make things hard. _Cat heard the mental huff before the feline continued. _Fine. Sleep, but no promise to stay out of head. Belong there._

_Whatever. Good night, Bat._

_Night, Kitten._


	11. Chapter 11

Six hours later, Cat woke to Declan staring at her. He reached out to touch her face and she stopped him. "I meant what I said before. I can't do this."

Looking down at his pants that were still on, he smiled. "Don't think we did."

"Declan, I ..." Her voice stumbled and then she took a breath. "This is just complicated."

As her words slipped from her mouth, the sexy smile turned into an angry frown. Throwing the blankets from them, he shook his head. "It's always been about Reynolds. Just admit it."

"What the hell?" Cat rumbled, staring at him as the cool of the black slid over her scantily clad body.

"Your jumps ... always about Mal. Claim to love my dad, yet, where the hell is he? Dead ... dying ... or just an inconvenience?"

"You better be glad you're 'Ski's son, Declan," Cat warned, a fury in her eyes he'd only read about.

"Thrilled, I assure you." He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head. "You know what I really want to know, Cat? Just this. How the hell can a woman that runs as hot as you be so damn cold?"

"What?" The statement took her a second to process, and by then Declan had gotten out of bed.

"Need to go for a walk."

Cat wasn't used to someone raising his voice in anger at her, at least not when it came to her mission, but for a moment, it felt almost perversely good. 'Ski never fought with her, at least not for real. If anything, they settled their disagreements with a good spar, ones that could have led further, but then her husband always respected her wishes. 'Ski knew her ... like no one else did. No one ...

"You don't know me," she snarled, guilt flaring into anger.

"Does anyone? Have you ever let anyone inside those damn walls of yours so they get to know the real you?" He glared at her, his hands on his hips.

"You wouldn't like the real me."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Trust me." She controlled her other half, trying to regain her calm. "Those stories they told ... the ones about me ... they've given you this rose-coloured idea of who I am. Well, I'm not. I'm not a hero - that was your father, and Mal ... I'm just a weapon. That's it."

"Then why are you here? If that's all you are..."

"Because every weapon, no matter how gorram perfect, has flaws..." Standing, she grabbed her clothes from the floor and walked out. Seconds later, a catlike shadow passed by the door following her.

* * *

"I'm an idiot, Rex, flat out idiot." Cat shook her head as she paced up and down the upper catwalk, making sure she was alone. Batha licked at her paw with that smug look on her features, wanting to talk, but Cat didn't really want to hear what the feline had to say. It would be smart, rude, and, most annoyingly ... true. Exactly what she needed to hear. Just not yet.

_"Because you almost slept with a twenty six year old man. Ya, Kitten, I can see the problem there."_ A moment before his voice came back online. _"Trying to find it anyway."_

"I love his father. Ain't fair to the son."

_"If I remember right, his pa's dead. No walking on his grave or anything, Sugar toes, but you need to face the facts. Besides, you can't tell me his dad was all you were thinking of last night. Even I know you better than that."_

"I'm here for Mal. Save him, right the 'verse, and then get the hell out of Dodge. Don't need anything else gumming up the works."

_"Sound like Mal there. Funny thing, he always did get in the way of what he loved too."_

"I don't love Declan. I love his father, 'Ski. Man you never had the pleasure meeting."

_"I'm sure he was all that and a bunch of juggled geese ... Kitten, woman can love more than one man and if this husband of yours was around, he'd tell you that. Hell, he got married, had a family, didn't he?__ Or is Declan a figment of your imagination?"_ He didn't let her respond, just carried on,_ "And Mal ... I thought he'd be moping after Inara for the rest of his life, yet here he is, wife and kids. Listen, you just stop being such a gloomy gus and live a little 'fore you die." _

She wasn't sure if Rex was talking to her toward the end of the statement, but somehow, it still hit home. 'Ski would want her happy and though he'd been gone for so long, her head still rang from his speeches of her being way too uptight.

"You're right, Rex." She took a breath and then spoke again. "So, why didn't you?"

_"Why didn't I what?"_

"Move on. Been mourning her for years now. Why didn't you move on?"

_"I haven't found the right one yet, I guess, and then well, there's this redhead who keeps me pretty busy with her calling all hours of the night. Awful hard to explain."_

She could hear him laugh at her as she leaned against the railing. "Ain't no one I'd rather have at the wheel, Rex," she whispered gently.

_"You gonna be okay? Knowing he's here with someone else and all."_

"It's hard to watch. Married and with children ... something I could never give Mal. Part of me wants to walk up and kiss him, tell him I'm sorry ... that I wasn't there when he was shot, but I know ... I KNOW that this isn't Mal, at least not my Mal and this one is happy, fully functional, and now ... fully relying on me to do my job. All the while, I'm having a crisis of conscience about a man who happens to be the son of my husband. I should be concentrating on this mission, Rex."

_"Damn, Cat, you ought to be on one of those Cortex talk shows, baring your soul to billions,"_ he said, almost admiringly, then went on, "_You know not everyone has to think you're some hard ass with claws and fangs."_ He paused to let it sink in._ "In fact, I have it under good authority that one of us actually believes you to be more woman than you let on."_

"Shut up." But she grinned.

_"Just don't make the same mistakes twice and do what you're best at, Cat. Save the day."_ His voice had gotten soft as she wiped a tear from her eye. _"And let yourself go for once. You might be well over the seventy mark, but, Kitten, you sure as hell don't look it."_

"Aye yi, Boss man."

_"Don't call me that. Besides, if I was boss, there are several different places and times we'd be going ..."_ She could hear some old Earth music in the background as she shook her head. Words poured over and some she could just make out ... something about love and lonely hearts belonging to a club.

"Thanks, Rex."

_"Anytime, Kitten."_ The static cleared as their transmission ended and she looked down over the ship. Serenity still felt like home, especially with everyone asleep, even if it was the deep unconsciousness of the drunken stupor. Thankfully, the men had all finally made it to their own beds, though blankets trailed toward the various quarters.

A presence by her hand made Cat smile. _Okay, Bat, what is it?_

_Should tell Reaver Chow truth. Deserves it._

_For once, stay out of my head._

_Why? Head confused. I help._

_Because right now, you're not. What do I tell him? That his father isn't the man he thinks he is? That I tried to save his father first, begged to be returned to that moment to make it all better? He won't understand. No one understands._

_One moment. Changed much._

_In our lives, yes. And I made the wrong decision._

_Not one I speak of. Other._

_When he chose not to return me to them? The Academy?_

_Yes. That one. Changed lives. Made less monsters. More heroes._

_Maybe._

_See? Help._

_Shut up._

_Knew reason before you did._

_What? Why I brought him?_

_Yes._

_He's good back up. Men that are coming for us are learning our weaknesses._

_Lie._

_Fine. I brought him because i have the same problem you do. I can't move on and I can't let go._

_I can._

_That's why you cling to Bethie. She reminds you of Kitty before she grew up and didn't need you any more._

_Cubs grow._

_Yes, they do. Still doesn't mean we love them any less. Lovers leave, are pushed away, and die. Doesn't mean that we stopped loving them._

_No goodbye._

_What?_

_Kitty. No goodbye._

_We were at war. She had to leave to be safe. Both she and the Seer boy ... you knew that._

_Yes._

_And she loved you with all her heart._

_I ... her. Wasn't enough._

_Yes, it was, Batha. It was always enough. _Her fingers rolled over the panther's back as she sighed. _Love was never the problem._

_Duty. Protect the Pack._

_Yup._

_Need him, though. To understand, give hope._

_How's Declan give hope? The 'verse will continue on even if he leaves us or dies._

_Not universe I talk about. Know you. Know thoughts._

_Stay out of my head, Bat._

_Not in head. In heart. Feel it when you look at him. Even when you hide it._

_So much like him._

_Need him to complete mission. Makes you remember._

_Remember what?_

_Not animal. Not human, but still woman. _Batha purred gently as Cat opened her eyes, just enough to watch a long tail disappear back towards the kids' bedroom.

* * *

Declan walked into the room, taking another look at the covers still messed up from the night before. He could still feel her in his arms, warm against him and real. It hadn't been just a dream and though he longed for this all his life, the idea of being left like his father frightened him. Unlike his dad, this place wasn't home and he had no one else save for the woman he was mad at, the same one he was fighting to keep from falling for.

He leaned to take the top sheet in his fingers and began to make the bed, busying his mind with something other than the smell of her. Shaking out the red comforter, something slid to the ground: Cat's long sleeve shirt. It had been the one she seemed to always wear and, though clearly a man's, Declan couldn't help but think of her as sexy in it. It was soft as he bent down to grab it, his finger sliding through a hole in the shoulder. At first, Dec thought it was a rip, one he had caused, but something around the tear caught his attention. Bloodstains as well as powder burns ... it was a bullet hole. Slowly tracing around, he found another in the left arm. Didn't his father have scars in both those spots?

"He left it in his room when we parted ways. Not sure if it was intentional or accidental. 'Nother thing I wanted to return, but never had the chance." It was a lie and Cat knew it, something telling her Declan knew it, too.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" It was a gentle voice, but still held the bitterness she knew in her heart she deserved.

"Your father? Yes." Taking the shirt from him as if it were the only thing important in the room, her arms clung to it, pulling the soft material tight against her.

"Then why did you walk away?" He looked at her. "You were all he had. Mal had all of this."

"Because I'm not like you." She sighed. "I'm not human."

"Seem pretty human to me."

"Really? A human woman would see that this Mal is no different from the one she saw die more times than she can count. The human woman would beg him to take her ... make love to her so she can feel his comfort one more damn time ... most of all, a human woman would have gotten over the mistake she made a long time ago ..." Something flashed in her eyes, darkness as her body flexed in the dim lights. The transformation was only a flash, nothing more. As if for a second, Cat was something else entirely. "So many people mistake me as human and they die because they forget that I'm not."

"Dad never did."

"No. Of everyone I ever knew, he was the only one who knew what I was as well as who."

"The reason you won't let anyone else in ... you're scared to."

"I've lost everyone that meant something to me and all this shit they did to me ... I couldn't stop them from dying." Taking a knife from the nightstand, she cut herself and watched it close before she had finished the down stroke. "This is me. Damn near immortal. But immortality at what price? To see every single loved one die." She threw the knife at the wall, watching as it stuck, quivering, in the bulkhead. "Now I know why they made me a weapon and not something more humane."

"Dad never saw you as that. Not once ... and I'm sure neither did Mal." It was odd to hear the boy defending the captain, but filled with that same bitterness somehow it meant nothing.

She turned on him. "I told you before. I would give anything to go back and change the past. Anything to return to that moment and tell your father that I would never leave his side, but I can't. It was a mistake and I live with that fact forever. No excuses ... I did what I thought was right and I wasn't."

"Then go back and make it right." He looked at her, an odd yearning in his eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to. No second chances in my own 'verse. Besides, you do realize had I stayed with your dad, you'd not be alive, right?"

"Yup."

It was short, which didn't surprise Cat in the least. Somehow, as much as she wanted to say he was wrong ... she knew she couldn't. "And it doesn't bother you ... not existing?"

"It does, but then I wouldn't be standing here wondering why in the hell the woman who claims to be immortal let my father die."

Something snapped in Cat, her body slamming against him and pushing them both to the wall as the shirt fell to the ground unnoticed. A growl that shook the very fibres of their beings slid from her mouth, fangs just barely catching the light. "How dare you?"

No fear touched his features as Declan stared back into her eyes, his imitating 'Ski's almost perfectly. "Gonna kill me, Cat 1313?"

"It would make things easier." She snarled, watching the throbbing of his pulse at the base of his throat. So very, very easy just to bite and tear, feel the blood spatter against her skin ...

"Well, you always seem to take the easy road. Kill me and you won't have to live with the reminder of my father everyday. Just ignore those memories, like those tags around your neck, like being in love, but choosing everything before it." His haunted eyes held hers firm and it was Cat who blinked first.

"Why do you hate me? What the hell did I do to you? I understand that your father hated me. I walked away from him, but you ... that decision gave you life. You should be thanking me."

"You stupid woman," he whispered. "Don't you get it? Enhanced to the Nth degree and still can't cope human emotions. I don't hate you, Cat." Leaning forward, he kissed her, not sure what would happen next. Still, if he was going to die by her hand, he might as well be doing something he liked. Releasing her lips, his head fell back against the wall as his fingers played with the tags around her neck. "And neither did my father."

"I ... I'm so sorry." Taking a step back, she drew in a deep breath watching him slowly approach her. His hand slid behind her back and Declan drew him against her before kissing her again, this time without the gentleness of before. Cat returned it for a moment and then pulled away. "Declan ..."

"Dec."

"What?"

"You won't call me Dec. Why?"

_Because you're not your father._ Oh, no, not the right words to use at this precise moment. "It's your name. Declan."

"No. That's my father's name. Except you never called him that, did you?"

"'Ski. It was always 'Ski." Or_ Old Man._

"Then why won't you call me Dec?"

"If that's what you want." She whispered it as his mouth curled in a grin.

"Might not be the only thing, but for now, it works." Letting her go, his hand just barely traced her cheek, where her soft hair fell in her face. "We land on Persephone soon. If Mal really does kick us off, we might want to gather our things." He began to walk away, but leaned down handing her his father's shirt. "And you don't want to forget this."

"I don't deserve this treatment." She sighed as her fingers took the offered object. "I dragged you here, made you part of this mess, and never once asked how you felt about it."

"No, you didn't, but it's how you are. Think maybe that's what caught my dad, too. You're always an adventure and no matter where the road takes you, there is always a good fight to be had." He grinned that crooked smile his father was famous for. "And that, Red, I'm always ready for."

* * *

"Are you leaving?" Bethie was standing in the centre of the cargo bay, looking up at the mule.

Cat leaned over the side where she was repacking her stuff. "Looks like."

"Why?"

"Because your Uncle Mal doesn't want us on board."

"Why?" Bethie started to roll her foot. "_I_ like you."

Cat sighed and vaulted to the bay floor, landing with barely a sound. "Bethie ... we're not pets. We're not like Fiddler. You can't keep us."

"Didn't say you were." The footroll intensified.

So like Kitty ... "Bethie, whatever happens, we'll still be your friends. _Dong mah_?"

"S'pose."

She went down onto her heels. "Do you really think Batha will ever forget you?"

Bethie's frown turned into a smile. "Batha's fun."

_Cubs too._

Bethie giggled at the panther voice in their heads.

"See?" Cat said.

The little girl nodded, then threw herself into Cat's embrace. "Love you," she whispered.

For a long moment Cat didn't know what to do, then her arms decided for her. They came up, holding the little girl close. "Don't worry," she said softly. "There's a long time between now and then. I should know."

The ship shuddered.

"Daddy says everyone has a headache," Bethie sighed.

Cat couldn't help the smile. "Really?"

"Uncle Hank said he was going to ask Uncle Jayne to shoot him."

"Is that a fact."

Bethie pulled back and fixed the redhead with a gaze that was far older than her eight years. "I'm never going to get drunk," she stated.

"Good idea."

The little girl grinned widely, adding, "Stinky."

"Absolutely."

Bethie giggled again, then turned, running back towards the common area, her long honey-coloured hair flying.

Cat watched her go, and shook her head slowly. How come Serenity always managed to attract crew who procreated such amazing children? Sighing, she put up her hand to climb back into the mule, but a tugging on her pants made her stop and look down. "Hey."

"Hello." It was Hope, her sweet face turned up, having managed to somehow creep up on her. "Here." She held out a folded sheet of paper.

"For me?" Cat was surprised. She rarely got gifts, at least those she could enjoy.

The little girl nodded her blonde head. "I drew it."

"Thanks." Expecting to see the kind of drawing any normal six year old would do, Cat opened it up. And gasped. "You did this?"

Hope smiled shyly. "Auntie River's been giving me lessons for a long time now," she admitted. "Do you like it?"

"I ... yes. I like it very much." She stared at the page.

It was Batha, but this was a Batha about to leap from the paper. Executed in fine black lines, Cat could almost feel the heat of her fur, hear her grumbling. Being Hope, the panther also had a pink bow around her ear.

"It's so you don't forget us," Hope explained.

"That isn't gonna happen."

"Good." The little girl skipped off, joining Bethie and the others hiding not very well behind the common area hatch.

Cat's eyes narrowed as the truth began to dawn, and she started to understand just how tricky the Firefly's children could be.

_Want us to stay._

_Not up to us, Bat._

_Need to tell truth._

_That's not up to us either._

_Don't want to go._

_I never knew you could be brainwashed._

_Cubs ... insistent._

_I know ..._

Above her, on the catwalk by the top doorway, Mal took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen, wondering exactly what he was supposed to do now.

* * *

_"People, you might wanna hold on to something,"_ Hank's voice said over the internal com. _"We're coming in to land at Eavesdown, and the way I'm feeling I might just crash us, just to put me out of my misery."_

"Can I kill 'im, Mal? Please?" Jayne begged, his hands making fists as if they were already around a certain pilot's neck.

"You'd have to get in line," Simon put in, stepping down into the kitchen. "Here."

"What's that?" Mal asked, looking at the two tiny tablets in the young man's palm.

"Painkillers. I've run out of smoothers, but these will work fine in a while."

"How long?" Grabbing them, Jayne tossed them into his mouth and swallowed.

"Thirty minutes or so." He dispensed another two for Mal.

The ship jolted as it dropped the last few feet to their dock.

"Too long, doc," Serenity's captain said, fighting down a wave of nausea. "Hank ain't gonna live that long."

* * *

"It's raining," Hank said, walking carefully down the stairs so as to avoid any unnecessary noise.

"That we found out." Mal was standing at the open airlock, the colder air pushing past him. Outside people hurried by under whatever they could find, and the ground was churned into a quagmire.

"It's the rainy season," Hank went on.

"Persephone has a rainy season?" Jayne asked, checking he had the requisite number of weapons on his person.

"'Parrently."

"Well, I ain't waiting for it to stop." Mal looked at Simon. "You know what you need?"

The young doctor nodded carefully. "I have a list."

"Sir, shouldn't one of us stay behind?" Zoe asked. "Keep an eye on things?"

"Frey's not coming," Mal said, more than a little annoyed that his good lady wife appeared to be none the worse for wear. "She can make sure we ain't boarded."

"Kaylee hasn't even surfaced," Simon added.

"Nor's moonbrain." Jayne chuckled hoarsely. "Can't take her drink."

"Unlike us."

Cat watched them, her eyes slitted slightly, not allowing her amusement to show on her face. One of the few things she was grateful for was the lack of hangovers, even if she didn't get the enjoyment of being drunk either.

Batha huffed gently. _Want to come._

"No." Mal shook his head, then wished he hadn't. "You're not."

_Why?_

"Because even though Eavesdown is full o' interesting and downright dangerous things, a big damn panther is gonna attract attention."

_Not seen_.

"You can guarantee that, can you?" He knew he must look odd, talking to an overgrown pussy, but went on, "Simon's going with Hank to get more supplies -"

"Lotsa smoothers," Jayne muttered, but was ignored.

"- and Cat can come with us, see if Badger has any info, but you ain't going."

_Not fair._

"I don't particularly care. Stay."

_Not dog.__ Dog not bite off leg._

"What?"

_Hide it.__ For later._ Batha swung her tail. _Captain Man taste good._

"How the hell would you know that?"

_Me know.__ You find out._ Batha turned and padded away, her laughter echoing in their heads.

"Okay," Hank said slowly. "Anyone else feel creeped out by that?"

Mal sighed and fastened his coat. "Honestly? I ain't stopped feeling like that for near on a week."

"I don't think she meant it," Cat said.

"Think?"


	12. Chapter 12

Standing outside the containers housing Badger's office, rain pounding on his unprotected skull, Mal could feel his headache growing and his temper shortening. "What?"

"He ain't here." The man with the dreadlocks shook his head.

"Is he dead?" Jayne asked hopefully.

"Nope. Just moved."

"Shit." The big man hunkered deeper into his jacket, but the rain was getting everywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Mal wanted to know.

"Outside the docks. East India Street. Cooper Building."

"East India?" Even Mal was surprised. "What's he doing there?"

The man shrugged. "Go ask him yourself." He closed the door in their faces.

"Do you think Badger's the janitor, sir?" Zoe asked, ignoring the rain making her hair curl more than ever.

Mal didn't answer, just stalked off, the others on his heels.

Cat followed, a pace or two behind, her senses switched to full. She shook her head, droplets flying even as she tried not to smile. Woe betide anyone getting in Mal's way the mood he was in.

* * *

"You've got to make an appointment." The man was short, thin, and full of himself.

They stood in the foyer of the Cooper Building, dripping onto the black and white marble floor, their muddy footprints decorating the parquet.

"Appointment." Mal's temper, never under that strong a control at the best of times, snapped audibly. "An appointment? Why the good gorram would I be wanting to make an appointment? Just tell that _goushi buru_ that I want to see him."

"Really, sir, that kind of language is unnecessary." Despite being a good ten inches shorter than Mal, he still managed to look down his nose. "The Mayor will be more than happy to see you, but not until -"

"Mayor?"

"Mr Badger."

"Nope, you said 'Mayor'."

"That's right. Mr Badger is the Mayor of Eavesdown."

Mal closed his eyes briefly. "Okay, now I know I'm dead. Or at the very least hallucinatin'." He looked again, but the man was still there. "Mayor of Eavesdown."

"Yes, sir. It's an honorary title, of course, but with all the good works Mr Badger has been doing, it was only appropriate."

"We're talking about different Badgers, ain't we?" Mal shook his head. "Has to be that. The one I'm wanting is probably some kinda poor relation."

"Sir, there's only one Mr Badger."

"That ain't even his name!"

"It's the only one I know, sir." The man was starting to look around, probably trying to catch the eye of any security personnel.

"Mal, those damn tablets ain't working," Jayne moaned.

"You're not the only one." Mal took a deep breath. "The man I'm looking for is bit taller'n you, going bald, wears a wife-beater and a derby."

"And a flamingo pin," Zoe added.

"Ah, Mr Badger certainly has some idiosyncracies," the man smiled. "Although his suits are hand-made."

"Suits. As in more than one." _I'm in one of those other 'verses,_ Mal thought to himself. _I'm gonna wake up in a minute.__ Maybe I can get Jayne to shoot me to do it ..._

"Mr Badger will be glad to see you tomorrow morning at 10 am." He'd relaxed a little, and out of the corner of his eye Mal could see why. Two men, both of them rivalling Jayne in size, were waiting in the shadows.

"Sir ..." Zoe could see her captain was very close to doing something exceedingly stupid.

"Fine." Mal made an effort and put on his affable face, which was fine as long as nobody looked in his eyes. "10. I'll be here."

"I'll be sure to let Mr Badger know to expect you."

"Shiny." Mal turned on his heel and stalked out, past Cat who was lounging by the doorway, back into the rain.

She jogged to catch him up. "Don't," she warned.

"Don't what?"

"Whatever it is you're planning."

"Me? Planning?"

"Okay, maybe that was the wrong word to use. But don't do it anyway."

"Oh, you mean finding the _Mayor_ and letting Jayne tear him limb from limb?"

"Pretty much." She took his arm, her strength making him stop dead in the middle of the street. "Whatever this Badger has been up to, you don't want to get on the bad side of him. He's got influence."

"Influence?"

"Even I can tell that. And you can't afford to make it hard for yourself here on Persephone."

He glared at her for a long moment, then exhaled heavily through his nose. "Cat, you're right. You don't know me. And whatever that Mal who kept your bed warm might have done, he ain't me." He pulled his arm free and strode off back towards the docks, leaving her standing in the rain, trying to will her claws back in.

* * *

As they reached Serenity Mal stomped back up the ramp.

"Cap? You okay?" Kaylee was standing by Cat's mule, hiding a wrench behind her back.

"No." He stalked past her and up the stairs, dripping and squishing audibly as he went. "Jayne! Get a bucket and wash this mud out!"

"What'm I, your slave?" the big man called, but was thankfully ignored.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Kaylee asked Zoe.

"Not so's you'd notice," the first mate responded.

"I'd'a thought Frey'd've reminded him those were the boots that leaked," the young mechanic added thoughtfully.

"They do?"

"Mmmn. I told him the repair I did wasn't waterproof, but I guess maybe he forgot."

Cat couldn't help her lips from twitching. "That explains so much."

* * *

"Gorramit." Mal was pulling the contents of the drawers out, dumping them on the bed. "Where the hell are they?"

"Where are what?" Freya descended the ladder.

"My clean socks." He'd changed clothes, putting on dry pants and shirt, but had been unable to finish. "I know there were some in here."

"Have you checked the laundry?"

"No, I haven't, 'cause I know I put some away last time!"

"Okay."

Her tone made him stop and he looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You think I'm making a fuss over nothing?"

"I didn't say that."

"You near as damn it said -"

"Why don't you kill him and have done with it?"

The change of subject threw him for a moment. "Who?"

"Badger. You're always like a bear with a sore head when you've been to see him."

"Yeah, well, this time I've got cause."

"I know. Zoe told me."

He glared at her. "Are you laughing?"

"No."

"Only your lips are twitching."

"Purely involuntary."

"Now, see, you're using long words. Which pretty much goes to prove you find all this amusing."

This time she couldn't help but smile. "Mayor Badger? Mal, you have to admit, it is funny."

"It don't bear thinking about." He slammed the drawer closed. "Badger's place is where he was - lording it over everyone at the docks. If he's got more power ..."

She crossed the small room to stand in front of him, placing her hand in the centre of his chest. "Wait and see."

"That's it?" He squinted down at her. "Wait and see? Your answer to all this?"

She shrugged. "What else can you do?"

"Find my gorram socks." He picked up his spare boots from the floor and climbed the ladder, his bare toes curling around the rungs.

Freya sighed and followed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked in a low voice, having been attracted by the swearing.

"It's Mal," Simon said, equally as quietly. "He's looking for something."

"In the laundry?"

"Socks," Freya said, leaning on the wall, her arms crossed. "He can't find any."

"Socks? What kinda socks?"

"Socks. You know, greyish, big ... socks."

"Only I think I saw something like that in the cargo bay just now."

"In the bay?"

"Yeah. I was just ... taking a look ... at ..." Her voice faded away.

"At?" Freya prompted.

"Cat's mule."

Freya had to smile. Nobody and nothing - not even Reavers - could keep their mechanic away from anything that had moving parts.

"You saw what?" Mal had appeared.

Kaylee coloured a little. "I don't know," she went on quickly. "Only Batha seemed to be ... playing ... with something that looked like ..."

"My socks?" Mal finished.

"Maybe."

"That gorram cat ..." He strode towards the cargo bay, ignoring the grating under his tender feet. "Batha!" he yelled as he stepped through the common area doorway.

_Yes?_ The panther was rolling on the deck, something between her front paws that looked suspiciously like ...

"My sock," Mal breathed.

Batha looked at him. _This?_

"_My_ sock!"

She rolled over onto her feet, looking down at the mangled grey thing, threads hanging, dubiously moist ..._ My chew toy._

Cat, sitting up on top of the mule, one of the panels off, shook her head. "Batha ..."

The panther settled to her haunches. _Mine_.

"Where are they?" Mal asked, his hands on his hips.

_What?_

"The rest of them. My socks."

Batha started to clean a paw, getting her long pink tongue sinuously between the pads. _Say please._

"Gorramit ..."

_That not please._

"Where are they?" Mal repeated.

_Not tell._

"I'll take away the kids playing privileges ..."

_I take away leg._

Cat could feel Mal's annoyance ramping into anger. "Batha, don't."

The panther looked at her then got up. _Not say please._ She strolled past Mal towards the lower crew quarters, studiously ignoring the mauled sock on the floor. _Captain Man look good one leg._

_Batha ..._

_What? He has another._

Cat sighed. _Don't wind him up._

_He start it.__ Him and Princess Merc - win three-legged__race._

_Princess Merc?_ There was a sudden image of Jayne in Cat's mind, complete with a larger version of Bethie's Princess Persephone t-shirt, and she couldn't help chuckling. _Besides, Bat ... that would be two-legged._

There was no response, just a growling laughter.

Mal, in the meantime, was staring at the remains of his sock, his face an interesting pale puce colour.

"I can lend you some of mine," Freya said soothingly.

"That ain't the point," he grunted.

"She'll bring them back," Cat added. "She's only playing with you. She likes you."

Whatever Mal was going to say was put on hold by Freya slipping her arm around his waist. "I've got to go and get some bits for Ethan and Jesse ... why don't I pick up another couple of pairs for you?"

"If I could get that damn panther to tell me where they are you wouldn't need to."

"I'm not having you wearing the same socks day in day out."

He started to grumble, but her lips on his stopped him in mid grum. "I guess," he eventually said. "'Cept you ain't going alone."

"I'll go," Cat said, jumping from the mule. "I need to replace a certain bottle of tequila."

Mal narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "You got an hour. After that and I'm sending out search parties."

Above them on the catwalk, Hank looked at his wife. "How do you suppose she got down the ladder into their bunk? And opened the drawers?"

Zoe put her hand on his arm. "Husband, I don't think you want to know."

* * *

"I don't know ..." Freya said uncertainly.

They were standing outside a multi-coloured, neon-lit bar that proclaimed, in garish flashing lights that it was _Chai's Alcohol Emporium._

"It looks fine." Cat hefted the bag she was carrying over her shoulder, having insisted on doing the heavy lifting on account of Freya's _delicate condition_. The other woman had been very scathing but didn't argue that much.

"We've been more than an hour already."

"You really think Mal's going to come looking for you?"

"Well, no, but -"

Cat put her hand on the other woman's arm. "Frey. Live a little."

"I can't even drink."

"I'll drink and you can watch."

"You mean like last night?" Freya raised an eyebrow. "And how did you and Declan get on?"

"You stay out of my head," Cat said, pointing with an elongated claw. "Just for that you're paying." She shoved the doors open and strode through, shaking the rain from her long red hair and giving half the patrons palpitations.

Freya looked up once more at the sign, and sighed. Somehow she had the feeling this was not a good idea. Still, maybe she shouldn't lose her companion quite this early on.

Cat was standing at the bar already. "Tequila straight up for me, and an orange juice for my friend."

"Orange juice?" The barman, probably not Chai as he was a skinny kid of no more than twenty, squinted at her. "Just juice?"

"That's right."

"I don't think we -"

Cat held up a hand. "Look, just make mine a Tequila Sunrise, but put the juice in a separate glass." Her eyes flashed green for a moment. "Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." The boy hurried away.

"You're going to give him a complex," Freya muttered.

"Or wet dreams." Cat grinned.

"Thanks for that lovely image."

"You're welcome."

Behind them the door slammed open again, and half a dozen men sauntered through. Cat eyed them over, deciding they were probably no danger to anyone but themselves, and turned back to the bar as the boy brought their drinks. She smiled at him, showing just a hint of fang.

"Cat ..." Freya warned, but it was only a murmur.

* * *

Mal was standing at the open airlock, his foot tapping. Simon had taken pity on him and loaned him a pair of his socks - with the strict proviso that he return them, washed, with no holes or anything else to mar their silky black surface - and at least he was suitably booted, but it wasn't improving his temper. Nor was the fact that his hangover seemed to be lasting longer than was necessary.

"Hey!" he said, his hand jumping to the side of his neck as he felt something sting him.

"Stop being a martyr," Simon advised, pocketing the hypo.

Mal glared at the doctor. "I'm captain. I can be what I want."

"And they'll be back when they're finished."

The glare hardened into sapphire. "You think I'm worrying about my wife being out with a 'Lliance created weapon?"

"You wouldn't be Mal if you weren't."

"You and your sis need to stay outta my brain."

Simon smiled and headed back to his own domain. "Last time I looked I'm not psychic," he tossed over his shoulder. "I just know you. And Freya can look after herself."

"I suppose ..."

* * *

The new arrivals had all bellied up to the bar, invading the space very effectively.

"Beers all round," one of them ordered, then dragged a pack of cigarillos out of his pocket, followed by a box of matches.

* * *

_Captain Man._

Mal didn't quite jump out of his skin, but he did turn to glare at the panther. "What?"

Batha looked at him with her eerie, green eyes. _Trouble._

* * *

It smelled terrible. Far worse than the cigars Jayne had been known to purchase. If Freya didn't know better, she would have sworn this man had chopped up all the used socks on Serenity and rolled them into smokes, on naked thighs or otherwise. She waved at the air in front of her, trying to push the odour away, feeling nausea rolling in her belly.

"Hey," Cat said, tapping the man on the arm. "Can you go and smoke that someplace else?"

"What's that, darlin'?" the man asked, leering at her. "Anything I can do for yah?"

"Cat, I'm fine," Freya said quickly. "I'd rather go somewhere else."

Cat ignored her. "My friend's pregnant. And that thing you're smoking isn't doing her any good."

The man leaned in, taking a puff on his cigarillo and blowing a perfect smoke ring into Cat's face. "That right, is it, sweetheart?"

Freya closed her eyes.

* * *

"Where?" Mal asked.

_Bar._ If a panther could shrug, Batha did. _That way._

Mal hit the comm switch with his closed fist. "Everyone, cargo bay. Now. And bring your guns."

* * *

It really wasn't fair, Freya considered, looking back on it afterwards. The initial six were quickly dealt with, but then the rest of the bar's patrons decided to get involved, and fists - and bodies - began flying. Not that it was against the two women, per se. Everyone was being treated with equanimity.

Ducking under one man's outstretched arms, Freya buried her fist in his solar plexus, hearing his breath whoosh from his lungs as he staggered away, clutching his belly. Stepping on another's toes, her elbow connected with his jaw, and for a moment she stood in a pool of quiet amongst the sea of action, and she was able to appreciate what her companion was doing.

This wasn't the dark side. This was just Cat. Okay, mostly Cat, keeping her claws sheathed but calling on some of her strength. And this Cat was enjoying herself. Her movements were lithe, powerful, taking out some men with well-placed fists, while only tickling others to encourage them to make a mistake. She was grinning.

Freya waded through the fighters and grabbed Cat by the arm, narrowing missing a left hook.

"Sorry," Cat said.

"We have to go. Now."

"When I'm having fun?" She kicked backwards without looking, and a man the size of Jayne howled, his hands trying desperately to protect his crotch from the pain.

"Yes. Now."

Cat stopped. "I was protecting you. You know smoke isn't good for a woman in your condition."

"I'm pregnant, Cat. Not broken."

"You're pregnant?"

Freya's head whipped round, her jaw dropping. Mal stood in the doorway, his eyes wide, obviously having heard the last few words.

"Oh, shit." Cat and Freya spoke together.

Then he was pushed out of the way and five Law Enforcement officers ran inside, brandishing sonic stun rifles.

"Everyone stand down!" one of them yelled, his voice filling the bar thanks to the electronic mike at his throat. "You're all bound!"


	13. Chapter 13

Since Batha couldn't give any more information beyond a general direction, Mal was forced to split his crew up, sending Zoe, River, Hank, Declan and Jayne to different corners of the bar district, while Kaylee and Simon were detailed to keep watch around the Firefly, just in case Cat and Freya turned up.

_Want to come._

"Nope." He checked a comm link then looked at the panther. "We had this conversation, remember?"

_Still want to._

"No. You stay here. Look after the cubs." It wasn't until he heard Batha laughing in his head that he realised what he'd said. He felt a blush burn up his chest, and hurried outside before it reached his cheeks, seeing the others disappearing into the rain.

He'd headed himself for the upper market end of Amsterdam Street, knowing it was close to a store where Frey liked to get some of the kids clothes. The first two bars were quiet, then as he headed east he could hear what sounded unmistakeably like a fight. He began to jog towards it, then put on speed as he saw law officers heading the same way from the opposite direction. "Gorramit," he breathed. Okay, if Frey was inside, best thing to do was grab her and get out, hoping the fracas would keep the lawmen's attention off them. And Cat too, he supposed.

Still, as he opened the double doors, having to step back briefly as a chair whipped by his head, all his good intentions went to hell.

There, in an area of calm within the heat of the fight, Cat and Freya stood facing each other, barely breathing hard. The redhead was speaking, and somehow he was able to make out the words, despite the noise.

"I was protecting you. You know smoke isn't good for a woman in your condition."

"I'm pregnant, Cat. Not broken."

He felt his jaw drop to his knees. "You're pregnant?"

"Oh, shit." Cat and Freya had spoken together.

At that moment the lawmen arrived and thrust him to one side. He had to hold onto the doors to prevent himself from falling, hearing an amplified voice shout, "Everyone stand down! You're all bound!"

The action in the centre of the bar stilled, fists and chairs held high, feet paused in the act of kicking, which would have been comical if Mal wasn't seriously contemplating heading for Southdown Abbey and taking the collar.

The man with the throat mike spoke again. "Line up against the wall!"

There were mutterings that flowed from one side of the room to the other, but people let go of whatever anatomical portion they had hold of, and backed towards the far wall, Freya and Cat amongst them.

The bar owner, a short man with Oriental features, was almost vibrating with rage. "Did you see what they did? Thousands of credits of damage ... I want them all locked up!"

The lawman looked at him, then shook his head, even as his men were patting everyone down. The pile of weaponry was growing in the middle of the bar, a testament to the fact that honestly, nobody had intended killing anyone else, that it was just a friendly brawl, and why did they want to break it up anyway?

Mal took stock of the new arrivals in their purple chest armour, but little else in the way of Alliance hardware beyond the rifles. Then he noticed the badge on their sleeves, and relaxed just a hair. A private company. He approached the apparent leader, the man who'd spoken.

"Sir." Mal knew when to be respectful, despite the fact that what he really wanted to do was hit someone.

"Yes?" The word boomed and everyone turned to look. The man sighed heavily then switched off his throat mike. "Yes?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Why do you want to know?" The lawman looked him up and down. "You weren't involved in the fight - I remember you arriving about the time we did."

Mal withheld his own sigh. "That's true, but ... that's my wife." He pointed.

The lawman raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"The brunette."

"And the redhead?" The man glanced at Cat, his gaze travelling up and down her perfect form.

"My ... my sister." _Yes, Preacher, I know. I'm bound for the special hell, _he thought. _Just not right yet, okay? _"Catherine Reynolds."

"She doesn't look like you."

"Half sister." Mal shrugged. "S'why my Pa left home." He mentally apologised to both his parents as well.

The lawman thawed a little. "Well, they've been bound. Nothing I can do about that. And they've both got blood on them that isn't theirs, so they were definitely a part of the fight." He pursed his lips. "Come down to the station in the morning. You might be able to get them out on bail."

"In the morning?"

"No matter what, they're spending the night locked up."

Mal made himself smile. "At least I'll know where she is."

"Do you want to have a word with her before she gets taken away?"

"That ... thanks."

The lawman nodded to his colleagues, and they parted enough to let Mal walk to Freya. He stood in front of her, his arms crossed.

"Mal ..." she began, but his expression silenced her.

"You okay?" he asked, despite himself.

"Fine. Mal, look, I -"

"They're locking you up. Don't do anything foolish."

"Mal, I need to talk to you, tell you -"

"Kind've moot now, though, don't you think?" He looked into her soft hazel eyes and hardened his heart. "Just wait it out." He turned on his heel and strode out.

Cat glared after him, never closer to wanting to rip his guts from his body.

* * *

"Where are they?" Kaylee asked, standing at the open ramp, her hands rubbing round and round each other.

"Locked up," Mal said shortly, passing her and stomping across the bay floor.

She turned to where Zoe, River, Hank, Jayne and Declan were walking a little slower. "Uh ... what happened?"

"Not sure," Zoe allowed. "But Frey and Cat are in jail."

"Jail?" Kaylee's hand flew to her mouth.

_Jail can't hold._

Zoe looked into the bay, seeing Batha sitting unconcernedly on the second mule. "You don't think they're going to do something stupid, do you?"

_Cat crazy, not stupid._

"That wasn't what I asked."

Batha jumped down from the mule, twitching her tail. _Wait and see._ She strolled off, back towards the children's rooms.

Zoe's eyes narrowed.

"Breathe, honey," Hank advised quietly.

"I don't get it. How could he just leave them there?" Declan wanted to know.

Zoe, despite having similar reservations herself, said, "He didn't have a choice."

"Of course he did! Gorramit, Jayne's got enough weaponry on him alone to take out the whole station!"

"Then what?"

Declan paused. "What?"

"Then what do we do?" Zoe went on. "We're lucky they were local and not Alliance Feds, but that wouldn't make much difference if we killed them all. We'd have to leave, go on the run. And that would so not be a good idea."

"Yeah, but -"

"But nothing." Zoe glanced at River, who nodded and ran silently for the bridge. "The best we can do right now is damage limitation."

"I don't understand."

"Mal ... told them Cat was his sister. They're going to check, so River'll make sure the info's in their database. And maybe hide anything else incriminating."

"She can do that?"

Hank slung an arm around Declan's shoulders. "Kid, so far I've not come across anything River _can't_ do."

"Then why can't she just ... I don't know, order all the doors to open?"

"That wouldn't help either," Zoe added.

"If it comes to that, I'll help," Kaylee said stoutly.

"Well, for now, make sure _our_ mule's good to go." She turned to her husband. "You and Jayne see about getting us refueled and rewatered."

"On it," Hank confirmed.

"What about me?" Declan wanted to know. "What do I do?"

She took the measure of him, his youth, his intensity, and how he'd continued to stand up for a woman he hardly knew. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a wad of cash. "Find us some food. Nothing fancy, but stuff that'll last."

He took the notes, and smiled. "You trust me?"

"You're not exactly going to get very far with that amount." She smiled a little. "Just so long as you realise, whatever stories you've heard about us, you have to forget them. We don't always go in, guns blazing."

"It's an option," Jayne growled, fingering Betsey at his waist.

"Yes, Jayne," Zoe sighed. "But no grenades."

He managed to look scandalised, quite a feat, but his face dissolved back into its glower as she hurried up the metal staircase.

* * *

"Sir?"

He was standing behind the pilot's chair, watching River's fingers fly across the board. "Go away, Zoe."

"I've given the crew jobs to do."

"Shiny."

"They're wondering why you're acting this way."

He glanced at her, and for a moment she was taken aback by the combination of hardness and betrayal that she saw in his blue eyes. Then he looked away again. "Ain't acting any way much. Just making plans."

"Plans. Right." She waited the space of a dozen heartbeats. "So Frey and Cat getting bound doesn't bother you at all."

"Leave it, Zo."

"It's not as bad as it could be," River said, not taking her eyes off her screens.

The first mate looked at her. "It isn't?"

"They're locals," the young psychic said, almost conversationally. "Most of them are ex-Alliance, but they work for a private company. One of Mayor Badger's reforms."

"You mean he owns 'em," Mal said darkly

"Probably. But it means their security isn't as tight as it should be." She watched as a string of numbers scrolled swiftly across the monitor, then stopped it, inserting three symbols before releasing it again.

"What was that?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Wiping my presence," River admitted, finally sitting back. "But as of now you have a sister."

Mal closed his eyes and blew air from between pursed lips. "Great. Just what I always wanted. A psychotic, murderous, shape changing sister."

"Except for the shape changing, you have me as a daughter," River said, turning her seat to face him, smiling widely.

"And you knew," he accused.

"Sir?" Zoe put in.

River sighed and shook her head. "If I did, it wasn't my place to say."

"Gorramit, albatross -"

"Not my place."

"'Cept that Cat knew!" He started to pace, his arms waving. "Afore me!"

"Knew what, sir?" Zoe asked, but was ignored again.

"_Mu qin_ only told in an attempt to stop Cat taking you from her," River went on.

He turned on her. "You think I'd want Cat over Frey?"

"Freya was."

"This damn jealousy of hers ..."

"Sir." Zoe took him by the arm, turning him to face her. "What is it?"

"Frey's ... pregnant."

"And that's a bad thing?"

He sighed even more heavily. "She didn't tell me, Zo. Her husband. The father." His eyes widened until River hit him.

"Of course you are," she said scornfully.

"I knew that," Mal muttered, rubbing his arm.

"She must have had a good reason, sir," Zoe said, keeping her voice light. She knew how much her captain and his wife had wanted more children, but it was six years since Jesse, and everyone was aware Freya had more or less given up hope.

Mal starting his pacing again. "Did she think I wouldn't be pleased or something?"

River sighed heavily. "You seem delighted."

"Albatross? Don't you have something to do elsewhere?"

"No."

"Find it."

"I'm flying the ship."

"We're sitting on the ground."

"Picky, picky, picky." She stood up, her soft dress arranging itself around her bare legs. "I shall go and see my husband and my son."

"Good. And don't you go mentioning any of this, _dong mah?_"

She stuck her tongue out at him, then flounced off the bridge. A moment later she put her head back through the hatch. "You know I'm going to be listening in anyway, don't you?"

Mal didn't respond, just glared at her until she disappeared.

Zoe kept her smile to a very quick lip lift. "She's right, sir."

"What about?" Mal leaned on the back of the pilot's chair, his fingers digging into the padding.

"You do seem delighted on the prospect of being a father again."

His glare should have turned her to ash on the spot. "I am."

"Right."

"Damn it, Zoe." He closed his eyes. "I couldn't want for much more. But doing it like this ..."

"Having Cat on board has disrupted everything."

"And that was Frey's fault too."

"Did you tell her you were happy?" She heard him mumble something, but couldn't make out the words. "Sir?"

"Not ... exactly," he admitted, then stood upright. "Truth to tell, I didn't say hardly anything."

_So what else is new?_ Zoe thought but didn't say. Instead she nodded. "There's time, sir."

"Right. My pregnant wife is locked up with my homicidal sister ... life's just peachy."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see." She turned to leave.

"Where're you going?"

"To start supper. Unless you're planning on keeping us all hungry." She strode off the bridge.

"You're really pushing me to replace you!"

She grinned.

* * *

No-one slept well on board Serenity. Mal in particular was like a bear with a sore head from having the bed empty next to him, and everyone was keeping clear of their captain.

Things weren't that much better down at the local law station. In the holding area beneath the main building, Freya and Cat had been given a space to themselves, seeing as they were the only women involved in the fight, while the rest of the men were squeezed into the adjoining cell. There'd been a number of attempts by the men to start a conversation, mostly along the lines of 'wanna get over here and see what I've got for yah', but for some reason they'd stopped once Cat had had a quiet word with them, and despite the lack of room they were all now keeping their distance. Nobody on that side of the bars slept a wink.

Daylight had broken, at least from the lightening of the grimy window high up in the wall, and Freya had her eyes closed, attempting to meditate, but her companion wasn't anywhere near as relaxed.

Cat paced back and forth watching each movement of the two guards lounging by the main entrance. Darkness flowed across her eyes as the other half within began to calculate her escape, seeing weaknesses as if they were white blotches on black paint. Her hand was held out at her side, claws extended just enough to click on the metal bars as she passed. It was almost as bad as having a tin cup.

Finally Freya spoke from her position on the small cot. "Stop that." She was worried about Mal, the look on his face one she had seen many times before when they fought. That didn't worry her, but the hurt behind the annoyance did, and no matter what she did she couldn't reach him. Partly that was the pregnancy, she knew, but she was pretty sure he'd made his mental walls as high and tight as he could.

"Don't like cages." Cat growled, a low harsh sound, like a big feline cornered. Her green eyes glowed with a hue that was far from human and she took staggered breaths to control the other half of her predatory brain. _It_ knew exactly how to deal with their predicament. Of course, it involved lots of blood, guts, and a fast ticket out of here.

"I don't either, but Mal will come for us." Freya looked at Cat before continuing. "Both of us."

Hard laughter flowed too easily off the red haired woman's lips, and Freya had to take another glance to see if Cat was actually the one she was addressing.

"Your husband wants me gone," Cat said, pointing with a sharp claw, "but his conscience can't dump Declan so easily. And with the cubs completely smitten with Batha ... well, therein lies the problem. So don't flatter me with a lie, Frey. Thought we were better friends than that."

"You protected me. He understands that."

"I got you into that mess and your husband knows _that_. Other 'verses and other times ... but I know Mal's looks. If they could kill and all that ..." Her hand ran down the bars again as one of the deputies tossed them both a glare. Cat returned it with a very audible and rather scary hiss.

"He just needs to learn to trust you."

"And keeping the whole 'wife with cub' thing is really gonna speed that along." Cat could do sarcasm really well.

"You think I don't know that?" Freya said, exasperation clear in her voice. "And sit down."

"Don't want to." She ran her claws across the bars again.

"And please stop doing that. Or I'll be forced into doing something drastic."

"Like what?"

"Cat, please ..."

Giving in more or less disgracefully, Cat crossed to the second cot. Sitting down, she bounced on it a few seconds before commenting, "Well, they've at least made these things a bit more comfortable in this 'verse."

Freya, trying to ignore her rolling belly in turmoil from worry and possible morning sickness, welcomed the distraction. "How would you know?"

"Been in this jail more times than I can count. Broke out of here about that many as well." Her eyes dimmed as memories filled her mind. "Though as I recall, they were Feds that brought us in, not locals."

Freya looked over at the guards and spoke quietly. "From what I can gather, it changed only recently. The Alliance are pulling back, and certain locals are taking advantage."

Leaning forward, Cat couldn't help but suppress a slight grin. "You're reading them, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Never wanted that gift. Men's minds contain thoughts best left to their own selves. Want to take a shower in industrial strength cleanser just from the idea."

Freya laughed gently. "You get used to it, but there have been occasions ..." Her mind let go of the men and she focused on Cat. "So what did Mal and you do those other times to get bound?" It hadn't gotten easier for Freya to use them both in a sentence, but she figured it would be better to concentrate on that rather than the other conversation she would have soon enough with her own Mal.

Cat looked at her almost shocked. "No way. We tried to keep out of jail as much as possible, especially after Kitty was on board."

"Kitty. Right. We spoke about her before. But you didn't tell me much."

"The closest thing I ever had to my own child." Sorrow filled her eyes.

Freya felt her stomach lurch. "Did she look on Mal as her father?"

"No. If anyone filled that role, it was Jayne." She laughed. "Kitty had a mind of her own, more so than even Bethie, I think, though, together they would be a force."

"Sounds like a good family." It was spoken almost as if Freya had wanted something to be wrong.

"Have you always been this jealous?" Cat smiled gently. "Your Mal is here and he's with you."

"But, he's not 'with me', is he?" Freya added, but the other woman just ignored her.

"I don't think it's going to change. Man loves you ... not me."

"I can't help it."

"And hormones add to it? I can smell them seeping from your pores."

"I don't think that's possible." Freya sniffed the air. "All I can smell is last night's food." She grimaced.

"Humans have weak noses, even ones carrying cubs."

"Well, this one has a weak stomach."

"Not much I can do." She stood for a second before sitting back down.

"Go back to Kitty. She sounds... nice." Frey tried to get her mind off her stomach at the same time as smooth things over.

"She was a kid, all questions and curiosities. Thankfully, Batha and Jayne kept her from too much trouble."

"She's the reason you knew Batha wouldn't hurt the children... and she was part of the Academy as well."

"Frey... stop reading me." Cat groaned.

"I wasn't, but certain feelings still resonate off people. Especially something that I have experience with myself."

"Yes, she was Academy ... a battery pack for their creations. She boosted my healing ability as well as everything else that makes me ... me." Cat shook her head. "As far as they were concerned, Kitty was their property, didn't even have a name. Batha started calling her Kitty on account she loved to curl up with us in bed, like a cat." She paused before continuing. "We rescued her and brought her on board Serenity."

"Did she have a family? I mean ... before?"

"She was created. Just like me."

"So no-one to miss her."

"We are different from you. Kitty grew up without a care in the world. Jayne made sure of that."

"And did she remember? What they did?"

"Every day ... just like me."

"Oh, God ..."

"She was the strongest little girl I ever met. And yes, Frey, someone does miss her. Me."

Freya smiled. "Then I'm glad she had you."

"Oh, I wasn't anything compared to Jayne and Batha."

"Somehow, that mental picture ..." Freya couldn't help laughing.

"I miss them, sometimes more than I ever thought possible."

"And now? If we do whatever it is you think we have to ... will you go back to them?"

Cat bounced on the bed again. "You know, I think they added more padding."

Freya held up a hand. "Fine. I get it. You don't have to hit me over the head. You don't want to talk about it."

"Lose them all first and then we'll talk."

Glancing to the men in the other cell, Freya nodded. "Okay."

"Anyway, because of Kitty ... no-one wanted to draw attention to themselves for fear they'd take her back. Mal made sure we behaved ... or at least were smart enough to escape before the authorities showed up."

"So not _my_ Mal, huh?" Freya looked at her a moment as if not willing to believe her. "Then it either was your husband that was with you ... or you're holding out on me?"

"Not holding out. 'Ski and I knew the ins and outs of every jail in the Outer Rim. Some more than others ... knew most of the bars too." She relaxed a bit more and stretched her long legs before laying back on to the mattress. "Feds never could keep us in, though. Although Badger did post bail once of twice."

"Badger?" Freya was sure she hadn't heard properly.

"Was my husband's best friend. Guess they go back pretty far." She sighed. "'Ski was as resourceful as he was crazy. We made a good team."

Feeling just a trifle impish, Freya said, as if apropos of nothing, "His son's not a bad looker."

Cat lifted her head and fixed the other woman with her green eyes. "You're in trouble with your husband, in a jail cell with a creature that could potentially rip out every throat in the building without breaking a sweat, and most importantly, the last time I ate their dinners I found the taste of puke more appetizing."

"Your point?" Freya looked confused.

"Trying to play matchmaker seems rather foolish."

"Well, I was trying to get my mind off that first one, the last definitely accomplished the first, and the middle one ... really?"

Cat shrugged. "Yeah, it's the whole blood lust thing. You get used to it after awhile."

"And Mal did?"

"It took a long while ... three or four decades ..." She smiled then as Frey laughed. "You're his wife. He'll storm around, yell, and then turn around and forgive you, all the while wondering why in the hell you didn't listen to me in the first place." A pause before she continued. "Okay, maybe not the last part, but ... he _will_ forgive you. It's what people do when they love one another."

"I know. I just didn't want him finding out like that."

"Look at it this way" She nodded towards Freya's belly. "When they're older and ask how you told their father the good news ... boy, will you have a story ..."

"When ..." Freya mused.

"Huh?"

"You said _when_ and not _if_."

"I did. Fancy that." Cat closed her eyes and for a moment, the women sat in silence. Then a smell caught her nose and she rolled over, just the door opened. "Get ready for the fireworks."

Mal entered, the lawman from the previous night just a step behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Mal was not having a good day. It was still raining, his headache didn't seem to want to go, no matter what little pills or potions Simon saw fit to give him or inject him with, and now here he was, standing in a jail, facing his wife through the bars. The fact that it was normally the other way around, with him in the cell, didn't make him feel any better.

She got up slowly from the cot, still as trim as ever, no sign of any pregnancy ... except perhaps for a slight green tinge to her skin. He wasn't surprised - the air in the basement wasn't the freshest, and the men all packed into the other cell had made it a lot worse. Besides, Frey always had been prone to morning sickness.

"Mal."

"Frey."

She took hold of the bars. "Mal, I -"

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"It was just a fight," Cat said, standing up.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Tough. I was talking to you. It was a fight. That's it."

"You let my pregnant wife walk into a place like that -"

"I'm not sick, Mal," Freya interrupted.

This time he turned on her. "Don't you want this kid?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then how come half the gorram ship knows before I did?"

"That's an exaggeration -"

"Is it? You told Cat, River knows ... who the hell else did you go flapping your mouth at?"

"Mal, stop."

"No, Frey. Not this time. I know there's stuff you haven't told me, and I understand that, but ... you're pregnant. Don't you think I deserved to know?"

Her grip on the bars whitened her knuckles. "Damn it, will you let me finish!"

His eyebrows raised. "Fine. Go ahead."

"I was going to tell you. Then ... things happened."

Mal glanced at Cat. "I conjure I know what they were. But that doesn't give you a reason to keep something like this from me."

Cat leaned on the bars and sighed. "You're a prick_._"

"You're defending her?"

"She's your wife."

"And I shouldn't have had to hear about being a father again 'cause you were both in a fight!"

Cat swore at Mal, vividly and at great length.

He was somewhat taken aback by her sheer inventiveness, particularly as she didn't seem to repeat herself. The men next door cheered.

"You done, or are you just taking a breath?" he asked when she paused.

"Not sure if I'm familiar with all those myself," the lawman put in. "And my dad used to work at the space dock."

"Oh, my ... sister always did have a way with words."

Cat's eyebrows raised, but she very sensibly forbore to comment, literally biting her tongue hard enough to taste tin to do so.

"Yeah, well, she's lucky too," the officer went on. "The both of them are. Chai's decided to be a gentleman and drop the charges against them."

"Us too?" one of the caged men asked hopefully.

"Nope. You're probably gonna end up paying a hefty fine."

"That ain't fair!"

Cat turned her green eyes on him, and he scuttled back into the crowd.

"Fair or not, that's how it goes." The lawman signalled one of his men, and with a slight hiss the door on the cell slid open. "Ladies."

Freya stepped out and looked at her husband. "Mal, why are you being like this?" she asked, searching his face.

"You were going on about us not being told everything, then you go and ..." He shook his head. "Beginning to think you don't want any more kids with me."

She couldn't keep it in. After the worry, the long night, and now seeing the pain and disappointment on Mal's face, she snapped. Her hand blurred as it made contact with his cheek.

"Technically, that's assault," the lawman said idly. "If you want I can -"

"No." Mal took a deep breath, feeling the heat in his skin but not touching it. "You say they're free to go?"

"Just need to sign 'em out." He led the way into the corridor, Freya behind him, Cat and Mal a few paces further back.

As they walked, Cat grabbed Mal's arm. "Damn it ... even the man I know wouldn't treat the woman he loves like this."

"Like I said, you don't know _me_."

Her claws extended, breaking the leather of his coat, the fabric of his shirt, stopping as they pricked his skin. "She loves you." She held him back, hissing the words at him. "And she'll do anything to protect _your_ kids. Born or yet to be_."_

"So getting in a fight was protecting 'em?"

"That was _me_! You know that." Her middle claw drew blood, but he didn't even wince. "Don't be a _sha gua chunzi._"

"We've got Badger to see. And you stay out of my family's business."

The hard sapphire of his eyes made her let go, and he walked on.

_Captain Man stubborn._

_Got that right._ Cat sighed as she followed.

_Can still bite off leg._

_As appealing as that is, somehow, Bat, I'm not sure it would help._

* * *

Zoe, Jayne and Declan were waiting outside the jail, the big man having given in and pulled his orange and white knitted hat as low over his ears as it would go. He hated the rain. Unless there was money in it.

"We done?" he grunted.

"Done," Mal said shortly.

"You okay?" Jayne asked Freya.

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled at him, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

"You want, you can have my jacket, keep you dry."

This time the smile was real, because she knew exactly how much Jayne abhorred getting wet. "Actually, no. I don't mind it - might wash off last night."

"Ain't never found that to be the case, but I guess there's always a possibility."

Mal glared at the pair of them, for a second jealous of the closeness they somehow seemed to share, and strode off, heading for the Cooper Building in East India Street.

"Cat?" Declan murmured as they followed. "What's going on?"

"Mal's being stupid."

"So what else is new?"

"If I didn't have to keep him alive ..." She shook her head, refusing to answer any more questions.

* * *

The same man, apparently in an identical suit, stood in the centre of the black and white marble floor. "How nice to see you again."

"Badger at home?"

The fake smile faltered a little. "Mr Badger _is_ expecting you." He glanced down at their weapons. "Of course, he does prefer if his guests are not armed."

Mal sighed, just a little. "You know, it's barely ten, and from the day I've had already, you really don't wanna be considering asking us to leave 'em behind."

"But Mr Badger -"

"Knows us. We're old friends."

The man looked at the company, at the three men standing with their hands conspicuously close to their sidearms, at the three women who looked far more dangerous, and decided to err on the side of it being somebody else's problem. "Mr Badger is in his office. Ninth floor." He stepped quickly to one side. "Elevators are just over there."

"Thanks." Mal turned to Declan. "Stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I need someone to keep an eye out. Just in case."

"And if I see something?"

"You decide." He strode forwards, ignoring the rain water that splattered across the tiling.

The concierge pattered after him. "But .. but sir ... you don't need to ... we're perfectly safe here ... you don't have to -"

"We'll be fine." Cat smiled at the little man, just a flash of fang making him run for cover.

"That wasn't nice," Freya said softly.

"Better than eating him."

"He might not have thought so."

Mal glared at them, then pressed the button for the elevator with far too hard a finger.

* * *

The ninth floor had an excellent view of Eavesdown, and they could even see Serenity vaguely through the ever falling rain. It also had a secretary, sitting behind a desk, smiling like one of those lifesize dolls Mr Universe used to favour.

"Yes?" she asked brightly. "Can I help you?"

"Badger's expecting us."

She looked down at her calendar, a real, honest book with paper pages. "Captain Reynolds and party?" she asked, lifting her head again.

"That's us," Jayne grunted.

"Would you like to go in?" She indicated a set of double doors made from heavy wood.

"Thanks," Mal said.

"Can I get you any refreshment? Perhaps some coffee?"

"No. We're good." He wondered whether she was capable of not making any sentence a question, and led the way into the inner sanctum.

The doors closed noiselessly behind them, and it was like they were on a different planet. Here the very air seemed to glow gold, while the plush carpet and heavy furniture would have looked more at home in a lawyer's office than anywhere remotely connected to Badger.

Jayne had wandered to the windows, picking at the corners with his knife, and now said, "Custom glass filters." He shrugged. "Makes it harder for snipers."

Mal couldn't help his lips twitch. "Maybe Badger hasn't come that high up in the world after all, if people are still trying to kill him."

"I have," Cat put in. "More than once."

He ignored her. "I'd say he's doing okay for himself, though."

Freya smiled. "He still remembers his old life." She walked to a carved wooden sideboard where a variety of bottles, glasses and other knick-knacks rested. She touched the old apple peeler. "Maybe he's not as different as he likes to think."

"Does it work?" Mal asked, despite his anger still burning low at her.

She tried it, but it squealed. "Still solid."

"It reminds me 'ow far I've come." They turned at the voice, and Badger emerged from a hidden door in the shadows. "Mal, what a pleasant surprise."

"Not that much. You were expecting us."

"I was being polite."

"You been practising?"

"Man in my position has to be able to deal with all the knobs around town." He smiled a little. "No matter who they are."

Cat stayed perfectly still, knowing he hadn't seen her yet. She hadn't missed him, not even a little. Even though this wasn't the one she knew, Cat could tell he was just as slimy, despite the fancy striped suit. Oh, and whatever it was he had on his hair, slicking what little he had even closer to his scalp. It made her want to scratch her nose out.

"Then I'm surprised you let us in," Mal said slowly, his thumbs perched on his gunbelt.

"I like to slum it. Once in a while." Badger turned to his desk, and a scar on his cheek caught the light.

"_Fey-fey duh pee-yen,_" Cat muttered, unable to stop herself.

Badger span on his heel and stared. "What the ..." All the colour drained from his face as if someone had turned on a tap. "How the 'ell ..."

"Well, well, well. As I live and breathe." A smile on her face told all.

"Cat?" Mal asked, looking from one to the other. "Do I take it ..."

"Oh, you do."

"Only I thought you said ..."

"I did." She sighed as the doors opened. "Oh, Badge."

Badger had run around to the business side of his desk, and pressed a hidden button, and now two men thundered into the office, weapons in their hands.

"Mal ..." Jayne murmured, ready to make the bronze carpet run red.

"We're not here to make trouble," Mal said calmly.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not here to shoot you," Cat assured him.

Badger glared at her. "You said that last time."

"Well, you made me angry. But I promise. Not today." Her eyes glittered, and there was definitely an unspoken threat of _maybe tomorrow _in her words.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Freya stepped forwards. "Enough. All of you." She turned to Badger. "And you ... you know full well Mal wouldn't kill you in your own place."

"He might."

"I wouldn't let him. Trust me."

He looked into her eyes, and seemed to be satisfied. Barely glancing at the guards, he said, "Kroll, you go back to your station. Make sure we ain't disturbed. Jaris'll stay here. Protect me."

"You think that'll work?" Cat asked, running a claw down the window pane and making it squeak. "Against me."

"Cat," Freya ordered. "Stop it."

Kroll looked at his boss, who waved a hand irritatedly at him. He left quickly, but his colleague took up position just inside the doors.

Badger leaned on his desk, gazing her up and down. "You know, I 'ad reports of a certain Freya Reynolds and Catherine Reynolds being bound. I began to wonder if maybe you wasn't starting to bat for the other side." He leered at her, which seemed more than odd coming from a man in a fancy, hand-made suit. "Woulda been a shame."

"Never in your wildest dreams."

The leer got worse. "My dreams are pretty wild, you know."

"That's my wife you're talking about," Mal put in, surprisingly mildly, but then again, this was their usual banter - even if this wasn't _their _Badger, it looked as if the love-hate relationship they enjoyed (if that was the right word) was still in full force (the hate being all on Freya's side, of course).

"And you let 'er get bound." Badger shook his head. "Good job it was my crew."

"Your crew?"

Badger looked Jaris standing at the door. "Show 'im."

The man half turned, letting them see the badge sewn to his shoulder.

"Shit," Jayne breathed.

"For once, I agree." Mal stared at the circle of fabric, the image of a certain furry creature with a white stripe down its head and back. "What's it doing?"

"It's rampant," Badger said proudly of his namesake. "Good, ain't it?"

"Not the words that come to mind."

"Hey, don't you go impugning my good taste. I'm the reason Chai decided to let 'em both out."

"You spoke to him?" Freya asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. Just before I went to bed."

Cat's eyes narrowed. "They were yours and you let me rot in a jail cell overnight?"

Badger shrugged. "Love, didn't know it was you. Catherine Reynolds, see?"

Freya took a step forward. "And you think it was all right to leave me there?"

"Might've made you more ... amenable."

She held out her hand. "Jayne, give me Vera."

"You got a gun," the big man pointed out.

"I want to make a bigger hole."

Cat sighed. "Don't. Not worth the bullet in my 'verse. Sure as hell ain't in this one." She let her claws grow an inch. "Besides, we've got business."

"Long as you don't let that crazy woman kill me." Badger nodded towards Freya.

"Frey ain't gonna kill you. Wound you, maybe, but not kill you."

"Wound?" Badger's voice went hypersonic.

"Just the one," Freya promised. "Somewhere unimportant ..." She lowered her eyes to his crotch.

"Frey ..." Mal said, more resigned than anything. "Don't threaten Badger before we get our business out of the way."

"Yes," Cat agreed. "Leave it until later."

"You and that bloody panther ..." Badger grumbled. "More trouble than you're worth, the pair of you."

"She says hi, by the way," Cat went on, cleaning her fang with one claw.

_Do not._

Everyone got the mental impression of a huge black cat sitting under an awning, staring disgruntled out at the rain.

"Didn't you tell her not to come?" Cat asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"I did," Mal agreed.

"She listens to you about as much as she listens to me."

_Talk smart.__ I listen._ A mental paw slapped down, and a rat ended its life in a squeak. _Practising._ There was a hint of a little round hat and a flamingo pin in the growling laughter.

_Don't eat that_, Cat advised. _You've no idea where's it been._

_Save it for later._

Badger exhaled loudly. "And I thought I missed you."

Cat smiled at him. "You always say the sweetest things." She walked languidly over to one of his expensive chairs, and draped herself across it.

"Hang on ... you're all wet!" Badger protested.

"So?"

He backed down a little at her green gaze. "Just ... don't get mud on 'em."

"Thought that was the way you liked me."

Mal was mildly surprised to see Badger actually blush.

"Anyone want to fill us in with what's going on?" Jayne's voice carried.

"He's one of them." Freya explained. "Like Cat. I told you after that last meeting you had with him, he felt different." Her eyes shot to Mal, who shrugged.

"And how do you know this is ... _your _Badger?" Mal asked Cat.

"Scar on his left cheek. Half moon." She pointed at it. "My husband gave him it the first and only time Badger here ever called me a monster."

Mal glared at the little man. "Told me you got that in a bar fight."

The man rubbed at the mark before smiling. "We were in a bar. Just might've not been yet."

Mal sighed heavily, wondering if his headache was ever going to go away. "You know, I'd seriously just like to go back to a point when all I had to worry about were pirates trying to board us, take our cargo, or Alliance deciding they didn't like the look of our faces and tossing us in jail. All this time business ..." He sighed again, then stomped to the sofa, dropping into it and crossing his arms.

Cat smiled, then turned back to Badger. "Always wondered what happened to you after the war."

"And I always figured you'd be the one to show up here." He shook his head. " 'Ski always did warn me not to cross you."

"Looks like you didn't listen."

"Yeah."

Something in his tone alerted her senses, and she took a deep breath. He was ... afraid ... she could smell it on him. But there was more, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She looked at Freya, trying to get her attention.

Mal interrupted her thoughts. "So if you're from her world, where's the Badger from this one?"

The little man shrugged. "He met with an 'orrible misfortune. Burned to a crisp so that no one could identify him."

"Sounds to me like you were the person who arranged this ... misfortune," Mal said astutely.

"Don't ask and I won't have to lie to yah." He seemed almost proud. "Accidents happen."

"Right."

Freya glanced at Cat. _What?_

Hearing someone other than Batha in her head made her face twitch, but Cat thought carefully, _Read Badger. Something's wrong here._

_Must I?_

_Yes._

Freya shrugged, but her eyes unfocused.

"So what happened to you?" Cat asked, trying to keep Badger's attention on her, and not on the Reader rummaging through his dirty mind.

The man glared at her, then looked at Jaris. "Wait outside."

"Sir, I really don't think -"

"I don't pay you to think. I pay you to do what I say. And I say wait outside. I'll buzz if I want you to come in and kill 'em all."

Jaris still looked uncertain, but he drew himself up and saluted. "Yes, sir." He marched out, the doors closing softly behind him.

"Don't want him to hear?" Mal asked, leaning forwards.

"Some things are ... personal. Private." Badger moved to his desk and played with a small ball there, then looked up at Cat. "After 'Ski died and you joined Reynolds, well, there wasn't much left for me. Couldn't screw with our cap here anymore without risking bodily harm from you, so life got a bit boring. Alliance approached me with a deal. Be one of those experimental jumpers. See if the thing worked and all that. Come back and tell them I made it there. Trip worked, but here the war hadn't happened yet and there's a lot of money to be made. Why'd I want to balls that up by going back?"

"So you shipped your counterpart's body back and no one was the wiser."

"Who's the sad little king now?" He looked at him with his beady eyes.

"I ain't about to argue of the thousands of rules you violated by staying here." Cat shook her head at him. "But you really think you could get away with it?"

"Already did," Badger said, his chest puffing out a little.

Mal couldn't help a slight chuckle. "Badger, I never knew you had it in you."

"The one you knew didn't." He turned back to the redhead, shaking his head sadly. "Never thought I'd outlive him, Cat. Damn idiot risking his life for all those people. One of the stupidest men I've ever met ..." His eyes faltered. "...and one of the bravest."

Jayne looked unconvinced. "You sure he ain't Alliance?"

"I'm sure," Cat said softly.

"'Cause he don't sound like Badger."

"And you don't look like River's husband," Mal pointed out. "But I've got it on good authority that you are."

"Yeah, but ..." Jayne went on, obviously having been thinking. "If Badger was with Cat and this 'Ski in a war that ain't happened yet, how come he ain't older?"

Mal was shocked at the ex-merc's insight. It hadn't occured to him. "That's ... true." He glared at Badger. "Well?"

Badger looked almost embarrassed, then pulled his jacket lapels straight. "Money. The Badger here had a load tucked away, and I ... well, I brought some stuff with me. And it only meant a little tuck here or there ..." He smoothed his hand over his head.

"Didn't run to a wig, then," Cat said.

"He didn't so I couldn't." Badger was annoyed. "Might've made me a laughing stock. Couldn't have that."

"Of course not."

He obviously felt the conversation was getting out of his control. "And there's no work, before you ask," he said to Mal.

Serenity's captain got slowly to his feet. "Gotten all respectable now and can't throw us little ones a bone, huh?"

"Can't risk being seen with you. After all you don't got the papers to be transporting, since the Alliance is cracking down on that. Proper man that I am can't associate with known criminals." Walking back behind his long desk, he sighed. "Been a good run though, Reynolds."

"You're such an ass," Cat grumbled as the small man looked at her.

"Ain't nothing against _you_. Hell, if I had something you know I'd be 'appy to put it your way, Cat ..."

"That's nice of you." She stood up, her long limbs rearranging themselves. "Only it's not really why we're here."

"It ain't?"

"We need information."

"On what?" His little eyes darted from one to the other.

"Cat." Freya spoke.

"What?"

"He's done something."

Everyone's attention was on Freya now.

"Done what, _ai ren_?" Mal asked, his fingertips caressing the butt of his gun.

As much as she appreciated him calling her his darling, she didn't let that distract her. "I can't tell. He's damn good at hiding it, but ... something to do with a jumper."

They didn't see Cat move, but suddenly she was around the other side of the desk, leaning over Badger. "What have you done, Badge?" she asked, her breath hot on his cheeks.

"Me? Nothing." His hand started to creep along towards the security button, but not slowly enough that Cat didn't know what he was doing.

"Don't even think about it."

"You touch me and I'll push it."

"Whatever. You know your men aren't fast enough." A growl escaped her lips. "Tell me. Now."

"Look, Cat, I don't know what's going on, but I haven't ... I promise ..."

Noise outside that sounded like gunfire brought Cat to high alert. "What the hell did you do, Badger?"

"Nothing. I swear," he retorted, even as he was reaching for a shotgun under the desk. Unfortunately Cat got there first, tossing the weapon to Jayne.

"Not much different from this 'verse. Put an expensive suit on a rat. Still makes him a rat," the big man grumbled as Mal grabbed Cat by the arm.

"Just 'cause Badger's a pal of yours don't mean I won't still rip him a new one if he's done what I think he's done," Serenity's captain ground out.

"If he's sold us out I'll be first in the queue to do it," she echoed in agreement.

Meanwhile a very irritated Badger had activated a vidscreen on the wall, flicking through images until he stopped on one of the foyer downstairs. "Shit," he murmured.

Men in purple armour were already inside, and more were pouring in.

"Got that right," Mal said, drawing his sidearm, the others doing the same.

"We need to get out of here." Badger said. "There's a back way, if they haven't surrounded us yet."

"Where?"

"Through the bathroom." He pointed at a door half hidden by a tall pot plant in the corner.

Mal nodded, calmness overtaking him. "Alright. Everyone head out the back way. Jayne, take point with Freya and Zoe next, and I know I'm going to hate myself in the morning for saying this, but look after Badger. Cat and I will take the rear."

"Got it, Mal," Jayne said, throwing the door open and stepping through into the tiled bathroom, the two women following him.

"I got to get something first," Badger growled, trying to get past Cat.

She grabbed him. "No time."

Badger tugged his arm free. "My men aren't gonna let anything happen to me. And I need to get to my safe."

"It's worth your life?"

"You'd say the same if you knew."

"Badger ..."

Hard pounding started on the door to the outer office.

"Time's up," Mal yelled, beckoning them both with a swift hand.

"We got time," Badger insisted. "They ain't gonna get through that easily. The lock's from Burniston's, and the door's real wood, thick too."

He started across the thick carpet, but it was at that moment that Cat's sensitive hearing caught the tell tale snap of an Alliance grenade being activated, and the primer whine gearing up. There was a distinct low thud against the door.

"Fuck," she murmured, grabbing Mal and tossing him into the bathroom, the door slamming shut just as the blast rocked the floor beneath them, throwing them to the ground as dust sifted from the ceiling onto them.

"Mal, you okay?" Jayne asked, running back in from the far door.

Mal clambered gingerly to his feet, his ears ringing. Working his jaw to try and clear it he said, "Alive. The others?"

"Frey nearly took a header down the stairs, but Zoe grabbed her in time."

"Is she all right?"

"Hit her head but she's okay." Jayne glanced at the door back into the office. "High yield," he said, ever the grenade expert. "They meant business."

"Yeah."

"Red!" It was Declan, appearing like a jack in the box in the exit to the stairs, Zoe not a pace behind him. "You all okay?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah, we're good. Not sure about Badger." She tried the door, but even with her strength it wouldn't budge.

"Rat like him probably has many exits," Jayne put in, a snarl to his lips.

"Let's hope," Cat said. "I hadn't finished asking him questions." She looked past him to Declan. "How many targets outside?"

The young man's face was set. "A lot."

Mal glared at him. "Need more information than that, son."

Declan growled at that, but said, "We've got six on the roof, twelve around the perimeter, the same inside the building, and I heard one of them saying reinforcements are on the way." His eyes glittered dangerously. "Enough info for you, Pops?"

"Better," Mal agreed. "And you call me that again and you're off my boat."

Cat sighed. "Boys, let's not fight when there are others more willing to kill us outside."

"Yes, Ma'am," Declan nodded.

_More coming_. Batha's mental voice was urgent.

_I hear them_, Cat responded.

"We need to be out of here," Mal said, his gun in his fist. "We get caught on the stairs and Badger won't be the only rat in a trap."

"You want me to go first?" Jayne asked, taking a step down, but a tortured creak had him pausing.

"That explosion did more damage than they anticipated," Zoe said quietly.

"The builders probably cut corners."

Mal looked at Cat. "You any good at this too?"

"Sure, put the woman in danger. What ever happened to being a gentleman?" Cat asked, her hands on her hips.

Jayne grunted a laugh. "You see any o' them around here, you yell out."

"Fine," Mal said, his teeth grinding. Jayne, Dec, you take point."

"Oh hell," Cat murmured, then pushed the others out of the way. "Move."


	15. Chapter 15

River quickly checked her bandoleers were full, then dipped her head under each, left then right, settling them across her chest. She'd known the instant something had gone wrong at Badger's, and while Hank and Simon had to stay with the ship to protect it, and Kaylee had never been happy using any kind of firearm, she knew the rest of her family needed her right now.

She reached for her guns, but Hank's voice interrupted her over the com. _"River ... uh ... we've got company."_

Immediately she tensed, pulling her mind back from the danger to her husband, surrogate mother and father et al, and concentrating much closer to home. Five men, one in charge, four subordinates. She could take them all, but it would be messy.

Her eyebrow twitched as she Read their intentions. Interesting. She shrugged out of the bandoleers but picked up little Victor, tucking it into her thigh holster.

* * *

Cat started down the stairs, her enhanced senses switched to full, letting the air tell her what was going on further down. It wasn't enough, though, for her to predict the step beneath her foot giving way, pitching her forwards. Rough hands grabbed her, pulling her back to relative safety.

She looked over her shoulder, ready to thank Mal, but her eyes widened as she realised it was Declan, and for a moment she could clearly make out the slight Indian heritage from his mother's side. "Uh .. thanks."

"My pleasure." He smiled, and just that simple action made her belly clench with desire, but not for the son before her.

She shook herself. "Get your head in the game."

He looked surprised. "Who, me?"

"No. Me. Not like this."

He watched as she changed, just a little, and something his father had said all at once made sense. _'She'll take your breath away, first time you see her for who she really is, and that moment will tell you whether you can handle being with her or piss your pants running the other way.'_ His blood raced. "Cat ..."

"Better," she growled.

"Damn."

Mal, a couple of steps higher, glared at them. "Ladies, if you're quite finished ..."

Cat rolled her eyes, but said, "I'll take that as a compliment, although you might want to save the smart ass remarks for when you're not being hunted by high price mercs. Frey ..."

"Yes?"

"Can you get a Read on the men hunting us?"

She stepped closer, Declan moving out of the way for her. "Out there or in here?"

"Either. Both."

Freya closed her eyes, her forehead screwing up. "Half a dozen coming up ... I think." She leaned on the wall then looked at Cat. "Sorry. I'm fuzzy."

Cat could see a bruise forming just under her hairline, obviously from where she'd hit her head when the grenade went off. "That's okay."

"Is there another way out of here?" Mal asked, his hand coming up automatically to brush Freya's hair away so he could examine the small wound. As mad as he was at her, he couldn't help worrying.

She luxuriated in his touch, glad he was at least talking to her. "No. It's worse on the other stairs."

"Then we don't have a choice. Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, then pushed him out of the way, her gun coming up and firing in one movement, taking the lead merc who'd just appeared around the corner of the stairwell in the throat. He staggered back, red pumping from the wound, his mouth moving but no words able to force their way past the blood drowning him. He slid down the wall, leaving nothing but a smear to bear testimony to his death.

"Good job," Mal said.

"No problem," she said, smiling just a little.

He nodded then turned. "Cat ..."

The redhead nodded. "Time to do what needs doing." Her eyes narrowed as she caught an unfamiliar scent. "Stay here." She leaped over the broken stairs, touching down on the landing on silent feet, then vanished around the turn.

"Gorramit," Mal muttered. "That wasn't what I meant."

Declan grinned. "Then why are we waiting?" he asked, jumping across the gap much less elegantly than Cat.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Lt Coleman stared at the young woman walking - no, _gliding_ down the ramp of the Firefly, despite the combat boots on her feet. "Captain Reynolds," he demanded. He hadn't had a good day so far, having had his initial intentions of checking up on this boat first thing derailed slightly by having to deal with an irate old woman wanting to know why they allowed the bar/diner next to her apartment block to operate _all night_, and what were they going to do about all the people throwing up against her front door? It had taken over an hour to take her statement and make her go away. Still, maybe now things were looking up.

"He's not here." She smiled, her slightly ethereal beauty making him think things he shouldn't.

His voice softened a little. "Where is he?"

"He's gone to see Mr Badger." She put her head on one side. "He had an appointment."

Coleman nodded slightly. He knew he'd be late, but not this late. "So I understand." He looked her up and down. "And you are?"

"Rayne."

"That's ... an unusual name."

"I'm an unusual girl."

"Right."

"Isn't Mr Badger your boss?"

Coleman sighed, glancing down at his chest. A white faced animal, rampant. His eyes closed briefly as he wondered, yet again, why he hadn't gone into his father's night soil business. Stinking it might be, but at least it wasn't quite as embarrassing. "Yes. Yes, he is. And I was supposed to make sure Captain Reynolds is who he claims to be."

"Oh, I can assure you of that." She started to sway, her shoulders moving in a circle, her dress wrapping and rewrapping around her thin but lithe frame. She looked so young, but there was something in her dark eyes, like bottomless pools of ...

He shook himself. "As much as I'd like to take your word for it, I still have to see some identification."

Her dark hair moved across her face. "But Captain Reynolds isn't here."

As pretty as she was, he still had a job to do. "Then we have to search. Make sure you don't have any contraband on board."

"We haven't taken on a job from Mr Badger yet."

He had to suppress the smile. "Be that as it may, miss, we have the right to search any vessel that lands here at Eavesdown."

She pouted, but stepped to one side. "As you wish."

Coleman nodded at his men, who marched past him into the shadows of the cargo bay. "Don't damage anything," he warned, then wondered why.

Rayne/River smiled at him. "Would you like some tea?"

* * *

Cat had already dispatched two of the other men coming for them, the remaining three dropping back to more secure positions where they could fire up the stairwell from the relative safety of a door onto the sixth floor. They kept up a constant spray of attack, causing Cat to say to Mal, "Dodge bullets, don't get hit by them."

He glared at her. "I ain't that bad."

"No?"

If looks could kill Cat might not actually have expired, but it would have been a close run thing, particuarly when she smiled at him, showing an elongated pair of fangs.

"Cat, don't," Freya said, sounding bone weary.

"Just saying ..."

Mal ducked, successfully, as another bullet hit the wall behind him. "Jayne?" he asked. "You got any?"

"Nope. Nary a one."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you told me not to."

"Since when do you do what I tell you?"

"Hell, had to be one time."

"Did it have to be now?"

Cat sighed. "They can't kill me," she said, ready to pounce.

"Just distract 'em, Red," Declan said. "I'll do the rest."

"You know how to handle yourself, boy?" Jayne asked, ratchetting a slug into Vera. "I mean, you know how to kill a man?"

"My parents taught me two things. One ... my mother told me to stay calm, no matter what."

"And the other?"

Cat jumped, taking the mercs by surprise so much they stopped firing for a moment.

"Not to hesitate." Declan followed, rolling forwards and shooting the first man between the eyes.

"Right." Jayne grinned ferally, and Vera spoke.

Cat's claws swiped, and there was blessed silence.

Declan got to his feet. "Any questions?"

"At the moment?" Mal said. "Nary a one. Just a suggestion. Can we get the _cao_ out of here now?"

* * *

The rest of the levels were clear, but as they reached the ground floor they knew their troubles weren't over. The bodies of Badger's own men were scattered around like so many rag dolls, not one of them moving, and Mal had to duck back as a whole slew of bullets perforated the wall around the doorway. "Shit."

"I thought you weren't going to get shot?" Freya asked, seeing a scrape of blood on his cheek where one had come just a little close as the others fired back.

"I didn't intend it!"

"Really?"

"Why break the habit of a lifetime, sir?" Zoe asked, reloading her Mare's Leg.

"That's it." Mal went down onto one knee and leaned out into the doorway, taking aim and firing in a split. One of the mercs, not careful enough, screamed and fell. "Now I'm pissed."

Cat slid up to him. "You keep doing the angry thing," she murmured to him, licking a fang with a red, sinuous tongue. "I'm going to get to know these people."

Declan watched her slip away, then said, "I've got an idea." He disappeared back up the stairs.

In the time it took him to run up to where they'd dispatched the men above, search them for a usable grenade and get back to the ground floor, they'd each managed to take down another bad guy while Cat played pat-a-cake with the others, but more were arriving.

"What the hell did they do?" Mal asked of no-one in particular. "Put an ad on the Cortex? Good pay, all the perks, only getting shot at once in a while?"

"I'd take that job," Jayne said, then grunted in surprise as Declan dropped the grenade in his lap. The big man grinned, his eyes glittering. "I _like_ this guy."

"Can you get it amongst 'em without hitting Cat?"

"You don't have to worry 'bout Cat," Declan insisted.

"What about us, sir?" Zoe had been taking note of the damage already done to the building. "I'm not sure this place can take another hit."

Freya raised her head sharply. "I don't think we have a choice." She glanced upwards. "They outflanked us."

"One minute." Declan held up a finger then grabbed a shotgun. "Cat!" he yelled. "I need you to make me some room!"

"Paving the road, Boss," came her voice from somewhere near the remains of the concierge's desk, and a body came flying towards them, landing in the middle of the marble floor and spattering red blood across the black and white tiles.

* * *

There was a distinctive beauty behind how well Cat could handle herself. Over the years, she had basically perfected being a dangerous weapon, but the true testament to her success was the way she almost made it artistic. Her long sheer form followed her every command effortlessly, the long claws finding hold on any body that came near enough as the powerful legs drove ribs into lungs and shattered arms like toothpicks.

The bar fight played back in her mind, though she never killed any one there, but here ... this brought back memories of something even more primal where her back up toted a high powered sawed off and let fly more curse words than a Browncoat on U day.

His voice caught her off guard as a knife entered her gut, fire exploding from the stab wound. Sharp claws pierced his stomach and her other hand punched through his rib cage, the merc's heart beating once before squishing like a ripe fruit in her clenched fist. "Cat. I need you to make me some room."

Watching the dead man's eyes cloud as his life flowed out of him across her fingers, Cat couldn't help but smile, licking the splatter of blood from her lips as she yelled back, "Paving the road, Boss."

With a dramatic heave she rolled, throwing the body over her head and toward the sounds of her charges before turning on the horde approaching. Cracking the joints in her neck, she run a tongue over her fangs and smiled. "Oh, ya, it's gonna be a helluva day."

* * *

"I'm down to dregs," Jayne said, having exhausted Vera and now using Betsey and Maud, firing up the stairwell to keep the men above them pinned down.

"Not much better off myself," Freya said, loading her last magazine.

Mal glanced at her, seeing the same thought on her face as was in his mind. If this was it, if this was the end ... "Frey, I -"

Declan appeared, genie in a bottle style, at the side wall. He was grinning. "Missed me?" he asked, then fired the shotgun in his hands at the wall. The high-power load, having been 'borrowed' at the same time as the grenade, blasted through, lethal shards flying outwards. "Alright, everyone use the exit in an orderly fashion. Jayne, close the hole once we're done, will you?"

Jayne grinned again, his teeth white in his dirt-grimed face. "No problem."

They hurried over, keeping low.

"What about Cat?" Freya asked.

"I think she'd going to make her own way out," Declan said.

Batha's voice echoed in their heads. _Says Lady Captain needs to worry about self and unborn cubs - not her._

Jayne looked sharply at Freya. "Cubs?"

"Just get ready to throw the damn grenade, _dong mah_?" Mal said resignedly.

They ducked through the opening, but as they reached the other side Freya caught Mal around his waist and pushed him to the ground as a gun blast went through the hole right where he'd been standing.

"There are more out here, Mal," she said pointedly. Gunfire shredded the wall above them. "A lot more."

Jayne rolled the grenade around his hand. "This ain't gonna be enough."

"We're screwed," Declan added.

_No. Not._

Cat leaped through the hole, a mesh bag of grenades in her hand. "You looking for me?"

Jayne shook his head. "Girl, if I weren't married ..."

"I'd kill you the first night."

"What a way to go."

"And you think I'm not going to tell River about this little conversation?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sir ... the bad guys?" Zoe looked as stoic as ever, but they could see she was beginning to get annoyed.

"She does have a point," Cat said.

Someone screamed, ending in a sort of bubbling sound.

_Have them occupied._

Cat winked at Jayne. "Want her too?"

_Not that desperate._

Jayne shuddered. "You know, I really wanna go kill something right about now ..."

Mal sighed. Even under threat of imminent death it was like dealing with a bunch of five year olds on a school outing. "Shiny. Jayne, Declan, go left. Zoe, you and Frey take the right. I'll ... stand here and draw their attention."

"And me?" Cat asked.

"You ... go do whatever you want."

She smiled, fangs glowing wetly in the dull morning rain. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Coleman sat in the surprisingly comfortable kitchen and nibbled a cookie. "I really should go and help my men," he said, not moving an inch.

"I'm sure they're being very efficient," River/Rayne said to him, her hand close to his.

He could almost feel her heat. "That's as may be, but ..."

"Don't you like the tea?"

"No, no, I do. It's really nice." He squirmed inside at using such a ... _minor_ word. He wanted to say it was the most delicious drink he'd ever had, and if she wanted he'd go to the highest tops of the mountains to pick more, just so she would make him another cup. He opened his mouth, about to say something he knew he would regret ...

One of his men stomped unevenly into the room. "Sir."

Coleman gathered his scattered wits. "Anything?"

"No, sir."

"Why are you limping?"

"One of the children, sir. Kicked me."

"Did you deserve it?" When the man didn't respond, Coleman sighed. "Fine. Take the others and head back to the station."

"Sir, there are a lot of weapons lying about ... how about we confiscate them?"

Coleman looked at the young woman sitting next to him, warring opinions in his head. Confiscated weapons would be sold off, the money divided up between those who'd done the confiscating, but somehow he couldn't get the enthusiasm together. "No. Folks need to be able to defend themselves."

"Sir?"

"You've had your orders."

The man looked about to argue, but one glance from his superior had him snapping to attention and saluting. "Sir!" He turned and limped out.

Coleman turned back to Rayne/River. "I'm sorry about all this." He stood up.

"So am I."

He couldn't get over the possibility that maybe she meant she was sorry he was leaving ... "Perhaps we'll meet again."

"Perhaps."

"Right." He span on his heel and headed back for the bay, knowing she was drifting behind him. At the ramp he turned back, nodded firmly. "Miss."

"Goodbye."

"Yes." After one last, long, lingering look he strode away, disappearing into the rain.

Hank and Simon stepped quietly up behind her.

"Were you flirting with him?" her brother asked.

"A little," she admitted. "Making him see what he wanted to see."

"But what was all that about?" Hank wanted to know.

"Badger wanted to confirm we were who we say we are." River's forehead furrowed. "He didn't believe us."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Turn and turn about." She glanced at Simon. "Are the children safe?"

He nodded. "One of them kicked Fiddler so Bethie did the same to him, but that's about it."

"Then I have to ..." She lifted her head, sniffing the air. "If I'm not too late ..."

* * *

Finally they were able to run. No more men were actively arriving, although quite a number still survived, and one by one Serenity's crew slipped into the shadows, meeting up by common consent at the edge of the docks.

"Everyone accounted for?" Mal looked around counting as Jayne slid up beside him, Batha at his heels.

"All but Badger," the big man said quietly, his eyes darting about. "Looks like maybe he didn't make it out after all."

Mal shook his head. "Ain't one of mine anyway. Can't risk anyone going back in there. I wouldn't put it past those paid mercs to've rigged another blast." He looked at Frey.

She nodded, even though it pained her to do so. She didn't like Badger either, but no one should die like that. "They seem ... content."

"Then that seals it."

Cat, on the other hand, dropped the weapon's harness around her body and handed the pistols at her side to Declan.

"Where the hell you think you're going? Mal asked.

"After Badger."

"He ain't your mission and you if die in there ..."

"I won't." It was simple and precise. "Badger might not mean much to you, but he does to me."

"Cat, we didn't exactly leave that place in good condition. Walls could come down any minute, let alone -"

"And I'm damn tired of losing people that mean something to me," she ended before looking to Declan and Batha. "You keep your eyes open in case that weasel makes it out before I get to him."

"Ordering me now?" Declan smiled gently as Cat returned it. "Aye yi, Boss Lady."

_Step careful. Quiet,_ Batha advised, blinking as she rubbed her head against Cat's hand.

_Be back 'fore you know it._

_Stupid._

_Always am._

_Last drink?_

"'Fore I die." Cat let the words escape her mouth before she headed back towards the burning building ... after a man she wasn't sure she wanted to save.

* * *

Badger struggled again with the ancient desk, making it press even harder on his broken femur and forcing a groan from his throat. Once the monstrosity had been his pride and joy, made from real wood ... now, between it and the roof beam on top of it, the pair would end up killing him. It had been some time since he'd heard the last explosion, the building shuddering around him, and the gunfire had died away as well. He waited for help, but nobody came, and he was rapidly losing feeling in his foot. Leaning back, he stared at the ruins.

His lovely office. The best money could buy. The carpet alone had cost more than a year's wages for a dockworker, and now the curtains, the pictures ... all of it busted to hell. Even his apple peeler had been smashed by something falling on it.

He sighed. As soon as he got out of here he was going to sue. This was a new building ... no way just a couple of grenades should have done this. The _goushi buru_ who put it up probably skimped on the concrete, using inferior product rather than what he'd paid for.

Still, he knew exactly who to blame. Mal Reynolds. It was his fault. If he hadn't come around, poking his nose into things that were nothing to do with him, his gaffe would still be in one piece, and maybe he'd be sending out for some of those girls from Macey's, just as a treat ...

A ceiling tile fell, and he had to cover his head to protect himself. It didn't hurt him, but as he brushed the pieces from his shoulders he inadvertently jerked his leg, and pain shot through him. He swore, gasping the words out, hands gripped around the top of his thigh. At last it eased it a little and he leaned back.

Wait a minute. "What the _diyu_ ..." The movement had dislodged some debris, and he was sure he could see the butt of his shotgun, just poking out.

There was movement behind him as he tried desperately to reach for the weapon, his fingers just barely brushing the stock.

"Stop or I will kill you," the mercenary ordered.

Badger tried to grin despite his pain. "Think I care? Gonna die anyway. Not like anyone's coming after me."

He'd watched the men in purple body armour kick aside the remains of the door, pouring into his office. Trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible he stayed perfectly still, but for some reason they didn't seem interested in him. They searched the room, tipping debris aside, but didn't go for the safe, nor him. In the end he'd asked for help. They ignored him, instead placing small packages at various points, most notably against the still surviving support pillars. That was the point he understood their plan, particularly as most of them disappeared into the bathroom, obviously taking the back stairs after Mal and his crew.

"More right than you know." The merc grinned. "Not even the Feds are going to interfere."

"You paid 'em off?"

"Not me. But there's people high up ain't gonna let anyone get in our way."

"In your way to what? Killin' an upstanding businessman like me?"

"You?" the man scoffed. "You're nothing."

"Then what?"

"Where are they? And don't play dumb with me."

"Don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you do. But you just keep quiet. 'Cause I can make things easy on you or make you die painfully slow." The merc aimed for Badger's other leg just as his belly exploded in a rain of blood and bile, showering the other man with bodily fluids.

"Don't you just hate when they talk about doing it instead of just getting it over with." Cat smiled, a smoking shotgun in her hands.

"Gorramit, Cat! Did you have to?" Badger complained, wiping at his face with his sleeve.

"You'd rather I let him gut you?"

"Well ..." He realised what she was holding. "Is that Mathilda? Damn, thought 'Ski had lost that thing years ago." A look of relief flooded his face as she slung the gun to her shoulder and headed for him. "What the hell are you here for? Should be gone by now ... safe."

"Right, and leave you to die. Can hear the bitching in heaven between you and my husband once I get there ... how I should have come back for you."

"If you're waiting for me to complain then hell've freeze over first." He tapped the desk. "Get this off me."

She grinned. "Yes, sir." Shifting the beam as gently as she could, it rolled off the desk.

"Forgot how strong you are," he sighed as the pain ebbed a little, before adding, "And between you and me, think we are destined for a lot hotter place with all the shit we've done in our lives."

"Maybe so. Still, knowing 'Ski like I do, if he knew I let you die, he'd figure a way to make Hell even worse for me." With a groan, she pushed at the desk, freeing his left leg. The bone had penetrated the skin, a spear of white amongst the red, but that wasn't the worst of it. Blood was pooling and she knew if they didn't get out quick, the leg would need to amputated. "Now, don't take this the wrong way," she added, quickly stripping her shirt from her back.

Badger's eyes bulged. "Wha ..."

"Oh, shut up." She tied the fabric tightly around his upper thigh and slid Mathilda in as a brace.

"You mind pointing that the other ..." A look from Cat silenced him.

"It's not loaded and I ain't having you put pressure on the barrel." Using a knife, she slit the bottoms off her jeans. Those she used to secure the gun into place.

"Got to get something from the safe," Badger insisted.

"Ain't worth dying over, Badger. You can't spend money from your coffin." Dusting off her hands, she tore down one of the few curtains still hanging, the material heavy enough to keep glass from cutting Badger. "This will protect you, in case there is need."

"Worth more than dying, Cat."

"Forget it. Before I decide I was wrong coming back in for you."

He gave up, at least for the moment, knowing that look on her face from old. "So how you plan on getting us out of here? Don't think I can walk."

"Badger, with the damage done, I'm not sure even Simon can stop you from losing that leg." Standing, she wrapped the curtain around him before bending down to pick him up. "And don't even try to put into words about how undignified this is."

The sad little king was about to speak anyway, to quite possibly make the biggest mistake of his soon to be ended life, when he realised just what he was pressed against. A very thin tank top and black bra was all that stood between him and Cat's rather ample chest. "Wasn't gonna say a word," he promised.

"Behave. Or I'll leave you here to rot and deal with my afterlife husband later," she replied, not having to be psychic to know what Badger was thinking. Still, it was time to get the hell out of here before something bad happened.

* * *

"Frey?" Mal glanced at his wife.

They'd joined the crowd around the burning building, hiding in plain sight. Even with the rain falling steadily, the residents of Eavesdown could be relied upon to enjoy a good spectacle, particularly if it included property being destroyed - as long as it wasn't theirs, of course - and the numbers were growing.

Freya was listening, but not with her ears. "She's found him. He's hurt."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer feller," Jayne muttered.

Mal didn't sigh, but only through a sheer effort of will.

"Mal ..." Freya's hand gripped his arm.

"What?"

As the question hung for a second in the air, a sound equal to that of a whimper came from the black panther at Declan's feet.

"Too late ..."

* * *

"Fuck." Cat heard the click even as she carried Badger through the ruined foyer towards the entrance, her foot snagging on something that felt depressingly like a tripwire.

"What?" the little man asked trying to see what the red head was looking at.

"Pray." She rolled her body around him, drawing the curtain around his face as the first of the explosives detonated. Within seconds, the entire ground floor was consumed in flames and flying debris.


	16. Chapter 16

The explosion rocked them as they stared at the fire ball engulfing the building before them. Its main supports still stood, but its interior had been wrapped in flames and the double doors hung off their hinges. Glass showered down on the crowd as they protected their heads with their arms. A lot of the bystanders ran, not knowing if there were going to be more, but some diehards remained. Batha shook the fragments quickly from her coat, the others following her lead, careful not to get cut. Surprising even himself, Mal snapped to attention, scanning the area for any sign of Cat, worry lining his features.

He glanced at his wife, noting she was thankfully unhurt with one part of his mind. "Frey?"

"I can't ..."

He nodded just once then looked down. "Batha, any sign from her?" he addressed the panther directly.

The feline took a moment to process this. The captain never called her by name, especially to her face. _Pain._

"Hers?" he asked again with more urgency, a ting of remorse flooding his features. Pain was okay, meant that the person was still breathing, but it might also mean dying.

_No. Weasel. _Slowly, the panther approached the building, sidestepping burnt body parts and the occasional fried gun. _Kitten? _A few steps closer ..._ Cat?_

_Don't call me Kitten._ A flood of emotion overcame the panther and she roared loudly as movement could be seen from inside. _Need that drink._

Even though Batha could hear her, the others had to stand and watch as the shadow amongst the flames emerged from the damage. A figure walked toward them, carrying Badger, who had stopped complaining once his eyes had cleared from the smoke. A crack of thunder echoed off the buildings as everyone around voiced the same four words ...

"Holy Mother of God."

Someone in the crowd screamed, and those residents of Eavesdown who had stayed around turned and ran from the sight.

Cat had lived through many things and, after years with her trouble making husband, pain as well as blood had become nothing more than an inconvenience. Of course, that was also back when everyone around her knew exactly what she was capable of. She'd forgotten once again the only one who knew anything about her was the man in her arms. Even Declan had only heard stories. Feelings of amazement, fear, and relief flooded her, none of which came from her own mind. Another perk to being in full feral mode.

The crew ... hell, everyone who'd been drawn by the explosion watched as rain fell around the pair, water droplets stinging on burned skin, bone, and organ. Resembling a zombie Jayne had seen once on a Hallowe'en Cortex show, Cat (or at least what he thought was Cat) strolled towards them, her beautiful red hair no longer decorating her head. Instead, there were a few frazzled strands here and there as bits of her skull peered out from her scorched scalp. The woman shouldn't be walking.

Jayne blinked several times before glancing at Zoe, whose mouth hung open. At least, the merc thought, he wasn't the only one.

Mal couldn't believe what he was seeing. A creature made of nothing but bones and flesh stopped in front of him as a pair of fangs glistened where lips should have been. Her strength was amazing, but he knew it was only a matter of moments before the creature would perish. "Grab Badger, Jayne."

"What?" Jayne asked, still shocked, but then complied almost without thinking. His strong arms took the speechless man from Cat and stood back. Where Badger had been was still flesh, tanned and perfect and, as her burned clothes fell from her, naked. Round breasts pointed at the merc, but for some reason he couldn't pull his gaze away from the blackened skin on her back or the way her rib bones were visible. Somehow, he wished for a moment she was two different people and the perfect one would step away from the damaged and live. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

She didn't acknowledge him, but instead slowly backed up and allowed the rain to fall over her body, washing the blood away as amazingly no more flowed. With a last sigh, she collapsed to a crouch, the others knowing it was only a matter of time before death claimed her.

Fortunately for them, they would all be proved wrong.

Like someone building a puzzle, Cat's body began to heal, starting with the muscles and working up to the skin. As if strings on a puppet, they began to twist through her arms, legs, back, and chest, threading and wrapping around vital organs. Pink lungs inflated with air as her red heart beat its cadence slow and even. Hair grew as the skin over her skull closed up, curtaining off the tore up face. Standing, Cat let the hard soak wash away what remained of her clothes, and any dead skin that had clung to her.

"My God ..." Zoe managed, the rest of the crew didn't say a word, just staring as the woman they knew as Cat reappeared naked before them, like the very best magic show ever.

The only sound was that of a purr gently coming from the big panther that rested in front of them all, licking a paw. _Show off._

_Not my fault I have skin and no fur. _Cat's lips slowly curled into a smile as they grew from the skin around her fangs.

_Tempt men belonging to others. Need cover soon. _Even though Cat could feel the warning, the panther laughed gently after, relieved she had lived.

"They did make her perfect. Of course, married men and such shouldn't be indulging in such displays of skin."

It was a voice none of the crew had heard in a very long time.

Since everyone seemed transfixed with the fully healed and most definitely unclothed Cat, Mal said absently, "In a minute, Preacher." Looking toward Jayne, the captain pointed at Badger in his arms. "We need to get him back to Serenity ASAP. Can't have the 'Mayor' dying on my watch. And you, Batha, need to stay out of sight. Be hard enough transporting a bleeding man after this mess." He glanced at the crowd that was gathering on the edges again, knowing it was only a matter of time before the Feds turned up.

_Not going anywhere. Humans deal. Stay near Cat. _The panther's voice held a degree of harshness that needed no interpretation. Her long tail ran down Cat's bare leg as she sat on her haunches. _Humans stop staring work get done faster._

"I agree with the cat," the dark skinned man added.

Once again Mal seemed not to notice. "Zoe, call Serenity and tell Simon we'll be needing his services so have the infirmary checked out ..."

While Mal rattled on, Badger - slightly weak from loss of blood - leaned over to Declan. "Never rightly knew why your da didn't have that woman first chance he got. Man was a gentleman, I'll say that much," he said to the young man, who was quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Actually, he told me he was afraid she was like the mantis." A frown on his face echoed his distaste. "You know, bites the head off during mating. Funny thing is ... Da never specified which one he meant." Moving away, he walked over and wrapped his shirt around Cat's naked body.

"I don't have a problem showing off my skin," she insisted.

He smiled at her, whisking a few strands of newly grown hair from her face. "True, but if you want a crew left to save, I'd highly recommend keeping this on." His eyes appreciated the rise and fall of her chest. "'Sides, you look good in my shirt."

"So much like your dad." She drew in the smell of him and then leaned to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for being a gentlemen."

"Might need to keep it up, gonna be rewarded like that for it." He smiled. "Want me to get the door for you, M'lady?"

Watching him bow, Cat pointed at the one hanging from its hinges. "That door? Not sure I want to go back in."

"Ummm ... yeah," He rubbed at his head. "Didn't think that through, did I?" The grin on his face was infectious as she pulled the shirt tighter around her wet, bare body.

"You think?"

Mal, still finding it difficult to believe that they weren't about to bury the woman, let his mouth run. "I know you two have a lot to talk about, but can you get a room later? We need to be gone from here."

"Yes, sir, Captain," Cat said, saluting, the action making the shirt move interestingly.

He swallowed. "Shiny."

"Come on, Dec." She walked past him, her fingers rolling over his arm as the name she called him settled in.

"Did you just ..." His eyes widened as he watched her, her long luscious legs sweeping across the dirt. "Hey, Cat, wait up."

As Declan slid in next to her, Cat paused by the stranger. "Boss man."

"Cat." He frowned. "We need to talk."

"Figured you say that," she continued as Batha growled low.

_God Man. _

"Don't think you're off the hook because you're an animal."

_Panther. Did what needed doing. Not ashamed. Proud. _Her green eyes blinked as only a cat's could, with a knowing of something no human could ever understand. _Freed her. Cat important to me. Not care about time. Time your problem._

Cat let the conversation between the pair go without a word from her as she saw Mal's face turn white as the realisation of who exactly was standing there in front of them all struck him.

He managed to take a breath, but only one word came out. "Book?"

"Huh?" Jayne, who had been thoroughly wrapped up in Cat's naked display, felt his jaw drop even farther at the sight of the once dead shepherd. Zoe, on the other hand, seemed to look past him, waiting for someone else.

"Yes, Mal." The white haired man smiled knowingly.

"You're ... you're dead."

"In this 'verse, yes," he replied, "but not in all of them."

"I..." Mal ran a hand through his hair, suddenly facing the truth and not sure how to process it.

With a strong hand, the shepherd touched the captain's shoulder and whispered. "Believe, son. Just believe."

Freya, her own face as pale as milk but with two red spots high in her cheeks, couldn't take her eyes off the newcomer.

Declan watched as the reunion took place and leaned over to Cat's ear, his hand sliding to the small of her back. "Is he always this dramatic?"

"Who? Book?" She laughed. "Are you kidding? First time he approached me about this mess, he did so disguised as a burning bush."

"Really?" He looked at her, shocked, and she smirked.

"No. I actually shot him."

"You shot a Shepherd?"

"In the leg."

"Why?'

"Well, it would have been in the heart, but he'd drugged me."

Declan looked at her for a moment before casting a glance at Book and Mal. "You know three days ago I might have actually thought that was strange and then I met you. Guess my dad was right after all. You are the craziest woman I've had the pleasure of knowing."

"Oh darling, you haven't seen anything yet."

Book smiled. "As much as I'm glad to see you all, you were right. We need to move." His gentle eyes ran across the crowd. "Not that anyone is going to believe what they just saw, but we are drawing rather a lot of attention."

"What?" Mal swallowed. "Yeah. Right." He half-turned to speak to Jayne, but his gaze stayed on the old man. "Get Badger back to Serenity. Fast as you can."

"Glad someone remembered, me," Badger complained, his voice tinged with pain.

"You shut up, or I'll 'accidentally' drop you," Jayne threatened, stepping back into the shadows before vanishing like a puff of smoke.

Batha, her eyes glowing, followed him silently.

"Think we can do that?" Dec asked Cat.

"Somebody said once a naked woman is at home anywhere," Cat pointed out.

"Not with me around." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they slipped away.

Mal stood for a moment longer, then tore his gaze away from the old man to glance at the burning building. Nobody was rushing to put out the flames, but then the good people of Eavesdown always did enjoy a thorough blaze.

"Son. We need to be leaving now."

Serenity's captain looked down at the hand on his arm, then into a face from so long ago. "How?" he asked.

"I'll explain what I can. Back home."

"Home?"

"It never stopped feeling that way." Book smiled, but it faltered as he felt Freya's hard gaze on him. "There's lots to tell," he added, but not only for Mal.

"Yeah." Mal seemed to pull himself together. "Zo. Time to leave."

His first mate hadn't stopped scanning the crowd, but now turned to face him. "I know, sir, but ..."

Freya touched her shoulder gently. "He's not here," she whispered.

Zoe's expression didn't change. "No. Didn't think he would be."

Still, as they hurried away, pushing through the crowd, she still had to check each face before it passed by.

* * *

River quickly ran a brush through her hair, then stared at herself in the mirror. She knew they were safe, that they were coming home, but with someone who hadn't sat at their table for so long. A multitude of memories assaulted her, from " ...snow on the roof is too heavy ... his brains are in terrible danger ...", and "... bible's broken ... contradictions, faulty logistics ... it doesn't make sense ..." to a man dying in her _jia yan's _arms, all because of her.

"I don't understand," she whispered to her reflection, but there was no answer.

She sighed, knowing she would just have to wait and see.

* * *

As they approached Serenity, Cat couldn't help but notice Frey shying away from everyone. Without reading minds, she could tell Mal's wife was mad, more so at Book, though earlier it had been towards Mal. Well, Cat had warned her to tell him about the babies. Yes, it probably would affect his decision when the time came, but that's what made Mal ... Mal. It was his ability to put all those hard decisions into something so simple, it blew a person's mind. Family first ... everything else came after. _In that order_, he told her, _always in that order_.

"You know if we move just a few inches to the right, there's a big puddle I could lay my shirt over," Declan whispered, his hand not once leaving the small of her back. She looked at him, body drenched in water as her fingers lifted the material that clung to her bareness.

"You mean this shirt?" She smiled as he shrugged.

"It would keep the mud off your feet." A sly grin lined his features as her belly ached for her husband. Quickly, she put the thought out of her head and smacked him lightly.

"Behave, Declan," she weakly chastised, catching a glance from Jayne, who tried hard not to stare at the rain soaked shirt clinging to her curves. They'd caught up with the man easily enough, mainly because his burden was being annoying, and now - despite having seen her naked just a little while before - Jayne was almost tripping over his own feet.

_Merc need to get room._

Batha had been fairly quiet after Cat's healing, knowing the woman needed time to gain strength. More though, the panther was pissed at her. Cat hadn't thought things through and had almost left the feline with Declan and this rag tag group. Not that Batha didn't love being with the cubs, it was just she belonged with Cat.

_He's a man, Bat. All of them are appreciating. _

_Shouldn't. Have mates. You need cover. More cover._

_Yes, Mama. Stop being pissed at me._

_No. Risk life for stupid reason. Make me worry. _

_I'm sorry._

_Not like worry. Feels like thorn in paw, only worse. _

Leaning down, Cat wrapped her arms around the wet panther and scratched behind one ear. _I promise not to make you worry ever again._

Jayne couldn't look away as the shirt rode higher.

_Stupid promise. _Green eyes took in the woman's and Batha swatted her face with a muddy paw. _Kitten dirty._

Using her hand, Cat wiped the mud off her face and on to the panther's black coat before standing. _So is Puddy Tat._

_Huh_. The panther flashed her long canines at the woman before taking a step back, her four paws sliding in the thick mud as she started to lower her shoulder.

Cat's green eyes widened. _Don't even think about ..._

Batha ignored her. Rolling in the filthy puddles, her black coat became soaked with brown, and as she leaped lightly back to all fours she shook herself off over both Cat and Declan, who hadn't heard any of the conversation. _Not tat._

"Dammit, Batha!" Declan complained, now covered in mud as well as soaked through.

With a merry laugh echoing in Cat's head, the big panther headed toward the open ramp, her long tail swishing joyously behind her.

Jayne, having somehow missed the muddy shower, chuckled lewdly, then continued up into Serenity's interior.

"You were going to have to change anyway," Cat pointed out to Declan. "Me too."

"Yeah, but you only got my shirt on."

"I can fix that." In a moment she'd pulled the wet fabric from her body and tossed it back at him, striding up the ramp as naked as a jaybird.

"Really, Cat," Book said, admonishing lightly. He followed her, passing Declan. "Better close your mouth," he advised. "A boy could drown out here."

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Mal muttered, more to himself than anyone else as his crew entered the ship.

Kaylee was standing on the stairs, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "I saw Jayne carrying ... and Cat was … is everyone ..." Her eyes widened so much she looked like a Sihnon festival mask. "Preacher?" Those same hands flew to her mouth. "Preacher?"

"Hello, Kaylee."

The young mechanic couldn't help it. She screamed.

Mal winced. "Kaylee, do you have to?"

"But it's ..." She hurried down to the bay floor, almost falling over her own feet, until she stood just a foot away from the man in question. "Book?"

The Shepherd smiled. "It's me."

"But you ... you're ..."

"What did I tell you about resurrection?"

She slapped him lightly on the arm, then realised what she'd done. "Oh, I'm sorry ..." She stared at her hand. He'd felt so solid, so ... real.

"I'm not a ghost," Book said, reading her as easily as if she'd been printed on paper.

"No." A smile started to form, which became a grin, which widened until Mal was sure her head was about to split in two. "No," she repeated, then threw her arms around him. "Preacher ..." Tears flowed, joining the rain on his clothes.

He patted her back. "It's okay, Kaylee. Breathe."

River, silent on bare feet, crossed the cargo bay and stared out into the rain, her eyes focused somewhere else. Then she thought hard before pressing the button to close the airlock.

* * *

Cat wasn't sure where to go next. There were things to do, speeches to give, but for some reason, nothing was going the way she wanted. She reached for the dry tank top and a pair of jeans, uncovering Mathilda in the process. Running a finger longingly along the barrel of the old shotgun, she looked down at it and shook her head. "Man had all the subtlety of a raging bull and here I am trying hard to walk around on egg shells."

Fondly she caressed the pits and scraps along its metal and wood frame, paying close attention to one spot in particular. "Could have been killed that day coming back after me."

"Nah, I'm too ornery to die ... well, you know ... except for that one time."

She jumped and span on her heel, not sure of what to think, then just stood not saying anything. Her husband lay on her bed, ankles crossed as his big boots hung off the end. A freshly lit cigarette was in his mouth, the white pillar of smoke floating around his head like a sick halo. For a moment, they stared at each other, before Cat took a breath. "I thought I was the one with nine lives. Lao Gohn, is that... you?"

"Yup." Werzbowski nodded, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Though I'm not so much here, as in there." He finished by pointing at her head.

"You mean I _am_ going insane." She sighed heavily, then turned to lean on the small chest of drawers, staring at her reflection. "I can barely do this sane, how the hell am I going to do it when I'm out of my damn mind?" Her eyes moved to look at her bed, but it was empty. Perhaps her subconscious wasn't capable of dealing with the mirror.

"Insane is a strong word," the shade said. "Just do what I always did ... make it up as you go along."

"That's what you were good at. I was the one who showed up when it failed." She managed a smile, giving herself something to do by going through the drawers, finding a pair of socks. "Sure wish you were here."

"I am ... sort of."

"Great. I'm married to a ghost." She gave in and chuckled as she turned back to him. "Gonna complain a lot and steal the covers?"

Taking his cigarette from his mouth, 'Ski laughed. "I'm not a ghost, I'm a manifestation of stress placed on your mind by multiple temporal displacements ... or somesuch. Temporal mechanics give me a headache."

"Temporal? Manifestation? Where in God's name you learn all those fanciful words? Sure ain't talkin' like the man I married." She smiled as he lifted a tequila bottle that had somehow appeared in his hand.

"Whashisname may have mentioned something about it, and if it's in your head ..."

"You better stay out of certain things in my head, Reddik," she chastised like she would if he were real, though, in truth, there was no secrets between them. Her fingers slid under the chain around her neck as she played with Max's tags absentmindedly.

He pointed at them with the bottle. "Can't believe you still wear those."

"Told you that I wouldn't take them off until I could give them back. Like Mathilda."

"I miss that shotgun."

"I miss you and her having my back," she replied.

"Me, too."

"You realize the problem here, though, right? First time Mal called me a monster you'd have shot him, and then ... where would we be?" A gentle roll of laughter escaped her lips, shocked she'd make such a statement.

"Reynolds ..." He spat. "So many timelines, still the same jackass. At least Badger made mayor."

"He did at that. Not his timeline, though. Sneaky damn bastard." Reaching out to touch him, she was surprised to feel warmth near her fingertips. "Think we'd make it ... if we had another chance? Could help Badger cheat his way to president or somesuch."

"Would be fun, I could be Secretary of Offence."

"Then I get to be the arm candy?" Cat chuckled at her husband's play on words as she ran a hand down the gun again, memories flooding her mind.

"You are lickable like candy." He grinned.

"Wish you had gotten more than a taste." She turned to him. "Simon needs me, but I want you to know, even though this ain't really you ... I made a mistake and 'though there's nothing I can do to make up for it, I was wrong and I was stupid. You were the one I belonged with. Not Reynolds. I'm sorry."

Something in her realized she had just called Mal by his last name, a trait picked up from her husband. It was one of many, though this particular one would stay between the two of them ... at least for now.

"I know, and I know. Talk to you later, Babe." He began to fade.

She wanted to reach out, hold him back, make him stay with her, but all she said was, "Will you be here ... if I need you again?"

"I'll be around ... when you're undressing, or in the shower ... you know, the important times."

"That's why I love you. Always thinking of me first." She turned to go toward the common area as he disappeared, the smoke from his cigarette vanishing last of all.

* * *

Jayne, in the meantime, had carried Badger into the infirmary, meeting Simon coming the other way to find out what all the noise was about, but seeing the injured man immediately the young doctor was quickly back in professional mode.

"Good God," he breathed. "What the hell happened here?" It was a testament to the damage that he swore at all.

"Explosion," Jayne said succinctly, laying the man on the medbed. "Gorramit." He'd looked down and seen the blood on his clothes.

"You've been bled on before," Simon said, briefly checking the wound before quickly gathering instruments.

"Yeah, but generally 'cause I've been the one doing the maiming."

There was a shudder through the ship, and the young doctor looked up in surprise. "We're leaving?"

"Seems like." He stomped off to change, narrowly avoiding his captain.

The internal gravity took a moment to catch up, and in that second Mal had stepped into the cool room. He slapped his thumb down onto the comm. "Hank. What the good gorram're you up to?"

_"Uh ... River said you told her ... you didn't?"_ Hank's voice seemed tremulous, even over the link.

"Not that I recall."

"Needed to leave."

Mal turned from the wall and saw the young woman herself standing in the doorway. "You wanna explain yourself, albatross?"

In answer she took his arm and led him outside into the common area. There she turned to face him, and fixed him with her huge, dark eyes. "They would have followed."

"So we escaped?"

"Yes."

Mal exhaled heavily. "Were we the target? Or ..."

"Both. Family of Serenity. And white faced weasel."

"I'm taking it you mean Badger."

"_Taxidea taxus_, of the weasel biological family _Mustelidae_." She shrugged. "Sold the _Panthera sapiens_."

"Huh?"

River tried to gather her thoughts. Partly it was still the effects of the alcohol she had imbibed two nights before, but also it was knowing that Book was in the cargo bay, and she was afraid his hair might get loose. She stiffened her spine. "Sold jumper. Didn't know."

"What? _Xiao nu_, you're not making any sense."

"Badger sold the jumper. He knew she was coming but not who. Why they were ready for us."

"They were watching the docks?"

"No. His new offices. Ready to strike, take us all out."

"Damn near did." He lowered his head to look her straight in the eye. "That's why you told Hank to take off?"

"You killed many, but there will be more." She tilted her head slightly. "And the Alliance might take an interest."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks. But you ask me next time, _dong mah_?"

She saluted. "Yes, sir, captain."

"Mal, where's Freya?" It was Simon, calling from the infirmary doorway. "I'm going to need her help."

Mal dragged himself back to the here and now. "Why?"

"I need a scrub nurse. Or I can't guarantee to keep Badger alive."

He started to reach out mentally, then remembered he was still mad at her. "She's ... upstairs. I think."

"I'll do it," River put in quickly. "In Freya's condition ..."

Simon's eyebrows raised. "Condition?"

"Oh. Yeah." Mal took a deep breath. "When you've finished doing what you can do for Badger, I'd take it as a kindness if you'd look Frey over. Seeing as she's pregnant."

Now the young man's jaw dropped as well. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"That, doc, is the sixty four million credit question."

Simon pulled himself together. "Then ... yes, fine. River can help."

"You need another pair of hands?" Cat asked, having stepped down silently into the common area, now at least dressed more conservatively. "I was always pretty good at field surgery. And blood won't affect me."

"Fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You let me examine you as well."

"Simon, I'm healed."

"Healed?"

Cat sighed. She'd forgotten he hadn't been there when she'd pulled Badger from the flames. "I'll ... tell you later." Besides, there were other things he didn't know, like the arrival of Book.

Simon sighed. "Okay, fine. I don't have time to argue. Just get in here and scrub up."

Cat nodded and followed him back into the infirmary.

Mal waited until she was out of earshot before looking at River. "We okay? Are we safe?"

"For the moment." She wrinkled her nose. "I can't feel much ... there's too much emotion on board."

"Book's arrival, I'm guessing."

"Mmn. Kaylee's projecting particularly powerfully."

"She always did feel close to the Preacher."

River put her hand on his arm. "You need to talk to him."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, albatross. That's top of my list of things to do today."

Inside the infirmary Simon was lining up his scalpels. "River will know what I want when I want it, but you have to be ready. From the looks of things your tourniquet stopped him bleeding to death, but the damage is serious."

"Hey, I'm still awake," the patient complained weakly.

Cat ignored him. "Whatever you want me to do, just tell me. I'm strong."

"I know." Simon lifted a hypo. "I need to put him out now."

"Wait." Badger lifted a hand. "Wait. I need to tell Cat something."

"Later."

"No. Now."

Anyone who knew Simon could see from the slight tightening of the skin around his eyes that he was annoyed, but he merely said, "Fine. I'll wait for you, shall I?"

"Alone."

"No."

"Please."

Simon glanced at Cat, who shrugged. "You have one minute," he said finally, stepping away to the corner of the room.

Badger glared at him as best he could, but decided it had to be enough. He looked up at the redheaded woman. "Cat. You gotta go back to my gaffe."

"It's in pieces, Badger."

"Nah, the safe'll be okay. It's a Remington." He seemed almost proud.

"So it's in one piece. So what?"

"So if I give you the combination, you need to get something out for me."

"Badger, I'm not going after your cash for you."

"Nah, it ain't that. And if you'd listened to me before I wouldn't have to ask now."

"You got blown up," Cat pointed out.

"Yeah, well ..."

"What do you want? And I'm not promising anything."

"A data tab."

"Of what?"

"My insurance policy."

"Badger ..."

"Nah, not like you think. And you'll be glad I got it."

She leaned forward, letting her fangs show, even as her eyes glowed. "Talk to me, Badger."

"Just get it. It's in a case in the drawer at the bottom. Just bring it to me."

"Okay, that's it," Simon said, back at the medbed, hypo at the ready. "Time to sleep."

"Cat, promise me," Badger pleaded, even as the young man injected him in the neck.

"I'll think about it."

"'N if you think of it, there's ... a few bags ... of jewels ... if you ..." Badger's voice trailed off and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Damn. He didn't give me the combination."

"I have it," River said softly.

Cat lifted a perfect eyebrow at the young psychic. "You read him?"

"Yes. And never again." The look of disgust that flittered across her features made Cat laugh.

Mal, standing at the doorway and eavesdropping as befits the captain of a ship, began to think.

* * *

Hank had settled them down in the foothills outside Eavesdown, nudging under an overhang so that they weren't visible from the air.

"So," he said, as he turned the engines off. "How come you ain't with the others?"

Zoe, standing at the back of the bridge, crossed her arms. "Don't you want to have your wife keep you company?"

He flicked one final switch then slowly span the chair around to face her. "Honey, I never met the man, but you lived with him for more'n half a year."

"I was married, Hank."

"Now, you see, I'm kinda thinking that's the crux of the problem."

"Really."

"Because if Book's back on board, why isn't Wash?"

She uncrossed her arms, but only so she could rest her hand on her gun. "Wash is dead."

"So was Book." He stood up, closing the gap between them. "Zoe, baby, it's okay. I know you miss him. When you think it's forever, and it turns out not to be, you can't help but miss 'em."

She knew he was talking about Risa, his first wife, but it didn't help. "And I'm married to you."

He ran his hand up her arm to tangle his fingers in her hair. "And I sneak into Mal and Frey's bunk every day to use her incense to thank whatever gods might be about for it."

Her lips twitched. "Is that why you smell like a bordello sometimes?"

"Glad you noticed."

A sigh escaped her lips. "Hank, I ... I guess I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think I don't need you."

Now he smiled. "Zoe, I need you so much it hurts. And I know you feel the same way. It's okay."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, it doesn't hurt."

"No?"

"Much."

He laughed. "Look, if Wash ever did reappear, well, I guess we'd have to talk about it. Maybe share you. But since that's unlikely ..."

"Hank, I'd have said it was the unlikeliest thing in the 'verse, but Book's in the kitchen right now." She could hear the murmur of voices coming along the corridor.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Then he whispered, his breath against her tongue, "Come on. Time to join in."


	17. Chapter 17

It felt ... odd. There really wasn't any other way to put it, at least to Mal. He sat in his normal chair at the head of the table, looking down, but he'd never thought to see that old man again, least of all in his old seat, the rest of the crew clustered around him. The only two hanging back a little were Declan and Hank, but he supposed that was to be expected, although he had to admit to some surprise that Freya hadn't joined them. What was more odd, though, was the fact that knowing Batha was under the table was giving him a sense of support.

Book was gazing at the others, going from face to face, reminding himself of long lost friends. At Jayne's expression he had to smile. "No, you're not dreaming," he said, then added, "And yes, Kaylee, you can touch me one more time."

The young mechanic wasted to no time at the invitation and grabbed his hand between hers, squeezing until he winced. "Sorry."

"No. Don't ever be sorry," he said gently.

"I just can't believe it."

"Yes, it is hard ..." His gaze slid to Mal. "Harder for some, I think."

"And who were you meaning, exactly?" Mal asked, not wanting to give in to the general welcome like the others.

"The list is quite long." Book shrugged. "I shouldn't be here, I know. Here, I'm dead, and in my world you all are." He sighed. "It's ... good to see you."

Jayne stirred. "Don't feel like a corpse."

"Jayne ..." Zoe said warningly.

"Just saying I don't feel like I'm dead."

"There are many 'verses," Book said. "And I can assure you, in this one, you're alive."

"Nice to know," Jayne grunted.

Book's face became more serious. "But what Cat did was interfere with the timeline. She was to save you and return, not become part of the crew."

"Look," Hank put in, "I know I ain't part of this, but it seems to be that they're kinda indistinguishable."

"Especially when she says she's not been able to do it before," Declan added.

Kaylee looked confused. "Save us?"

"Save Mal." Book looked at Declan and shook his head. "You're not even supposed to be here."

"Well, I am," Declan said defiantly. "And you need to realise something. I'm not about to let you hurt Cat."

Book smiled faintly. "I'm not here to hurt Cat."

"Then why are you here?" Mal asked, cutting across the conversation.

Batha growled under the table even as Book responded.

"To make sure this world continues on the path destiny set out for it."

_Warned Cat not share ... and now ... you do._

Mal's lips thinned. "Batha, don't you try and stop him talking."

The panther ignored him, still 'speaking' to Book but allowing the rest to hear. _You care for only you.__ I care for Cat.__ Everyone hate her and now God man gets to be hero._ Her tail hit the underside of the table as she slid out. _Go find Cat._

"She's kinda busy," Mal pointed out, but far gentler than he'd intended.

_Don't care._ She padded up the steps out of the kitchen, but paused once she was in the shadows and laid down, putting her head in Freya's lap.

"You knew I was here?" Freya asked, barely vocalising, sitting on the cold deck and leaning against the bulkhead.

_Felt you.__ Need me._

_Do I?_

_Yes.__ God man liar._ She pushed her nose against Freya's hand. _Crying okay.__ Cat does lots._

Freya just nodded, tears coursing down her cheeks.

In the kitchen Mal was still trying to come to terms with this new development. "Look, Shepherd ..." He stopped. "Damn it, are you a Shepherd at all?"

"I have a past like you, Mal," Book said. "You still a Sergeant?"

"Point taken. But what do you want me to call you?"

"I don't mind. But Book will do."

"Fine. Book." Mal took a deep breath. "Okay, Book ... I can't say I'm unhappy about folks saving my life, but that smacks of interference. And I've had enough of that, from the Alliance on down. You care to explain how you're different?"

Kaylee's face fell, and she said, her tone wheedling, "Captain ..."

He looked at her. "No, Kaylee. This I need to hear."

Book squeezed her hand. "Mal's correct, Kaylee. He has a right to question me."

Everyone looked at Mal. "Are you likely to answer truthfully?" he asked.

"As truthfully as I can."

Mal had to smile, but it was only a twist of the lips. "Now, you see, that don't quite ring right. That's what I kinda expect from a Preacher man ... not from you."

"Still don't believe, Mal?"

"Let's just say being a heathen and a doubter has served me well over the last years." He ignored the gold cross burning against his chest under his shirt.

The tension in the room had climbed steadily, but it was now Declan who said, "Cat seems to trust him, and since I'm already an outsider, I'll believe him for the sake of all our sanities."

Kaylee nodded firmly. "I agree."

Zoe added, "Hear him out, sir."

"Please, Cap'n."

Mal stared at his mechanic. "You too?"

Jayne shifted in his chair. "I kinda wanna know too."

Sighing heavily, Mal gave in. "Seems like my crew's being mutinous, so ... okay. Go ahead. What can you tell me about this pile of _goushi_ that's been happening this past week?"

Book let go of Kaylee's hands so he could clasp his own in front of him. "It all comes down to a war ... more importantly, the Second War where the Independents win."

Declan swallowed. "The war that killed my Dad."

"Cat mentioned that," Mal said softly. "Sorry, kid."

Hank held up a tentative hand. "And isn't a war we win a good thing?"

"I suppose she did," Book said, responding to Declan. "Your father and Mal here started it."

Hank sat back, trying to disappear into his chair. "Okay, maybe not, then."

Book turned his calm gaze on the pilot. "The war was truly a good thing, as it destroyed not only the Alliance, but the Academy as well."

"How?" Mal wanted to know. "I mean, how did we start it?"

Declan answered. "My father blew up an ammunition plant, and Mal ... you ... whichever the hell one ... he helped set the charges."

Zoe looked at her captain. "Why doesn't that surprise me, sir?"

"It does me." Mal shrugged. "I can't see me getting involved."

Declan half smiled. "My Dad was pretty convincing."

Book went on, "It started out little. Attacks on Alliance vessels ... on their soldiers ... then the factories ..."

"You mean ..." Kaylee could hardly finish. "Like ... terrorism?"

Outside Freya whispered, "History is writen by the victors ..."

But only Batha heard, and she growled in sympathy.

Book shook his head. "They tried to keep the innocents from the fire. It was the Academy that started taking children."

"Children?" Kaylee squeaked, her mind instantly going to her own offspring down in the lower quarters even as the colour fled her cheeks.

Batha, in the corridor, whispered, _Keep cubs safe._

Continuing, Book said, "From their beds, their schools, the hospitals, anywhere they found a child who was even mildly talented."

"_Hwoon dahn_ ..." Jayne breathed.

"Mal told Cat to stop it and they would make sure she was covered ... they would keep the Alliance busy."

Hank, his kind heart breaking at the mere thought, said, "But ... why?"

Declan said, "Because young are easier to control."

"Dear God in heaven ..."

Kaylee could barely speak. "You mean .. make 'em like River?"

_Worse._

Freya, breathless ... "No ..."

"Make them like Reavers," Declan went on, his tone dead. "Like monsters without brains."

Jayne tugged Kaylee into his arms, comforting her somewhat awkwardly, but needing the physical contact himself.

The young jumper spoke again. "Who would imagine a little boy like Ethan or a little girl like Bethie was a monster set to kill?"

_Like Cat ... with no Captain man._

Book put in, "No-one would be able to stop them since bullets wouldn't do any damage ... just like Cat."

Hank was a white as a sheet. "That's ... horrific."

Zoe, her back as straight as a ramrod but her own face pale, whispered, "War ..."

"... is hell," Declan finished.

Mal spoke over them. "So Cat went to destroy the Academy ... and me and this 'Ski didn't go to help?"

"You had other fish to fry," Book said. "And Cat was successful, except the Alliance didn't take their own defeat well. They rebounded and returned to an old base where they began to build an engine."

"An engine?"

"The Dynex engine."

Declan looked shocked. "Thought those were just rumours."

Mal, on the other hand, shook his head. "You've lost me, Preacher."

"I think ..." Hank stirred. "Maybe ..."

Zoe turned to him. "Baby?"

Licking dry lips, Declan said before the pilot could, "It's an engine ... rumoured to be able to split time and space."

Hank nodded. "I read about it, least the theory. Long time ago. Nobody could make it work."

"Why'd they want to?" Jayne asked.

Book answered. "To change the outcome of different 'verses."

"How?" Kaylee wanted to know.

"Stop the war and create the ultimate Empire."

She shook her head. "I meant the engine. How's it supposed to work?"

Despite himself, Mal couldn't help but feel a little swell of amusement. His _mei-mei_ might be looking at the end of the world, but she'd still be wondering how the machinery was going to make it happen. Still ... "That ain't exactly of the utmost importance right now, Kaylee."

Book, however, said, "A chemical that burns so hot the resulting explosion splits atoms. For the rest you would have to ask my pilot."

She sat up. "That ain't possible. Not unless you have the power of a sun behind you. And even then -"

"Kaylee."

The young woman glanced at Mal and subsided.

Then Hank asked, "What pilot?"

Book very carefully didn't look at Zoe, concentrating on the man. "His name is Rex. And he's not important right now."

Batha almost chuckled. _Don't let him hear._

_Who? _Freya asked, resting her head back on the cold metal.

_Rex ... Dino man._ There was a brief mental image of a Hawaiian shirt ...

Freya sat up so quickly she almost got whiplash. _Dino ... _"You mean Wash?"

_Mouth run away,_ Batha grumbled. _Sshh._ She gave a feline sigh. _Cat won't be happy._

_Are you saying Wash is alive?_

_Not supposed to tell._ The huge black cat sighed. _Rex Wash Wash Rex._

_How can he be?__ They buried him ..._

_Different 'verse, same man._

_And was he ... Zoe?_

_Not him who died._

Freya swallowed. _Thank you, Batha._

_Still not supposed to tell._

She fondled the panther's ear, eliciting a purr. _Tell Cat I made you._

_Not believe you.__ No-one make me tell._

_Then we don't tell anyone that I know._ She smiled a little, rubbing at her cheek. _Unless we want to blame Bethie._

_Cat will know.__ Still, she know you safe.__ And Princess no blame._ Batha paused. _Cat might yell.__ Yell at me better._

_I can take care of myself._

Batha put her cheek on Freya's belly. _Not just you._

Freya chuckled, instantly suppressed. _Does everyone know?_

The panther purred. _Not cubs._

Book, in the meantime, was still speaking. "I can't go into details about the piloting. In essence I don't know anything about it."

"What about Cat?" Declan asked.

"What about her?"

"Why her? And why not just go back in time to her own 'verse?" Then he stopped as he realised what he had said.

"It isn't allowed, son."

"Why not?" This from Mal, his arms firmly crossed.

To his surprise it was Kaylee who answered. "'Cause there have to be rules, Cap. Like faster'n light travel. Have to be rules."

Book smiled. "Thank you, Kaylee." He looked back at Declan. "If that was the case, then everyone would return to right wrongs."

"Except that doesn't mean she _can't_ do it, just that she's not allowed to," Hank suggested.

_Wants to go back._ Even Batha's mental voice was wistful. W_ould die for just a moment._

_To her husband._

_Her mate._

Freya sighed, wanting to reach out and touch Mal, but stopping herself. _I understand that._

_Better than anyone, me thinks._

In the kitchen, everyone was looking at Serenity's pilot.

"Hank, you don't know that," Zoe said.

"Besides," Book said, "Cat has more important things to do."

Mal's eyes narrowed slightly, even though his tone was still conversational. "Sounds to me like you're using her."

Declan huffed but stayed silent. But Jayne's hand caressed Binky's handle even as Zoe touched her Mare's Leg. This Mal they knew of old.

So did Book. "She is well aware of the risks, Mal. She does it because she understands it's for the greater good."

_Liar._

_Batha?_

_No choice ... nothing else to do._

"And the greater good is ... what, me?" Mal scoffed. "Book, I'm just a man trying to keep my family together on the raggedy edge ... nothing more'n that."

Book sighed. "And you need to keep believing that."

"Even thought it tears others apart," Declan commented, but only quietly.

Mal ignored him, saying to Book, "Or .. what?"

"It is your belief in family that makes you such a dangerous force, and it is that which makes everything fall into place."

_Focus ... has to be one._Batha half closed her eyes as Freya continued to rub her ears.

_I don't understand._

_You will.__ One day._

Jayne, on the other hand, said, "Hell, I always thought I was the centre of the 'verse!"

While the others glared at him, Book merely said, "You're a strong part of it, Jayne, but the spark must come from Mal."

"And my Dad?" This time Declan spoke up, filling the warm room. "What about him? Shouldn't he be here?"

"I'm sorry, son." Book's eyes saddened. "Your father was killed by the Alliance during the first war."

"No. You're not."

"Hell, I am," Mal said unexpectedly.

Batha sighed. _Cat knows.__ Cried hard._

"It don't make it better," Declan said.

Mal understood. "Although I'd kinda like to know what colour he wore."

"Always brown," the young man asserted. "Never any other."

"As it happens, yes," Book agreed.

Batha, on the hand, flicked her tail, remembering certain events differently. _Reaver chow right ... always rebel._

Declan shrugged. "Don't matter the 'verse."

_Always making trouble ..._

Mal asked, surprisingly diffidently, "Did I ... know him? I don't remember if I did."

"You didn't meet until Cat and he crossed your path. He almost died to save you from the Academy."

"I ..." No. Don't get sidetracked, Mal told himself. "That was there. Not here. What about here?"

The young man looked surprised. "I ... I don't know."

"He dragged you from the wreckage of a bunker, but you were passed out. When you came to, he had been shot in the head by a sniper keeping you safe," Book put in, keeping his voice soft.

Mal went pale. "There was a feller ... on New Lafayette ... just afore we pulled out and headed to Hera ..." He remembered someone, just a shape, hands tugging him from the dirt, telling him the medic was coming, that he was going to be okay ...

Declan was shaking his head. "No. My dad was never part of the first war. Just an innocent that tried hard to rescue those in need."

"Rescued me," Mal said quietly.

Zoe, her eyes never moving from Declan's face, knew they were both right, because she knew now why she recognised the boy, because she'd known the man, even when Mal didn't.

"What happened to 'im?" Jayne growled. "'Cause the man you're talking about ... he ain't no innocent. Something musta changed."

Declan nodded. "In my 'verse, his whole family was slaughtered by the Alliance."

_Dog too_, Batha added, unheard.

"Here too," Book put in. "Things don't change_ that _much."

_Dog tags_ ... Freya thought.

_Yes._

Back in the kitchen, Declan was working himself up. "So Mal is saved, but my father is killed. Don't seem very fair."

"Life ain't," Jayne said.

Book added, "Cat was given the choice."

_LIAR_. Batha growled so loudly Freya could feel it reverberating throughout her body. _No choice.__ Only Captain man, never Reaver._

_Then why's he doing this?_ Freya wanted to know.

Declan spoke. "I don't believe you. What good did it do?"

_Greater good,_ Batha spat. _**Always**__ greater good._

"Too many lines can confuse the fisherman," Book replied.

Mal closed his eyes briefly. "Okay, now I know it's you."

Declan wasn't to be diverted. "So you chose Mal because he meant something to you."

_Reaver chow smarter than I thought._

_So all this could have been to save 'Ski?_ Freya wanted to know.

Batha looked up into her face. _Can't tell future.__ But nice to have choice._

Back in the kitchen, Zoe's hand was inching towards her gun.

"Son, there's so many things you can't know," Book said quietly.

Mal wondered who was going to draw first, so he defused the situation by saying, "As tear-jerking as this is, there's still a lot of questions I need answering."

"I figured that." Book looked oddly grateful.

"Like ... what now?"

"I can't tell the future."

"But you must have some idea. Else why are you here?"

"To provide proof."

"Well, so far, that's sadly lacking."

_Need to destroy machine_, Batha hummed.

Kaylee, meanwhile, was ready to defend her friend. "But Cap, he's here!"

"Does seem to prove something," Jayne put in, albeit reluctantly.

"Sir, I have to agree," Zoe said.

"I understand your lack of faith," Book went on. "It was always hard for you to believe."

Declan shook his head. "I actually side with Mal."

"Thanks," said the man in question. "I think."

"Don't mention it."

"But I still don't know why."

_Don't have to believe.__ Just have to survive._

Freya lifted the panther's head like she'd seen Cat do, even as her heart was starting to race. _Batha, what are you talking about?_

Book was speaking. "If the war doesn't begin, the only children will be the monsters and mind control zombies."

Mal's forehead furrowed. "So we've got to stop a war? Or start one?"

"Without the war," Declan said slowly, finally beginning to understand, "the Alliance will still take the children ... except it will happen quietly."

"Son, the Alliance can't do a gorram thing quietly." Mal was thinking.

_Academy can._

Book was gazing at him. "Ask your wife about things that happen quietly."

Mal felt his usual guilt at what he could never have stopped happening to Freya fill him, and he lashed out, his voice sharp, hard. "What the hell do you know about her?"

"I know enough."

Now it was Mal who felt the urge to shoot someone, and he knew that all he needed was just a push, and the Preacher would be lying on his back, a hole neatly drilled between his eyes.

"Sir." Zoe spoke quietly.

He glanced at his first mate. "He died, Zo, before I ... before Frey. He can't have known her."

"There are more things in heaven and earth ..." Book said, his tone conciliatory.

Mal stared at the old man. "Are you saying -"

"I'm merely saying that you have to understand. And believe. This is for the greater good."

Mal didn't speak, his lips tight together.

In the corridor Freya wrapped her arms around her still flat belly. If her children, even those unborn, were in danger ...

Batha nudged her gently. _Not get while I am here._

_Is this ... all of this ... because I'm pregnant?_

_No._

Freya finally smiled. _I'm glad of that._

_But still protect the cubs.__ All of them.__ Even Reaver chow._

Freya had to laugh at her reluctance, and stroked the purring panther. _My little duan wa zei._

_Not thief.__ Left on table._

_Thank you._

_Princess say finders keepers._

_Was Bethie involved in ... you know, never mind.__ Mal will be pleased._ Probably not a good idea to ask how Batha had got down into the bunk, either.

_Secret,_ Batha sniggered. _Like suspenders._

_Suspenders?__ Batha, you haven't ..._

The cat put her paw on her new friend's leg. _Read your mind.__ Memories._

Freya's mind immediately pulled up the time Mal told her how he'd first started wearing that particular item of clothing, back home on Shadow ... _Oh._

_Not read all,_ Batha added. _Doors closed still closed._

_Thank you._

_But talking good._

_Maybe._

In the kitchen the silence had stretched molecule thin, and it would only take someone saying something out of place to snap it entirely.

"Ain't letting 'em take Cat," Jayne said, his voice so low it made the stuff on the table vibrate. "So we're going to war?"

"Looks like maybe we are," Mal said slowly, releasing the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"What's the target?" Hank licked dry lips. "I mean, we can't just fly around being ... whatever."

"I conjure Badger's gonna be the answer to that."

"That turd?" Jayne shook his head. "He's only ever been out for himself."

"And you haven't?"

Jayne glared at his captain. "Didn't think we were talking about me."

Mal closed his eyes briefly. "No. No, we weren't. And I apologise."

"Okay," Hank said slowly. "Who are you, and what've you done with Mal?"

"Dear," Zoe warned, but Mal surprised them.

He chuckled. "I know it don't happen often, so make a note of it in your diary." He looked at his crew. "There's been more'n a few times I've felt like I've been led around by a ring through my nose - and no, I'm not gonna get one, Jayne - only this time I feel like maybe I'm blindfolded as well. And it makes me ... antsy."

"You?" Hank grinned. "We'd never've guessed."

"And I sometimes've been known to take it out on other people," Mal went on, ignoring his pilot.

"I think you've grown," Book said admiringly.

"I conjure it's what having a family does to you." Mal shook his head. "But it doesn't get me past feeling like there's another boot to drop yet."

Book opened his mouth to say something, but the comm squawked loudly.

_"Mal."_ It was Cat.

He crossed to the wall unit. "What?"

_"Simon needs your help."_

"He's got you and River."

_"And if you don't get your pigu down here right now, he's gonna lose Badger."_

Without another word Mal ran out of the kitchen, taking the back stairs down to the infirmary, thereby missing Freya and Batha scrambling to their feet.


	18. Chapter 18

Mal skidded to a halt outside the infirmary, seeing Simon working frantically, River handing him tools as quickly as she could, Cat standing somewhat helplessly by. Something wrapped in a sheet lay on the counter, but his mind skittered away from what it might be.

"Doc, what do you need?"

"Take over from River." Simon was brusque, but for once Mal forgave him.

"I don't know -"

"I'll be in your mind," the young psychic said, holding the autocauteriser ready.

"Can't Cat -"

"Walls too high. No time to get through." She glanced at him, her dark eyes deep unreadable pools. _Need you, jia yan._

Nodding, Mal grabbed a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on. Sliding in next to her, he put his hands forward. "Ready," he muttered.

Immediately he felt her in his head, not just talking to him this time, but controlling him, an echo that directed his hands, taking the autocauteriser and dabbing it on a tiny bleeder, and also somehow managing to keep the nausea at bay.

River ran to the cupboards, taking phials and a hypogun, preparing a cocktail.

"Not the -" Simon began.

"I know."

"Use -"

"Yes."

Mal was sure he could have closed his eyes and still have been able to do what he was doing, but didn't give in to the temptation to try. "Doc?"

"Badger's reacting badly to the anaesthetic," the young man said, his voice calm even while his hands were a blur. "And he's bleeding uncontrollably, but I can't figure out why."

"Jumping," Cat said quietly. "It can be a reaction."

"He's had plastic surgery," Mal pointed out, the autocauteriser touching a vein and sealing it, the smell reminding him of Cat when she'd walked out of the burning building.

"It can take a long time to set in." the redhead explained. "Delayed."

"Every stitch I make is just ... I can't keep up." Simon might have been commenting on the weather instead of attempting to save a man's life.

A bead of sweat began making its way down Mal's forehead, and he was sure it was going to fall into the red and white wound beneath him, but a hand snaked round with a swab, wiping it away. He glanced up. "Thanks."

Freya smiled, just a slight lift to her lips. "No problem." She did the same for Simon, even as River was back at his side, injecting Badger into his neck. She quickly refilled a second dose.

"Not yet," Simon murmured.

"Yes."

Time seemed to hang on a knife edge, fraying and close to breaking, then ...

"River."

"Yes, Simon." Somehow she had a second autocauteriser in her hands, working in tandem with Mal, only this time the blood flow was slowing, stopping.

Cat watched as the young man used his immense skill to save Badger's life, suturing tiny blood vessels, redirecting others, and finally closing the flap of skin over the stump, his stitches as neat and precise as he was.

"That's it," Simon finally said, taking a deep breath and dropping the needle and scissors into the kidney bowl.

"Is he gonna survive?" Mal asked, unable to take his eyes from where River was applying dressings.

"It's up to Badger." Simon shrugged. "He lost a lot of blood, then the reaction ... I don't know."

"If it's really up to him then he's gonna live," Cat put in from her place by the counter. "Badge is a mean bastard, and he's not going to let go that easily."

"Besides, I think he has a lot to tell us," Freya said softly, collecting used swabs and dropping them into a disposal bag.

"Got that right."

River drew a blanket over the unconscious man. "He must rest now," she said. "Gather his strength before Cat threatens him."

Cat had to smile. "I don't think I'm likely to be the only one."

"Got _that_ right," Mal said. He looked at Freya. "You okay, _xin gan_?"

She nodded. "I'm shiny, Mal."

"Good. Good." He stripped the gloves from his hands. "Because I meant what I said before. Simon's gonna take a look at you, check you over, before anything else."

"Okay, Mal."

He knew she was being pre-emptively meek, and he had to make himself remember the anger he'd felt before. "Good. Good." He deliberately turned away from her, then found he was staring at ... "What about that?" he asked, nodding towards the shrouded leg.

"I'll deal with it," Cat said quickly. "I think I can remember where the incinerator is."

"No, I don't ... that wasn't what I meant. I've seen worse, Cat." His tone, tinged with sadness, had them in no doubt that what he'd seen had been truly horrific.

"We all have," she added quietly. "And one of us has to do it. I was just suggesting I earn my keep."

Mal finally smiled, even if it was only the upturn of his mouth at one side. "I conjure maybe you've done that already, keeping me and mine alive."

"Then I should keep doing it." She picked up the leg, making sure the sheet was wrapped securely.

"Thanks," Mal said softly.

"No problem."

"He gonna make it?" Jayne asked, idly cleaning his nails with Binky as she walked out of the infirmary, keeping as much of her body between the limb and the rest of the waiting crew as possible.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised," she said.

The big man nodded, then turned and bounded up the steps to the cargo bay. "Tell Riv I'll have the water ready for her," he called over his shoulder.

"I'm glad he's going to be all right," Kaylee said, her hands gripped tightly together.

Hank put his arm around her shoulders. "You're a good one, _mei-mei_," he said, dropping a kiss onto her head.

As Cat headed up the stairs she could hear the conversation carrying on.

"Honey, stop that and go and make sure we're still unnoticed," Zoe said.

"Aw, he didn't mean nothing by it," Kaylee insisted.

"Maybe not, but he could be making closer acquaintance with the couch."

Kaylee laughed, her brightness coming back. "He'd have to fight the Cap for it tonight."

"You think Freya's going to toss him out?" Hank asked hopefully.

"If'n he doesn't stop being a _cha gua chun zi_, I wouldn't be at all surprised."

Their voices died away, even to her sensitive hearing, but she could still tell someone was behind her. "Boss man."

"I thought perhaps we had better talk." Book followed her towards the engine room.

"Yeah, well, Kaylee's not going to be coming up here until I've seen to this," Cat said, lifting her burden a little higher. "And I've got a few questions of my own to ask."

"Give me an example."

She waited until she'd opened a section of the wall next to the heart of Serenity, sliding in the sheet-wrapped leg before closing it again, pressing a sequence of buttons on the small pad next to it. There was a slight tremble through the deck, and a light turned from red to green. Cat nodded in satisfaction - Badger's limb had gone up in smoke in the heat of the core. "Sorry, Badge," she murmured.

Book steepled his hands in front of his chin. "You'd better ask me before I lose the inclination to answer truthfully."

"That'll be a first."

He smiled. "Try me."

"Just what did you tell them? Just now?"

"The truth."

A perfect eyebrow raised. "Which version?"

"The one Mal can handle."

"Mal can handle a lot. Frey even more."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"No?"

His face hardened a little. "If you'd done your job I wouldn't need to be here in the first place."

"My job ..." Cat mused. "And just how has that worked out for you?"

"There are rules, Cat, but as someone once told me, rules were made to be broken."

Cat almost spat into his face, "You won't even bend them for me. Like it would be so _hard_."

"You know why we're doing this."

She shook her head, "I used to. Now, I'm not so sure."

"The reasons don't change. The methods, perhaps, but the why always stays the same."

"The greater fucking good." It was almost as if she was talking to herself. "Heard the sermons ... all about what you care about."

"And you have first hand experience of what will _fucking_ happen if we don't make it work."

At his swearing she almost smiled, but it didn't reach her green eyes. "Don't let your Abbey hear you talk like that. Might get kicked out on your sanctimonious ass."

"Cat, you think me and my kind live in a vacuum. We don't. I probably know more curses than you ever will."

"Might know more curses, God Man, but you will never know what it's like to be cursed."

Book dropped his head slightly, accepting the jibe. "Perhaps not."

"Anyway, it's not just me."

"Oh? Who else?"

"What about about Freya? I saw a picture of you she keeps in her drawer. You were her mentor." She paused a moment, but he didn't deny it. "She is a good person. You hurt her... and I will let you explain to God face to face what you've done."

"I haven't hurt her yet."

"Tell her that."

"I don't need to."

Cat's eyes narrowed. "So it was you." She could feel her claws wanting to grow. "And you showing up out of the blue when you're suppose to be dead ... that tends to hurt, Preacher. No matter what you seem to think otherwise."

"Kaylee seems pretty glad to see me."

"Kaylee was happy Badger's going to probably survive," Cat pointed out. "She's always happy. And you aren't the same person as her Book. Kaylee watched that Book die. Not the same for Frey - you might have had a different name but it was you in her life."

Book sighed. "I didn't intend to hurt Elena ... Freya."

"Didn't think you did. Doesn't change the fact."

He nodded slowly. "No. I know. And I will talk to her. Just .. not right now."

Cat could see movement in the kitchen behind him. "Don't hold off for too long. Everything changes."

"Except sometimes they stay the same."

She glared at him. "Mal doesn't know you like I do. And I'm telling you not to keep stuff hidden. There are Readers other than River on board, and I don't think even you can keep your walls up high enough."

"Are you threatening me, Cat?"

"No." She smiled, her fangs showing clearly against her lip. "Promising."

She strode past him, heading down the stairs before anyone in the kitchen could see her. The common area was now empty, although she could see Simon in the infirmary examining Freya, Mal standing just inside the door, four square, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Too many people not talking to each other ..." she muttered to herself before jumping up the steps to the cargo bay.

Her sensitive hearing caught the sound of Jayne and River in the shuttle, his deep voice tenderly vibrating the air molecules, her power making the small vessel seem to glow from inside. Cat laughed - she hadn't realised her other side was quite so close to the surface. "Need to go somewhere and think," she muttered to herself. "Somewhere with stars."

Batha, slinking out from behind a stack of crates, wrapped her tail around Cat's leg. _Want company?_

"Always."

_Ladders ..._ Batha thought, and sighed heavily before butting her head on Cat's shin. _See to cubs first. Lady Captain busy with Medicine Man._

_Okay. Time alone might be good for me. _

* * *

She was okay, and according to Simon about eight weeks pregnant. He still couldn't believe she'd not told him as soon as she knew, but maybe there were mitigating circumstances.

"There were," she murmured, making him jump.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Mitigating circumstances." Freya tried a smile but it barely held.

"Oh. Right."

Simon slid his blood test kit back into the drawer then glanced at them both. "If you're going to have this discussion, I suggest you go somewhere else. Unless either of you is planning on making the other bleed ..."

Freya slid from the counter. "No. At least, not right now."

"Then go. I need to concentrate on Badger."

"Is he gonna make it?" Mal asked, surprised.

"I think so. He's lost a lot of blood, but I had several units of Jayne's on hand, and as he's the same type I think perhaps we're over the worst of it."

"Jayne's?" Mal couldn't quite stop the twitch of his lips.

"I'm holding that little bit of knowledge in reserve," the young doctor said dryly. "For when he's being particularly annoying."

"Good job River's not here," Mal pointed out. The young psychic had filled him in on the datatab Badger had told Cat about before she'd gone to wash, saying she needed to get rid of the smell of weasels.

"From the look she gave me when I hooked up the bags, I think she's got a good idea." He leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms. "And I thought you were going."

"I am. We are." Mal turned to his wife. "Frey, I ..." He gazed at her, his blue eyes more unsure than she'd seen in a long time. "I'm ... glad you're okay. I mean ... you and the baby." He gestured towards her belly, then thrust his hands into his pants pockets.

Freya held the sigh inside, but managed another slight smile. "That's ... nice." She put her hand on his arm. "Hadn't you better go and talk to Cat? Find out what Badger told her before the op?"

"I suppose."

"I'll be in our bunk when you finish." She squeezed faintly, then turned and strode out of the infirmary.

They listened to her footsteps vanish up the stairs, then Simon looked at his captain.

"You do know what you are, don't you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, doc." Mal took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. But maybe I've got bigger fish to fry right now." He stomped out of the room, heading towards the cargo bay.

Simon exhaled slowly, then turned to look at his patient, still deeply asleep. "You surely chose an interesting ship to join," he said conversationally, before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Simon?" It was Kaylee. "You okay?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Do you love me, Kaylee?" he asked.

She hurried into the infirmary and into his arms. "Honey, a'course I do."

"That's fine then," he said, kissing her lips gently. "That's all I need."

Pulling back a little she stared into his face. "Simon, are you feelin' okay?"

* * *

Serenity's hull was cold... she always was cold now even when the engines burned hot. 'Ski's shirt, wrapped around her arms, did little more than blow in the cool night air as she lay topside on the hard metal skin. Badger was still out, and would be for some time to come, Simon still not sure he'd survive the night, and for a moment Cat felt the same lump form in her stomach she had the day the news of 'Ski hit her ears. Smoke touched her eyes and she sighed. "I ain't naked and I ain't in the shower."

"Nope, you ain't. Thought you could use the company though." Werzbowski stated as he blew another stream past her.

"Badger's gonna make it, 'Ski. Might whine a lot, but he's strong." She ran a hand through her long red hair. "Not sure Reynolds will keep him on the ship after though. Man knows something and I ain't sure he'll trust me enough to tell."

"Badger's always got a plan B, he'll bounce back.

"That was one thing I could always count on with you two, though I was usually plan B. It also seemed to always involve me getting shot or naked." She paused, pushing some hair from her face before continuing. "Frey and this crew treat me like I'm human. Want me not to kill, but treasure life. What the hell is that about?"

"You are human ... mostly," he insisted, an irritated tone creeping into his voice. 'Ski always hated it when she badmouthed her own genetics. "Besides, different strokes for different folks, Babe."

"Yes, Lao Gohn. I am mostly human." She smiled at him. "Guess it's what I get from travelling with Reynolds so long. By the way, just in case you were wondering, I ain't sleeping with your son."

"Didn't figure you would. He tried though, didn't he?" 'Ski smiled.

"He did. And then tore me a new asshole for leaving you. Got to admit he's got balls. Takes after his old man, but with more patience ... which he definitely got from his mother."

"You saying I'm not a patient man?"

"When it came to me? Yes. Anything you were pointing a gun at ... absolutely not." She smiled and leaned back on her hands staring up at the stars. "And then of course, we have your relationship with Mal ..."

"Reynolds ... I've never disliked someone so thoroughly that I respect so much."

"Think that had a lot to do with me." A dark shadow passed over them, an owl headed for the fields to hunt for food. "So, make as if you weren't some shadow in my head, and tell me what you would want to do right now."

"Drink, smoke ... screw. Then I guess help you on your mission."

"You always did have a way with words." She laughed. "And there is no way in hell I'd trust you with this mission. Bad enough I'll have Badger to look after."

"What? Now I'm impatient, _and_ untrustworthy? 'Fraid I'll kill Reynolds the next time he's rude to you?"

"Yup." It was simple. "And you know that if it were possible, there is nothing more I want than you here with me."

"Would be nice to put my arms around you and actually feel it."

"Your voice ... your presence is enough." Her hand reached to touch his, but she knew it wasn't really there. "Guess going insane at all that bad ..." She shook her head, then went on quickly, "Now, what do you think I should do to get Badger to talk?"

'Ski smirked evilly. "I have a few ideas, he is my best friend after all."

"You wound me. I thought I was your best friend." She covered her heart as if he had shot it.

"You and I transcend friendship, Babe."

"I would threaten his manhood, but I think he'd enjoy that too much." Her lips curled in disgust. "You realize I had to carry him out of that building pressing against parts _that_ man should never be able to touch on me. You owe me one - no ... at least two."

'Ski chuckled while pulling out and lighting another cigarette.

"Cat! Where the hell are you?"

She could hear Mal and for a second, a gentle annoyed growl escaped her lips. "And reality comes back with a vengeance. Damn preacher is gonna hear exactly what to do with his damn time machine ..." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Reynolds, I'm talking to my wife! Go stick the septic vac up your _pi gu_!" 'Ski yelled before sighing audibly. "Oh ... right."

Cat couldn't help but laugh. "You can finally tell him you actually won and you're unable to gloat. If that ain't irony ..."

"I finally don't have to worry about the consequences of kicking his ass, and I don't even have a solid appendage to use. The 'Verse ain't fair."

Mal's voice was a little closer. "Cat! Gorram it, woman. When I say I need to talk to you ... I mean now."

She could tell he was getting flustered, though it was more at his stubbornness with Freya than her, and her green eyes held a mischief she hadn't felt in awhile.

"You realise any one else talks to me like that and I'd slit his throat ... right?" Annoyance filled her voice as she touched the knife at her side. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, fangs rubbing her lip. "Time to play nice and pretend I'm doing all this for him."

Werzbowski ignored her, instead he had his eyes squeezed shut, and a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"Trying to use our connection to make Batha bite him in the ass."

"All you had to do was ask." Cat grinned wickedly as the purr of a panther echoed in their heads.

_Sure not leg? Would be as easy and not chase after._

J_ust ass, Puddy Tat_. She channeled a bit of 'Ski as Batha sounded almost shocked.

_Reaver? Haunting you. Need him. Keep secret. Get Captain man._

"And you say I don't love you?" She winked at him.

"Shiny."

"Cat!" The cry this time was more hurried and less angry.

"And that would be my cue." She stood brushing out her clothes. "I figure tonight you'll be hangin' in my dreams. At least there, you can touch me. Still ain't real, but for now, it's what we have."

"I'll limber up. By the way, say hi to Badger for me."

"He already thinks I'm crazy. Let's add talking with his dead best friend." Her eyes danced as she watched him fade. "See you in a bit, Lao Gohn."

'Ski winked and blew her a kiss as he faded out. Looking at the stars, she stopped as the partially opened hatch popped open and Batha climbed out.

_Lady Captain__ said no. Not want him any madder. Tell voice in head sorry._

_Don't worry about. You would have, which is all that matters. How long before he finds us?_

_Any minute now... _Cat nodded and took her seat again, touching the spot her husband had been in. It was still just as cold as before.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" she spoke to the panther, who laid next to her on the very spot 'Ski had occupied. Cat knew Batha had done it deliberately, maybe to keep Mal from sitting there.

_We live. We see death. We cross many 'verses. Crazy caught up. _Her tail thumped hard against the hull.

_"_I've been talking with my dead husband. Not sure how much more before I take the plunge."

_Reaver keeps you here. Not giving in to dark side as much. _

"You think he's real?"

_I don't matter. You think he is. Good enough._

"He's dead, Bat. My mind copes ..."

_Need him ... in head only way can. Real to you means real to me. No questions._

"Why, Bat?"

_I stupid. _The panther chuckled.

"Apart from that."

_I not have family. You family. Say you do anything for family. Family understands. I understand._

"You always have." She lay a hand on the dark coat, losing her fingers in the soft fur. "I'm just tired of running."

_This your mission. I am here for you. Reaver mate. Miss mate. Need him in heart and in head. Nothing else matters._

"You know how I always hated Boss Man quoting Shakespeare? Maybe he's right ... there are more things in heaven and earth ..."

_Dead men tell tales._

"Yes, they do ... of fantastic lands, golden beaches, silver oceans, and ..."

_Gators. _Batha sneezed before licking the wet from her nose.

"And also gators..." She laughed, ruffling the panther's face with her hands before laying back to watch the stars. The pale moon beamed off Serenity's bridge, and bathed the night in a soft, eerie hue.

* * *

Mal found her stretched out on the head of the ship, her feet just above the bridge's portals. Batha lay beside her, tail flicking over the clear glass, thumping it every once in a while. Cat's head rested on that dark green shirt, the one she had kept with her - the one he knew meant more than just material.

"Good job it's stopped raining," he commented, keeping his boots firmly planted on the hull.

"It wouldn't have mattered." She was gazing up into the night sky.

Mal followed her eyeline, seeing the constellations high overhead. "River does this."

"Stars ... when you're locked in a cage for so long, they seem to be the one thing you long for."

"_Xiao nu_ tends to come out here when we're in the black."

Cat laughed gently, but whether at his calling River daughter or something else was unclear. "Yes, that sounds like her."

"Course she does tend to wear a suit." He paused a nanosecond. "Would you need to?"

"Still need to breathe."

"Wasn't too sure." He hitched his thumbs into his suspenders. "By the way, Simon says Badger'll be coming round soon."

"Really."

"Uh huh."

"And you thought I wanted to know this ... why?"

"Just being sociable."

"No."

"Huh?"

"That's not why you risked coming out here." She still wasn't looking at him. "You want to know if I will go get that data tab with you. And you came to ask privately because you don't want the rest of the crew to know you're going off alone with a homicidal maniac ... even if she's your sister."

Mal's jaw dropped. "How the hell did ..." He paused, then glared at the big cat. "Batha."

Cat chuckled. "Don't need to be a Reader, Mal, to read you. And I don't need a menacing panther either."

"I didn't mean ... when I said ... I was angry."

"Please, trust me. I've heard worse."

"I hate to agree with you, but I'm guessing you're probably right. From me, too. Least, the other me."

Cat now turned her eyes on him, and even in the ambient light there was something like hurt in them. "Actually, no, but we did have quite a few good fights in our time."

"You mean like me and Frey."

"I think you two are better at it."

"Had a lot of practice. And she's okay. Simon told me she's fine. And the baby."

"So you haven't actually spoken to her yourself?"

"Well, not in quite so many words ..."

"I didn't tell you because she didn't want you to know. I honour secrets, no matter who they will potentially hurt."

He lowered himself next to her, feeling the chill of the Firefly's hull through his pants. "I guess I appreciate that. But I still don't get why she didn't want to tell me. _Do_ you know?"

"Because for some strange reason, she believes me." She smiled at him, then sighed. "She believed that if you knew it would affect your decision at the end of this. Funny thing is ... I know it won't. Family ... duty. In that order. No exceptions, _bao bei_." The last words were spoken quietly as if not really to Mal at all.

Still, he'd heard. "Not yours. But then, you know that, maybe more'n anyone on board. And you're right. Family always comes first." He laughed a little. "Sometimes it don't feel that way, is all."

"True," Cat said. "But I ain't on this damn crusade for the sake of duty."

Mal couldn't help the smile. "Somehow I knew all that _goushi_ about you not caring was a load of crap."

"Don't tell anyone. That whole homicidal maniac reputation you know ..."

He crossed his heart. "Promise." He lay back and stared into the night sky. "I'm actually pretty surprised you're not telling me to go and apologise to Frey."

"Go apologise to Frey," Cat said half-heartedly. "There ... happy?" She paused, feeling his warmth and allowing his scent to fill her, an odour she longed for. "I ... I like this. It feels ..."

_Nice_, Batha put in, her tail flicking even harder.

"It's not bad," Mal agreed, his body tensing a little.

Cat rolled onto her side, propping her head on one hand. "I ain't trying to hit on you, Mal. I miss my friend." She licked her lips remembering what 'Ski had said about Badger earlier. "You really want to know what I miss most about you ... us? Being us. Late night talks ... drinks on the bridge where you told me why the next plan wouldn't get me shot ... drinks in the infirmary where you'd apologise again for getting me shot and you and whoever else ..." She lay back. "I miss my friend."

Mal nodded, just a little. "I wish I could be there for you. I know what it's like to lose everything ... everyone you ever cared about. Damn near broke me after Serenity. If it wasn't for Zoe, I'd've eaten my gun back in the camp. Or made such a hell of a nuisance of myself they'd've shot me just to shut me up."

"I know. I remember. Of course, for a little while, you were a nuisance to me." She smiled at the memories, then sighed. "Fine. I will go with you and find that data tab of Badger's ... on one condition ..."

"Which is?"

"You go tell your wife you're an idiot and you're sorry. In that order. And you say it like you mean it. Because if you don't, and something happens, you'll regret it for the rest of your life or hers. I'm not going into battle with a man whose mind is elsewhere."

"You know, I could take exception to that."

"You could, but you won't, because you know I'm right. Lip always twitches when you know I am."

"'S'just old age creepin' up on me. Doesn't mean a thing."

Batha sniggered.

"Don't be as foolish as she was," Cat said firmly. "Listen to me for once in your gorram life."

Mal sat up, half turning to look at her. "Are you calling my wife foolish? And don't go smiling at me like that."

"In not listening, yes. As a whole, only as foolish as I was once for you."

"Once, eh?" Mal shook his head. "Should I feel grateful or sorry for you?"

"Neither." She got easily to her feet and stretched, the movement doing interesting things to her clothes and the body beneath. Moving to the edge, she looked over. "Go. I'll meet you at the bottom."

"What?" Then his eyes widened as she stepped into nothingness and disappeared. He scrambled up and went as close to the side as he could. "Gorramit."

From below in the darkness Cat's voice called, "I heard that."

Mal shouted, "If'n I'd meant you not to, I'd'a used a lot more Chinese in it!"

_Idiots_, Batha scoffed.

He looked at the huge panther. "And you can keep outta this too ..."

_Right._

"And give me my damn socks back ..."

_Nope._

He glared at her, but she was unrepentent, chuckling in his mind. As he made his way back to the airlock, he muttered, "One of these damn days ..."


	19. Chapter 19

His ears felt sticky and the whistling in his hair meant his mouth didn't listen and the taste in his knees was like cough candy ...

_I'm dead._

Something laughed out near the edge of the park and he tried to turn his head to look but the magpies had taken his fingers ...

_Shit._

Stone was drip-drip-dripping into his eye sockets and the clouds had faces but they screamed in silence ...

_Double shit._

The ponies were losing at Tall Card but he had the ace and his head was wrapped in brown paper and it smelled of vinegar ...

"Mother?"

"Not your mother, son."

He fought to escape the clowns with no legs, pulling himself hand over hand towards the light, towards the cool water dampening his lips, and he opened his eyes ...

"Shit."

"Now, is that any way to talk to a man of the cloth?"

Badger stared. "You're dead."

Putting the cup down on the small table, Book sighed. "I was once."

"Then ..." Badger felt a rising panic. "You're ... a ... a ghost?"

This time the older man smiled. "No, son. I'm flesh and blood."

"How? I mean, 'e told me you were dead. Tried to get me to give him a bigger cut. Said 'e'd done the Miranda gig." Badger knew his tongue was running away with him, but he couldn't stop himself. "'Ow can you be sitting here, large as life and twice as ugly?"

"Magic." Book gazed levelly at him. "And you aren't really supposed to be here either, so in the same way you're dead too."

"Dead?" Badger quickly felt his chest. "No, I ain't. My heart's beating. No thanks to you lot."

"Cat saved your life. With more than a little help from Simon."

"What?" Suddenly the events of the day came rushing back, and he had the grace to blush, if only a little. "Oh. Yeah. But I meant before. After that gorram broadwave. You know what the Alliance tried to do to me?"

"And so, like the rat you are, you saved yourself, never caring what happens outside of that."

"Rats survive." Badger shrugged, as well as a man could lying on a medbed linked up to a drip.

"Cat told me you were a good man." Book shook his head, his eyes flicking around the room. "Seems she's mistaken."

"King no longer, sad or not."

"What?" Badger looked around. It hadn't been Book who spoken those last words, but a woman, sounding like ... like someone he'd once met. Movement in the common area made him try to sit up. "Who's out there?" he called, his voice still weak.

A young woman, not much more than a girl from the look of her, slid around the doorway, her long dark hair drifting around her face. She was wearing a pale green dress that fell to her knees, but her feet were bare.

"River, should you be in here?" Book asked.

She shrugged. "Come to pay my respects to the deceased."

"I ain't dead," Badger put in, but her accent reminded him of home.

"Calls for mother, but wants to be punished."

"I do not!"

"River, why don't you go and find your brother?" Book suggested gently, even as she climbed elegantly onto the counter, sitting down with her legs crossed.

She put her wrists on her knees and adopted the lotus posture. "He's coming. Just giving Cal his injections." Her voice was back to normal. "So he doesn't catch anything from weasels." She fixed Badger with her dark eyes.

"I know you," he said. "I got a good memory for faces. Long time ago. Doing a deal with Warrick Harrow." His eyes narrowed. "You and that pansy ass doctor both."

"Pansy ass saved your life," she pointed out. "If not your leg."

"What?" Badger looked down at himself, at the sheet covering him, at the contours of his right leg, foot sticking up, then his left leg ... which ended mid-thigh. "_Wu duh tyen, ah ..._" He tried to scrabble backwards, as if he could get away from the horror of it, but his frantic movements dislodged the needle in his arm, and he got tangled up with the drip lead.

"Oh, good grief ..." Simon hurried into the infirmary, grabbing a hypo from the tray and quickly injecting the little man's neck.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then Badger relaxed, his eyes rolling in his head, and he fell back, his limbs like water.

"Oops," River said.

"What did you say to him?" Simon wanted to know, glaring at her.

"Sorry, son," Book put in quickly. "It was my fault. I was going to break the news to him gently about his leg, but your sister got there first."

Simon didn't sigh. He knew it wasn't a sigh, because he was very careful not to give any meaning to the exhalation of breath that filtered from his lips. But sometimes, even though his sister was so much better, he wished he'd been an only child.

She wrinkled her nose at him, well aware of the thoughts in his head, then something else tickled her senses. No, not there, not there, not ... there. She sprang from the counter, her stance already different, her body aligning itself for battle.

Running from the room she shouted at the top of her lungs and mind, "Jayne!"

Simon stared at her disappearing form. "River?"

* * *

"Shoulda taken mine," Mal muttered. "This damn thing's like a tank." He shook his head. "Not that I could get to mine. Not with this _niou se _great thing cluttering up my bay." He sniffed. "And your engine smells like it's gonna explode."

Cat sighed, sitting in the left hand seat of her hover mule as Mal negotiated trees and rocks barely visible in the starlight. "You're driving. What more do you want?"

"My boat the way I like it."

"Gonna make this a habit?"

"What?"

"Complaining."

"You think this is complaining? You wait 'til you hear me going on about the septic vat."

Cat's nose crinkled up. "Ew. Though it does seem a little ripe as of late ..."

Mal steered into the first of the streets at the edge of town. "I was thinking of handing that little task to Declan - seeing as I'm captain."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

Mal shrugged. "It's him or Jayne, only River threatens to skin me if I make her other half do it too often. And he complains more, too."

"Declan will do as you ask. I'm sure he did it enough on his own ship."

"Hell, Cat ... take all the fun out of it, why don't you?"

She smiled, the lamps making her fangs seem very long. "Oh, trust me, I said he'd do it. Might want to skin you alive after, though."

"Maybe. But I'd sure smell him coming."

Cat laughed. "And hear him ..."

Mal joined in. "Did I ever tell you about the time Hank didn't make sure the connection was solid before turning on the vac? Damn, I thought Zoe was never gonna speak to me again."

"Zoe?" Cat shook her head. "Not sure I could ever imagine that."

"Believe me, that woman has a glare that'd make a Preacher feel guilty."

Cat chuckled. "Now that ... I remember." She settled back, lifting her booted foot to rest on the bar in front. "So ... did you and Frey have a good conversation?"

The mule jerked as Mal twitched. "Shiny. Thanks."

"Did you apologise?"

"You know, I don't go doing everything everyone tells me. If'n I did that ... well, it'd be a mite uncomfortable."

She laughed out loud. "Considering some of the things I've told you in the past ... well, your alter ego, anyway ..."

"I wouldn't worry - I figure I've not been missing much."

"And you're trying to change the subject. Did you apologise?"

Mal didn't speak for a moment, just letting the memory of his wife's response to his halting words flow over him, and the kiss that followed, making the possibility that he was going to very late joining Cat an almost certainty. At least until Freya stepped away from him, did the buttons up on her shirt and told him to hurry back. And he hadn't even told her where he was going. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "I did."

Cat turned to stare into the darkness, hiding her smile from him. "Good."

"Yeah." Freya had also explained why she hadn't told him originally, at least once Cat and Dec had appeared.

_"I know you, Mal.__ You're going to try and make me stay behind when the fight starts, aren't you?"_

_"Well, I -"_

_"And I don't want us to fight about it."_

_"So you thought it'd be better not to tell me at all?"_

_"I'm not saying it was a good idea."_

_"You think?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Looks like maybe we're both at fault here."_

_"Does that mean they cancel each other out?"_

_"I don't know about that ..."_

He'd stopped worrying at that point, his hands finding their way inside her shirt ... then he'd heard Batha in his head. _What do next?_ He'd almost leaped up the ladder, sticking his head out of the hatch to come face to face with a pair of green eyes and an expectant look.

"Mal?"

"Huh?" He jerked again, realising Cat had been speaking to him.

"You back with me?"

"Right. Yes."

This time she didn't bother hiding the grin, running her tongue down one long fang. "Get your mind in the game, captain."

"I'm here, Cat." He glanced at her. "And by the way, tell your gorram cat to stay away from my bunk. She was sitting outside while Frey and I were ... talking."

"Why? She putting you off your stroke?"

"No."

"Right. And she ain't mine. Explained that to you before. You need to listen - saves for embarrassment later."

"I don't care if she ups and says she's married to Simon ... just tell her to stop stalking me."

"Bat, stop stalking Mal."

_No_.

Cat shrugged. "I tried."

"Thanks." Mal ground his teeth together, muttering something under his breath.

It took all of Cat's will not to bust out laughing. "No problem." They were getting closer to Badger's building. "Pull off and hide in this alley. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

Mal smiled slightly. "You got it, boss."

"Boss?" Cat rolled it around her tongue. "Huh. Could get used to that. Though it used to be Mistress." She smiled devilishly.

"Just keep this in mind." Mal poked her lightly with a forefinger. "I've got a long memory and a mean streak."

"I know. Your right hook is pretty smart as well."

* * *

Freya was whistling. Nothing unusual in that, since she tended to when she was busy, and her thoughts were elsewhere. This time, however, she had a smile on her face that was nothing to do with the task at hand, which was getting the plates out ready for dinner.

"Hey." Kaylee stepped down into the kitchen. "Watcha doing?"

"Helping."

"I thought it was my turn?"

"It is." Freya's smile widened. "Don't worry, I wasn't intending to cook."

"Shiny." The mechanic crossed the room slowly, her hands thrust deep into the pockets of her overalls, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"When you were going to tell us."

"Tell you ... oh." Freya felt a wave of guilt spin through her. "Kaylee, I -"

"Only I know you've been wanting it for a long time," the young woman went on. "And I'd'a thought that maybe we might be told?"

Freya's eyes narrowed just a little. "We are talking about the same thing, aren't we?"

"That you're pregnant? Yeah, I think we are." Only Kaylee could make her words quite so accusatory while still sounding petulant. "And I had to hear it from Jayne?"

"_Mei-mei -_"

"I mean, I understand Simon not telling anyone, since it's that doctor/patient confidentiality thing he likes to talk about, but ... Jayne?"

"Kaylee, you were busy with Book, and I -"

"Jayne?"

Freya felt as if she was being berated by a teddy bear. "I'm sorry. Yes, you're right. I should have told you in person. I shouldn't have let someone else break the news to you."

Kaylee nodded slowly. "That's shiny." Then a smile grew on her face. "Pregnant ..."

"I know ..."

"Pregnant!"

"I know!"

Kaylee flung her arms around her friend. "I am so glad for you and Mal!"

"Thank you, _mei-mei_."

"I bet Mal's happy."

"He ... yes, he is."

"And Ethan and Jesse?"

"I haven't told them yet."

Kaylee pulled back a little. "Why not?"

"I'm just ... waiting for the right time. I don't want them to feel unwanted."

"That pair?" Kaylee scoffed. "You really think they're gonna think you and Mal don't love 'em to pieces?"

"Ethan was afraid Jesse was going to replace him," Freya pointed out.

"And now look at 'em." Kaylee shook her head. "You tell 'em. It'll make their day they're gonna have a little bro or sis."

Hank stuck his head through the doorway. "Hay. Have either of you seen Zoe?"

"Not for a while," Kaylee admitted.

"I thought maybe she'd like to help me with dinner. Seeing as we're here for the night and nobody's eaten yet."

"Sounds like a plan," the young mechanic agreed. "If'n you don't find her, let me know. I'll give you a - "

River's voice rang through the superstructure. "Jayne!"

Freya staggered slightly as the word reverberated through her mind as well, other images coming with it. "Shit," she murmured, then ran for her bunk and her guns, shouting over her shoulder, "Kaylee, hide the kids!"

* * *

Mal settled the mule against the wall, hidden as much as possible in the shadows at the base. "Any idea how we get inside?"

"Easy." Cat jumped lightly from the vehicle and grabbed for the long rope on the back seat. "You don't."

He climbed down, only a little slower, picking up a small back pack and shrugging into it. "Whoa, there, Cat. You thinking you're gonna do this without me, you can think again."

She hefted the roll over her shoulder. "See, I didn't really think about it. Figured lie to you to get you to apologise to Frey, then hogtie your pretty ass to my mule so you don't think about following me."

Mal glared at her. "If you're trying to seduce me, it ain't gonna work." His eyes glazed a moment. "Although I'll bear it in mind for Frey and me ..."

Cat shook her head. "You don't get to risk your life for something I can do just as well by myself."

"And I have a notion your Mal wouldn't'a let you go into this on your own either."

"Mine loved me. What's your excuse?"

He was taken aback by the force behind her words, and all he could come up with was, "I ... I'm captain."

"Not here, you're not. You're just a stubborn man." She paused. "Didn't think about this when you had the notion of asking only me on this little outing, did yah?"

"Have to say, no, it didn't occur to me. But I'm coming. And you can put away those claws before you do something I'll live to regret."

Cat laughed. "I've regretted a lot in the hundred years I've been around." She paused then sighed, a gentle sussuration of breath that ended on a faint growl. "Way I see it, I'm your way in so we're going to make this really simple. You stay behind me, you step where I step, and the very moment I think it's too dangerous you get the hell out. I'm not going back to tell Freya I failed. Someone's got to be around to raise those babies, and it sure ain't going to be me."

Mal stared. "Uh ... babies? You mean there's more than ... there's ..."

"Twins. That would be the plural." She shook her head at him again. "Just let Frey tell you later ... and act surprised."

Mal was trying to breathe - the acting surprised seemed to be coming quite naturally. "Always were twins in my family ..."

"Hurrah ... hurrah." She reached into the mule and found a flashlight that she tossed to him. "You'll need this."

Clutching it to his chest, Mal managed to pull himself together. "Okay, Cat. Fine with the following and the stepping, but we'll see about the me hightailing it if there's a problem. Okay?"

Cat's eyes glowed for a moment, then she said, "Fine, Captain ... _Daddy_."

Mal rolled his own eyes. "Oh, God ..."

"Just reminding you what's important."

"You'd have to hit me over the head with a two by four to make it any more obvious, Cat."

She looked around. "How 'bout the butt of a shotgun?"

He glared at her, then strode away. At the corner he stopped and turned. "Well? Are you coming, or what?"

Cat's gaze narrowed. "Sometimes I wonder if men are worth it ..." She slid up next to him. "And you follow, not lead. I'm the captain here." She tilted her head. "Huh. Could get used to that title." She walked swiftly around the corner, keeping to the shadows.

"Do not even think about that," Mal whispered in her ear, keeping up with her.

"Don't want your ship, Mal. Got one of my own."

He checked the dark crossroads, making sure nobody was around. "Which I seem to recall from what you said before was mine in the first place."

"Very true," Cat had to agree. "But mine has certain bells and whistles yours does not." She suddenly dropped into a crouch, pulling him with her.

A mercenary walked by, his jacket open to show the body armour beneath.

"How come they're still hanging around?" Mal breathed.

Cat spoke equally quietly. "Maybe they figure Badger will come back for something." She took a deep breath and held it, listening intently. "Only about four of them."

"Where?"

"One per side. We get past this one and inside... we should be safe." There was a groan like someone in pain, but it came from the building ahead. "From them, at least." She moved forward, like an oiled snake.

"And I thought I was the one tempted fate like that," Mal whispered, following her towards the hole they'd made their exit from before.

"Who do you think I learned it from?" Cat smiled over her shoulder. "You ... and my husband." She slipped inside, but as she did so something settled above. "Damn it."

Mal risked the flashlight, the brief illumination showing his companion was covered in dust. "Do not sneeze." Then he had to hold one back himself.

"Gesundheit." Cat moved past the hanging ceiling panel, trying to shake off the memories of burning. "Got to love the smell of roast flesh ... especially when it was your own."

"You sure know how to be romantic," Mal said, but it was almost absently.

"What?"

"Not sure." He stifled a second sneeze.

She turned to him, her better night vision allowing him to remove a piece of fallen insulation from his hair. "Steps should be intact."

"Cat, wait."

"What?"

"Those guards out there ... there's either too many or not enough."

"Don't know what you're talking about." She headed for the darker well of the staircase, hearing him follow.

"Yes, you do." He grabbed her arm. "Cat, what's going on?"

She glared at him, trying to stare him down, but he was as stubborn as she was. She sighed. "That's because they were alerted to Serenity's presence."

"What are you talking about?" Mal could feel anger starting to fire in his belly.

"I heard one of them talking on his comm." It was while they were waiting at the crossroads. Just a tiny flicker of a voice, but her sensitive ears had picked it up. "Your ship is under attack."


	20. Chapter 20

Declan heard the first shout as River called for her husband, waking him from a light doze as he lay on his bed, and it had him reaching for his father's shotgun even before the echoes had died away. Swinging his legs over the edge he sat quietly, listening intently, and sure enough within half a minute Jayne's deep voice came over the comm., surprisingly unperturbed.

"_We're about to have visitors. A lot of 'em. You know what to do."_

Declan was on his feet immediately, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror, his eyes straying to the green flannel shirt Cat had left on the drawer unit. "You picked a helluva time to leave us, Cat. Hope he's worth it." He saw himself shake his head ruefully then hurried out into the corridor, hearing sounds from the children's rooms that indicated they were hurrying to hide.

He ran through the common area into the cargo bay. Zoe was already there, getting more ammunition out of the armoury and sliding it home into her Mare's Leg. She looked up.

"Are you with us?" she asked.

For a moment Declan couldn't answer, seeing the dark-skinned warrior in all her splendour, as if she had just walked out of his father's stories. Finally, his mouth speaking without his brain in gear, he said, "Sure as hell ain't with them." At her expression he added quickly, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm here."

"Good. Take the high ground on the catwalk behind the mule. River says they're going to get in."

"How?" He glanced around, noting the absence of Cat's own hover mule from its space. "Can't you lock the ship down?"

"I don't know. But I've learned she tends to be more right than not."

He looked down at the shotgun nestled in his arms. "I need a rifle, then. Mathilda ain't good close up – she's liable to blow more holes in the hull than in people."

Zoe cracked a small smile even as she reached into the armoury. "Mal won't like it if he finds out you made holes in his ship. He tends to be a mite protective."

"Cat won't like it if I put holes in you all either."

"Rather you didn't." She shook her head. "I will never understand the way men name their guns." She pulled a rifle loose, handing it to him. "Just try not to shoot any of us."

"I'll try." He had to ask. "Where is he, anyway? Mal."

"With Cat." Her taciturn expression discouraged any further questions.

Batha padded silently up to them. _Need to get outside_, she said mentally, sitting down and gazing at them, her tongue wrapping around her muzzle just once.

Zoe looked down at her. "Okay," she said, striding to the airlock, but suddenly River was there, manipulating the controls. She opened the sliding doors just enough so that Zoe could get to the outer lock.

As Batha went to pass her, River tugged on her ear. "Be careful," she said quietly. "They know you're with us now. Ready for you."

_Not scared.  
_  
River put the image she'd picked up into Batha's mind ... stun nets and tridents, designed to immobilise big animals. "Cat won't like it if you get hurt."

_Won't like it if you either. So both stay safe.  
_  
This time River kept her words unspoken. _They're coming._

_I know_. She purred. _Going to have fun.  
_  
Zoe sighed, just faintly, and tugged the door open. Before the gap was anywhere near wide enough, the panther had slid out into the darkness, a soft laughter in their minds.

"Have to go too," River said, running towards the metal staircase and vanishing as quickly as she'd arrived.

"Am I the only one that creeps out, just a bit?" Declan asked. "The panther, I mean," he added quickly at Zoe's glare.

"Nope. It does it to Hank too." Zoe closed the door, but not before seeing movement in the shadows. "Here they come," she added, thumping her hand down on the controls, the inner doors slamming shut and making the deck vibrate.

"I thought you said that wouldn't work."

"Do we have a choice?" She nodded towards the upper catwalk. "Get to your post." She ran up the stairs and disappeared through the top hatch.

Declan heard a low laugh behind him, and he span, levelling the rifle, for just a split wondering how the bad guys had already got in.

"You shoot me, I'll be pissed," Jayne said, shouldering Vera.

"Sorry." Declan lowered the barrel to point at the floor. "Do you really think they can get in?"

"If my moonbrain says they can, better take it as gospel." Something thudded onto the airlock. "Sooner, more likely than later."

"Why don't we just take off?"

The big ex-merc shrugged. "No idea. Maybe they got a lock on us."

A whine began, vibrating through the deck plating.

"They're trying to drill in?" Declan asked, surprised.

Jayne opened his mouth to answer, but Kaylee's voice over the comm interrupted.

_"I need help here!"  
_  
Jayne's face hardened, his eyes turning to sapphire. "Go. Check on her. And close off the engine room."

"Don't start without me."

The whine increased, setting their teeth on edge.

"I'll try."

Declan nodded, a grin on his face as he ran through the common area towards the back stairs.

* * *

"Cat ..." Mal's hands were fists.

"You know full well by the time you get back it'll be too late. So you can go hurry along and be just about in time to bury the bodies ... or you can trust they can handle themselves and we get this done."

His grip on her arm tightened. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Let. Go." She growled, low in the back of her throat. "Does it help? Knowing?"

Mal focused. _Frey?_

There was no response, at least no words, just a swell of annoyance at being interrupted.

"See?" Cat said.

"If anything happens to her ..."

Cat pulled herself free. "Yeah, I know."

_Jia yan ..._ It was River, her voice clear in both their heads. _We are dealing with it._

Mal scowled. _Albatross ..._

_And Batha is enjoying herself._

_Agreed_, the panther thought.

Cat stepped closer to him, so close his perfume was all she was aware of. "Go back. Leave me here. Do whatever it is you need to do. I'm going to work." Ignoring the urge to bite his cheek, she stalked past him into the dark.

For just a second he stood. "Shit." But he followed.

This time only in Cat's mind, Batha continued, _Blood ... guts ... fun._

_Wish I was there, Bat._

_No you don't._

_Just watch Declan._

There was a swift impression of the huge panther disemboweling a screaming man, then she was back. _Want I save you one?_

_Think I have enough to do._

_Sure?_

_I'd forgotten what a pain in the ass Mal could be._ She moved quickly to avoid falling debris as more ceiling tiles came down.

_Captain man_, Batha laughed.

Cat turned to see Mal standing behind her, dustier than ever, brushing said debris from his shoulders. "You mighta told me that was going to happen."

"Oh," Cat said brightly. "You're still here."

"Very funny." This time he didn't even try to keep the sneeze inside. "Come on," he said, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand. "Let's get this done."

"Keep your mind in the game and we will."

* * *

Up on the bridge both Hank and Freya were frantically trying to stop the overrides flashing on all screens, but neither were having any luck.

"Gorram it!" Hank slammed his fists down onto the console. "I can't break the landlock." He turned to glare at Freya. "How the hell are they doing this?"

"I don't know." Freya's fingers were still flying over the controls, but even as he watched they slowed, then stopped. "They're going to get in."

Hank went pale and swallowed hard. "Hadn't you better let Mal know?"

She shook her head. "No. He's going to be busy."

"But -"

Whatever Hank was going to say was interrupted by River running onto the bridge.

"They're coming," the young psychic said, her double bandoleers crossing her chest and making her look even tinier than usual.

"I know," Freya said, staring out into the night. Then she physically shook herself and turned in the navigation chair. "River, can you do anything to stop them?"

"No more than you could." She sighed. "I feel useless."

Freya had to smile. "You?"

"What they've done ... what they're doing ... I don't know how to fight it yet."

"They're like Cat?"

River nodded. Then shrugged. "Similar but not the same. They're using equipment they shouldn't have, though."

"Then we don't have a choice."

Kaylee's yell reverberated down the corridor, an odd echo to her voice coming over the comm. "I need help here!"

Freya's brow cleared. "Hank, go."

"No. I won't leave you here alone. Mal'd kill me if I -"

"Hank, you think carefully before you finish that sentence."

"Besides, she won't be alone," River added.

"I don't need protection," Freya almost snarled.

River ignored her, and said to Hank, "Go. Kaylee might be able to do something."

Hank stared at the two women, then nodded hard. "You start fighting between you, though, and I might have to come back to referee." He turned on his heel and ran off the bridge. "Or at least take the bets," he added over his shoulder.

"I don't need your protection," Freya repeated, this time more in control of herself.

"Hormones," River murmured.

"And I'm not under the influence of them either!"

"Not you ..." River gazed out into the darkness, feeling the minds of the mercenaries outside, and those of her family within. "Can't concentrate ..."

Freya reached out, trying to touch her surrogate daughter's mental walls, but as fluid as they seemed to be there was a duality, a sort of echo, something she'd felt before. Her eyes widened. "River?"

The grin the young woman flashed her was totally sane, a joyous look that transformed her for a split, before the 'crazy lunatic assassin' slid back into place. "Mother ..."

Freya swallowed. "Does Jayne know?"

"Yes."

"And he hasn't told anyone?"

"I asked him not to."

"And he listened?" Freya had to smile. "You've certainly worked some changes in him, little one."

"He said he understood and would let me tell everyone in my own time."

"And Simon?"

"Better to be in the dark than the creator of pincushions."

For a moment Freya was confused, then chuckled. When River had been pregnant with Cal Simon had insisted on checking her hormone level daily, and the young woman had complained at length, and in a variety of languages, about being stuck with a needle on a regular basis. "I guess. But you have to tell him." At River's look Freya felt a faint blush colour her cheeks. "Yes. I know."

"She understands why," River said quietly. "But Jayne won't stop me fighting." Suddenly she lifted her head, like a hunter scenting his prey. "Batha ..."

Freya turned her mind outside, and even though the increasing hormones in her body was starting to make _seeing_ things difficult, the image of the panther under a stun net, trying to scrabble her way ineffectually free, was very clear. "Shit."

"Have to go up." River picked up her rifle. "I might be able to clear a path for her."

"River, wait." Freya grabbed her arm. "We're in lockdown."

"Not any more." River pointed, and sure enough, on the Firefly's schematic shining on one of the screens, lights were steadily flicking out.

"The airlocks ..."

River nodded. "Knock knock, knock ..."

* * *

"Kaylee?"

The young woman didn't even glance up at Hank. "Can't do it," she grunted, her hands flying over the engine's controls. "Can't lift it."

Hank stepped down next to her, "What do you want me to do?"

"Airlocks." Her lips were tight. "If'n I can cycle the power to you, can you stop 'em doing whatever it is they're doing?"

He nodded and crossed to another panel. "Go for it."

For a long minute they worked in silence, until Kaylee slammed her fist into the metal wall. "Gorramit!"

"They've got something locked onto us," Hank said slowly, reading the telltale signs. "No matter what I do I can't stop it."

"They're gonna get in ..."

A grinding noise, almost just a vibration, made the deckplates under their feet shudder in sympathy, setting everyone's teeth on edge.

"Cargo bay doors," Hank whispered, then felt his heart miss more than a beat in shock as a man appeared. "Declan!" he gasped, holding his chest. "You trying to kill me?"

"I somehow don't think it'd be that easy." The young man looked from one to the other. "I'm guessing you can't stop it?"

"No."

Just one word, but Declan could see the fury radiating from Kaylee. He was impressed - she seemed to be nothing but a ray of sunshine, yet right now he believed she could take on every single one of those mercenaries outside all by herself.

_Need to get rid of spiders._

Bastha's voice inside their minds made Hank go even paler than before.

Kaylee, on the other hand, said, "Spiders?"

A image formed in their heads of something attached to the external airlock controls, indeed resembling a spider, its body flashing from red to green to gold to amber in sequence, each of its ten legs glowing as they interfered with the electrics.

_Need to clean house._

Another image, this time of a man lying on the ground, his mouth wide open in an agonised scream as claws swiped through his body armour, was swiftly cut off.

"Batha?" Kaylee asked. "Batha?" There was nothing.

Hank swallowed. "Think she's ..."

"No," Declan said quietly but firmly. He looked at Kaylee. "Can you do anything?"

Kaylee's eyes sparkled. "If what she showed was accurate -"

"I think you can take it it was."

"Then yeah. I think I can." She turned to Hank. "Remember how we got rid of those men came to kill us?"

"Which ones?" the pilot asked. "It's not like we haven't had this happen before."

"The discharge spikes ..."

Hank couldn't go any paler, but he tried. The memory of having to clear the charred bodies of the men caught in the electrical flash was one that had him waking sometimes in the middle of the night, sweat sticking the sheet to his body. If Zoe hadn't understood, occasionally victim to nightmares herself ... "It ain't raining now," he managed to say.

"Nope. But if I can put a charge through the hull, I might be able to disrupt 'em enough to let me disable 'em."

Declan nodded encouragingly. "Do it."

_They're in_. This time it was River's voice echoing in their minds.

"Fuck." Declan turned on his heel and ran for the cargo bay.

Kaylee's hands were already flying across the control panels. "Hank, I need you."

"But if they're already inside -"

"Then I can stop 'em getting out. And Jayne can kill 'em."

"Kaylee ..." Hank protested.

"You think they're gonna let the kids go?" she asked, turning on him, her face as angry and set as he'd ever seen it. "I don't wanna kill anyone any more'n you. But it's them or us."

For a fleeting moment Hank wondered where the happy, bright, cheerful girl Kaylee used to be had gone, and felt a flare of anger at Mal for making her this way. Then guilt flooded in, drowning it. That Kaylee was still there, and would come out again, but right now she needed to be a fighter, protecting her family. A mother, he realised. He gave one curt nod. "Got it." He started to disengage the safeties on the spikes, then a thought occurred to him and he flicked five switches. The engine room plunged into darkness.

"Hank?" Kaylee stared at him, or at least where she thought he was. "What are you doing?"

A faint glimmer from the emergency lights grew in brightness, stopping when there was just enough illumination to see by, but a single glance out into the corridor showed the rest of the ship was still pitch black.

"Close the door, Kaylee," Hank commanded, and she found herself complying before she could stop to think.

"But they won't be able to see the bad guys."

"You think that's going to stop Jayne? Or Zoe? River? Frey?" He grinned, his teeth showing white in the gloom. "We know this ship - the bad guys don't. I think it gives us the advantage, don't you?"

She stared at him, then her lips twitched. "You're a devious _hwoon dahn_ sometimes, you know that?" she said as she went back to redirecting the power lines.

He shrugged. "Hey, I ain't allowed to gamble no more. Have to get that adrenalin rush from somewhere."

"I thought you got that from living with Zoe."

"And I intend to keep on doing it," he said, disengaging the safeties.

* * *

"Zoe?" Jayne whispered, barely vocalising, waiting for his eyes to become accustomed to the sudden darkness.

"Kaylee," the first mate murmured back.

"Good girl."

"Yeah."

The outer cargo bay doors were open, they could tell, and whatever the bad guys were using was now at work on the inner doors. There was a hiss of protesting metal, then they slid swiftly apart.

Jayne grinned ferally, the small amount of moonlight augmenting his night vision admirably. "Better," he muttered. A rifle he recognised spat from high above them, and a man shrieked out in pain somewhere in the dark. "That's my girl." He could almost see her on top of the hull, dress fluttering around her knees, her bandoleers crossed over her chest, and he felt a swelling in his pants..

_Jayne._

Something small bounced into the bay, spinning to a halt, tiny lights flashing.

"Grenade!" he yelled, bringing Vera around in a single, fluid movement.

"Jayne, stop!" Zoe this time. "You'll make it -"

She didn't finish, couldn't get the words out in time, before the big man fired.

Vera's slug seemed to miss, hitting the deck an inch from the grenade, then it ricocheted up, catching the casing enough to send it flying back out of the door. A moment later the explosion lit the night, the sound echoing back into the Firefly.

"What?" Jayne asked.

"Never mind."

"I thought Mal didn't like holes being blown in his boat?" Declan asked, appearing next to Zoe like a wraith.

"I think in this case he might make an exception."

_Watch it, Princess Merc._ Batha's voice purred through their heads.

"You just go do what you're good at," Jayne ground out, annoyed at the continued use of her nickname for him.

_Can't when leg blown off._

Jayne's eyes widened. "I didn't -"

_Princess Merc easy_. Batha laughed, but there was something about it ...

"Gorramit, cat." River had just popped an image into his head. "You caught?"

_Maybe. And not cat._

A stun net, two guards ...

River's rifle spat again. _One guard,_ she whispered in his mind.

"Zoe?" Jayne looked for the first mate, only able to make her out from the faint glow of her eyes, her dark skin making her otherwise invisible.

"Go. We've got this covered."

He slid silently around the crates, hugging the bulkhead until he was directly next to the opening. Then, dropping to a crouch, he was outside in a moment, although his exit hadn't been unnoticed. Three rifles opened up, bullets thudding into the hull above him. "Mal ain't gonna like that either," he muttered to himself as he melted into the dark.

* * *

There. A scratching. Like mice. Or rats. Big, purple armour-wearing rats. Freya stepped forward slowly, her rifle trained on the avionics bay below the bridge windows, her mind picking up the two men about to come through the emergency airlock ...

* * *

"Lie still." The guard poked her with his stun trident. "You ain't going anywhere." He'd ducked down behind a rock after his companion's head exploded, but luckily the body was lying facing away from him. Not that it had a face. Or much of a skull left, either.

Batha growled, her eyes glowing green. _Rip off skin,_ she dripped into his mind. _Wear like a hat._

The guard tapped the control box with his toe, and the charge in the net covering her increased, making her whimper with the unexpected pain. "Stop that."

_Bash out brains._

His eyes narrowed. "I said stop that." He reached for the controls again.

"Nope. She's right." Jayne swung Vera, the butt connecting with the guard's skull and shattering it, driving deadly shards into his brain. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Batha purred. _Told you._

"You got yourself into one hell of a pre-dicament," Jayne said, swinging Vera over his back.

_Princess Merc help. Not joke._

Jayne chuckled. "You better be nice to me or I'll leave you for a zoo to pick up."

Batha growled, her claws digging feebly at the earth beneath her. _Please_, she ground out.

"That's more like it." The stun net had fired grapplers into the ground as soon as it had expanded, trapping Batha beneath, while the charge had weakened her enough to keep her immobile. He picked up the control box, studying it. "Hang a sec."

_Can't go anywhere, Princess Merc._

He glared at her. "Just stop calling me Princess."

_Not Merc._

"Huh?"

_Not Kitty's Merc. Belong to Bethie._ Her voice sounded resigned, as if she was explaining something very simple, so obvious even a child - or a man like Jayne - should be able to get it.

A vague understanding glimmered in him. "So 'cause you call Bethie ... I'm ... Right."

_Could call you Pink Bow Merc._

"Over my dead body."

_Could be arranged._

"Hey, you're the one needing my help here." He waved the control box. "Don't see you with the opposable thumbs."

_Long words from Pink Bow Merc._

He growled, then said, "I ain't gonna be able to stop you, am I?"

_No._

"Then ... I think I prefer Princess Merc."

_Not as stupid as you appear._

"Just don't tell no-one, okay?"

_Who tell? Everyone already know._

"Watch it, cat."

He dropped the control box to the ground and stamped on it, grinding it into the dirt with his boot. It shorted out, sparks flying, and Batha howled her freedom as the charge died. Immediately her claws and teeth made short work of the net itself, and she stood in the moonlight, her fur absorbing it and making her look like nothing more than a shadow. Then she leaped past Jayne, taking a mercenary down who'd managed to creep up on them, her jaws clamping on his neck, blood spurting as he tried to push her away.

_Watch what, Princess Pink Bow?_

* * *

High up on Serenity's hull, kneeling on the cold metal - oddly enough almost exactly where Cat had laid earlier - River smiled to herself. Batha liked Jayne, as much as the panther could like anyone, otherwise she wouldn't tease him like this. Not that it fitted, of course. Princess Pink Bow. Although there was that time when she'd found him lying on the bed in their shuttle ... the ribbon then was red, and not around his ear. Still, a most pleasurable memory.

She fired again, and another mercenary staggered back, the metal slug barely slowing in its passage through his brain.

* * *

"Ready?" Kaylee asked, glancing over her shoulder at Hank.

"As I'll ever be." He adjusted a lever. "Uh ... do we need to worry about us? I mean, the crew inside?"

"I'm sending it through the skin. Shouldn't affect anyone."

"Shouldn't?"

"Nothing's 100 percent, Hank."

"Right." He took a deep breath. "Okay. On my mark. Five ..."

* * *

Freya fired down into the avionics bay, catching one of the men in the neck who fell back on his companion, out of sight. Not that she was going to follow ... too easy to be caught in a tight space, and even she couldn't fire around corners.

Something made the hair on the back of her neck lift, and she half-turned, expecting to see Hank or Kaylee behind her, but there was nothing, not even a sign of movement in the deep shadows.

* * *

"Four ..."

* * *

River felt a tingling where her toes were touching bare metal, and she got to her feet. "Three ..." she echoed.

* * *

"Zoe." Declan stared at the lighter patch showing through the open doors.

"What?"

"Why aren't they rushing us?"

"I don't know."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Zoe glanced towards him. "You're not the only one."

* * *

"Two ..."

* * *

River smiled, tossing her rifle to the ground below. She spread her arms, feeling the cool night air caress her skin.

"One."

She jumped.

* * *

The charge swept through the hull, microvibrating molecular particles of loose paint from the metal walls, running along the exterior conduits and spreading out. As it reached the 'spiders' the lights on the central body went crazy, flashing indiscriminately, then they sparked and the legs detached, the device falling to the ground.

Immediately all the airlocks responded to their previous command, and slammed shut, locking everyone either in or out.

One of the mercenaries ran to the cargo bay doors, going down onto his heels to pick up the spider, trying to reattach it.

"Hello."

He jumped to his feet, dropping the spider and reaching for his gun. He would always be too late.

River span on her heel, one leg high. Her heel caught him under his chin, snapping his head back. He slammed back into the hull, sliding down it, his eyes wide and sightless.

She gazed down at him, her face registering no expression at all, then picked up her rifle from where it had fallen, and turned to help her husband.

* * *

There was definitely someone there. Freya could feel them, like a dip in the fabric of space and time, a shadow on the face of the moon. Someone in the empty corridor.

She stepped silently across the bridge.

* * *

"Did it work?" Hank asked.

Kaylee was studying the dials. "I think so."

"Can we put the lights on yet?"

"I don't know ..."

Hank swallowed, pushing his claustrophobia back down.

* * *

Declan stood up slowly, allowing his night vision to reassert itself, making out the edges of the crates and cages by the tiny amount of ambient light somehow reaching the cargo bay.

"Something's not right."

Zoe listened. "You think someone got past us."

"I don't - "

A gunshot echoed through the ship.

"Freya ..." Declan breathed, running before another thought.


End file.
